Davis's Tears
by goggleboy4444
Summary: -Completed- The final battle between Ex-Veemon and 'It', BlackWarGreymon's evil replicate, finally comes to a close. The final chapter of Davis's Tears Part 1. Will things ever be the same? Thank you all for your support. Part 2 will be Davis's Pa
1. Chapter 1: THe kiss that ruined my life!

Well I love fan fiction so I thought I would add my own twist to everything this is set just before the final battle with malo-myotismon

Well I love fan fiction so I thought I would add my own twist to everything this is set just before the final battle with malo-myotismon. Hope you enjoy my first real attempt at a story that will go 10 or so chapters. Please Read and Reply so I can fix my stuff it defiantly is not perfect. Oh and praises are good but I prefer mild criticism more.

And as you probably know I have NO rights to Digimon digital monsters and never will to my sorrow this is just fan fiction to twist off there ingenious ideas.

Now some of you know things have come along way. The plot succeeds a lot more than this it does sound like many more fictions when davis goes to the digiworld, but keep reading things get better promise ( I DON'T LIE) though anyway…

This is goggleboy4444 signing out hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blue dragon leaped in the air flying up just above the tree line briefly blocking out the sun from his partner below.

"V-Laser!!"

The control spire toppled down under the force of the attack.

"That's time boys!" shouted Izzy

"Ya! Way to go Ex-Veemon" yelled Davis

"Thaahhht makessss 42" said Ex-Veemon out of breath… "New record…."

Davis jumped in the air pumping his fist "All right!!" he ran up and grabbed Ex-Veemon by the leg "Dude all the ice cream in the WORLD on me"

"I'm holding you to that Davis" Veemon said as he de-digivolved

Tai came over and got Davis in a headlock "Must you always make things so difficult for me…? You're the only one who can ever beat me and Agumon" Davis smiled he always happy when Tai saw him as an equal and he strived hard so one day he could actually reach that level of perfection.

"Ok ok I get it! Izzy what time is it?" he laughed struggling to get out of the fierce headlock that Tai had him in before Tai began to ruin his hair.

"It's beyond late we should go." Izzy replied

The three of turned around and headed over to the digiport.

"Lets go!" shouted Tai

A blue light suddenly flew out of the screen engulfing the three of them. They got pulled in as the familiar tingly sensation of being thrown through a digi-gate went through them. Lights and sounds flew past them engulfing them so they could hear or see nothing else, but the mass of confusion that they new as the portal.

"Ooff"

"Ouch"

"I really hate that we should really fix that landing with some pillows" said Tai slowly getting up adjusting his neck into a proper more comfortable position. He had been the last into the portal so he could be the last out of the portal as he used Izzy and Davis as two giant cushions.

"Davis get your butt out of my face" growled Izzy

"I'm sorry let me get the feeling back in my legs first" barked Davis

"Boys will be boys" came Sora's voice over the argument.

All of them looked over, their mouths hung open in awe. Sora stood there glowing in the multiple colors of the sunset. Her black strapless dress flowing elegantly down her curves and her high heels bringing her upwards closer to the sky.

"Where have you been our date started 10 minutes ago" groaned Sora pointing her finger at Tai, her eyes hard, her features tight.

"I'm sorry Davis here had to break my control spire record" growled Tai, with a mixture of pride and anger. Davis had always been his little brother that he never actually had, and he at this time acted like any big brother would. With a mixture of anger for being beaten though a mixture of pride for teaching him well.

"Way to go Davis" Sora laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Davis blushed as Tai gave him a warning look. Davis grinned "It's not my fault she mistakes me for you!"

"Ok ok lets go Sora before this kids swelled head sets a new record" barked Tai. Davis was his little brother, and that also was a problem at times.

They left linked at the arm. Sora's head on Tai's shoulder as they walked out of the computer room. The sunset gathering both of them into its arms with the happiness and warmth of their togetherness.

"Izzy I'm outta here you coming with me or are you busy?" asked Davis picking up his backpack and heading for the door.

"I think I'll stay touch up the record book and look over things…." Started Izzy attempting to act like this was not a big deal.

"Ok when you start up the video chat with Mimi tell her I said hi!" yelled Davis as he walked out the door, waving his hand to Izzy who looked completely flabbergasted at the comment.

"I'm not talking to Mimi over video chat" Izzy said turning a shade of red similar to Tentemon. Izzy was always terrible at lying, he was terrible with girls as well and when the two got mixed he was a complete mess.

"Your worse at lying than I am Izzy" yelled Davis as he left the building.

"Children these days" Izzy groaned "Oh hi Mimi how are you?" he said startled as Mimi popped onto the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis and Demi-Veemon slowly made there way back to Davis's house Demi-Veemon secretly tucked inside Davis's bookbag. Davis was quiet as Demi-Veemon noticed. Davis was often giddy with excitement when he accomplished something, even more so when he beat Tai at something. Though for whatever reason he was keeping it inside, which was the least Davis-like thing Davis could do…

"Hey Davish what's eating you?" asked Demi-Veemon, poking his head carefully out of Davis's backpack.

"Nothing!" he burst out quickly, too quickly. Though he saw Demi-Veemon's expression and conceded. "Well I guess Kari" admitted Davis

"Why don't you just clear things up?" said Demi-Veemon.

"It's not that easy little man" said Davis sighing. '_nothing __is ever that easy_' he thought…

"Just go ahead do it now" said Demi-Veemon his head turning swiftly.

"How?" said Davis taking a sip from the water bottle in his left hand, smiling at his digimon's lack of social understanding. He could not do it now anyway Kari was nowhere near him at the moment.

"She and Gatomon are right over there with Patamon and TK" said Demi-Veemon pointing in the general of the park behind them.

"WHAT?" Davis choked on the water he had just chugged. Davis spun around. There she was with TK over on the park bench. "Oh shoot" thought Davis. _What was going on, why were they their alone. Kari was not one to do anything without finishing her homework, even for TK, and it was only…_ Davis glanced at his watch… _4:45pm she could not already be done…_

"Demi-Veemon remember that ninja training I taught you after your sneezing nearly got us killed?" asked Davis. The two of them had spent many hours improving Veemon's annoying clumsy behavior so he could properly be silent.

"Oh ya!" he laughed, much to loudly for Davis's comfort…

"Its time to put that into action"

"Why?"

"Just do it and follow my lead!"

The two of them slowly walked up and saw the two of them talking then Kari looked down blushing. TK took her face in her hands as Davis stomach went into his throat and his heart dropped to his feet. They slowly got closer and he watched them in horror part their lips parted and touched.

"Davish what are they doing?" asked Demi-Veemon

"Something that I've wanted to do for a really long time" he silently moaned.

"If eating Kari's face is your idea of something to do you really need a new hobby Davish"

"I'll need more than that before this is through Demi-Veemon" slowly thoughts of what to do came to his head, though nothing seemed to fit, he needed advice, but who. Then his mentor's image popped into his mind. Of course…

Davis spun around on his heels and took out his D-Terminal. "Tai I'm really sorry to ruin your date, but I really need your help and some advice. I would not ask this unless this was a real emergency. Davis" Send.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai took out his Digivice. He quickly scanned the message. "Davis come meet us at the restaurant" he replied

"Do you mind if Davis interrupts us? It sounds like he needs some serious advice about something." asked Tai hoping not to draw Sora's wrath. She had just forgiven him for being late the last thing he needed was for her to just leave.

"Your joking"

"I owe him one"

"How?"

"Let's just leave it at I owe him one when it comes to girls"

Davis shuffled in anger and pain evident in his face he look nauseated more than anything else. He looked around and saw Sora and Tai in the back. He sat down and Demi-Veemon curled around his lap out of sight.

"Davis awww what's wrong?" whimpered Sora. Her older sister instincts kicking in to help the kids out.

"He finally learned Kari and TK hit it off" said Tai not needing to hear an explanation from Davis to understand what was hurting him.

"How do you know that" said Sora

"I don't, but I can see it in his eyes he has the same look I did when you and Matt hit it off" said Tai. The memory seemed to cause him pain just thinking about it. He knew the hurt unrequited love caused and he pitied Davis.

"What do I do?" said Davis softly while his head lowered and his shoulders slumped.

"Well I see three options. One find another chick! Two wait for it to pass and get her on the rebound. Or three give up. That really makes two choices because goggle boys don't give up" said Tai purposely pointing at his forehead where the goggles used to be and then pointing at the goggles that now rested on Davis's head.

Davis smiled at that comment Tai was doing a good job reeling him in like the brother he wished he had.

"So just decide if you still want her make sure you at least act happy for her so she does not think you're a jerk and just wait it out. She is too young to have a first relationship for more than 2 weeks. They already have been at it for a week" said Tai.

"Well I saw them kissing pretty intensely at the park so I don't know….. A whole week they did not even tell me. Its not so much that there together, I just feel they forgot me as a friend. I should have been told if they actually cared about my feelings."

"Davis it sounds like you need to find yourself…." said Sora recalling a darker memory from her past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_The problem with you is pretty easy to figure out. You're upset because you wanna be the boss." Yelled Tai_

" _Yeah, like I wanna be boss of this sorry group. If any of you brainiacs wanna take charge, be my guest. I say we should just take care of ourselves." Scoffed Matt turning his back to Tai_

" _Stop fighting, you two! We've got to stick together." Sora half yelled half cried. _

" _Don't look at me, Matt's the one who started it. He's got a bug up his nose. Huh. I don't have to listen to this……"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Huh" replied Davis looking at Sora as she slowly came back from her daydream.

"When we fought the Dark Masters we all got pretty sick of each other Matt especially really lost it. He left the group completely and did not come back until our final bout with Piedmon" said Sora softly not happy with the memory.

"He just ditched you guys?" said Davis incredulously not believeing what he was being told. Matt like Tai was one of the leaders, so sure of himself, so strong, so encouraging. How could he get so lost… That feeling of loneliness slowly began to shift.

"He needed to find himself like you he did not know why he had the crest of friendship because he was not acting like a friend. So yes he left us for awhile and fought the sadness that was in him. Overall it was good for him and us and it made Tai and him find the reason they were so mad at each other."

"So what is your point?" asked Davis, even though Davis was slowly catching on himself.

"She is saying take some time off find yourself. Before you blow a fuse just go in the Digiworld for a week or so. I'll cover for you. Go out blow up some control spires let out some steam and maybe this whole thing will blow over." Said Tai.

"What about the don't stay for to long at a time rule?" asked Davis, slightly surprised.

"I'll let it slide for once" grinned Tai

"Ok I'll leave now" said Davis

"Wha..What already?" laughed Tai

"Anything to make this feeling of wanting to violently kill TK go away anyway Izzy's still at the lab talking to Mimi probably." Davis smiled.

"True ok whatever I got you covered and I will explain to everyone" said Tai

"No I want to tell Kari and Ken." said Davis.

"You sure?" asked Sora

"Yes. I have to go tell them before I go."

"Hurry." Tai and Sora said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that ends chapter one, I am really new at this but I have my own idea how it should go so I thought I should just go for it hope you like please read and reply I really would like ideas on my writing plus any plots. As you can probably tell it's a Dakari what can I say I am an underdog sorta guy hate to anger some people, but read the other parts of the story and I do like TK a lot I just think Davis and Kari make a better couple. Once again please Read and Reply the more responses I get the more I will write and faster. I hope to make it a once every two week thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Freinds colide YOLIE NICE?

Hey everybody thought I'd update way early this time I was on a role last night and I got 4 hours of sleep, but it was worth it cause I think its getting better. Apprciate the comments please keep them coming I like when I get people reading my work. As do all writers. Hope you like it so far and ignore the anti TK parts right now you will understand them soon enough! PROMISE ;), though I guess if you are a takari fan you stopped after chapter 1. READ AND REPLY I need the advice cause I am so new to this. And once again don't trash my work. Please.

I unfortunately do not have and rights to DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS and I still cry everyday that I do not

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis ran back to the park and saw Kari and TK still on the bench looking googly eyes over each other.

"Lets scare the hell outta them eh Demi-Veemon" laughed Davis

"Ok Davish. ninja mode?"

Davis laughed softly to himself "ya little buddy ninja mode"

They walked up quietly behind the two of them and just before they went in to kiss again they pounced.

"Hey" Demi-Veemon yelled

They jumped up and TK fell off the bench startled and landed on his face. They looked up mortified seeing Davis with so much hatred in his eyes even Ken when he was evil would have been shocked.

"Davis uhh-um" stuttered Kari

"We were kind of busy do you mind" TK barked

"Actually TJ I do mind anyway I don't have time for this" said Davis tears beginning to form in his eyes. " I am going on vacation I need some time to think. There is a general dislike of me on the team and I need to separate myself from you guys before I start breaking down like I sort of am now." Said Davis

"Where are you going" asked Kari timidly

"I am going off to the Digiworld to at least get stronger and bust some of the evil spires, and hopefully on the way sort out my feelings, Sora told me what Matt did when you guys fought the Dark Masters. I liked the idea I think we need a break from each other."

"Davis you can not just ditch us" said TK

"Ya really" said Kari

"If you want me to be 100 you will let me go" said Davis

"Wow if you told me this kid had the crest of courage and friendship I would not believe you for a second. You're a damn coward for running away, and your ditching your friends right in the middle of our search for the truth." TK yelled

"Takes a real friend to go behind another's back and date while not even telling me. The only reason I knew is because I saw you making out and got the truth from Tai." said a very sullen Davis

TK and Kari looked sullen and on the ground at that remark. Lost for words they gave in.

"Go ahead Davis" said TK

Davis turned and started to leave the park.

"Davis" Kari called out.

Davis turned around.

"Ya"

"I am sorry I wanted to tell you though I did not want this to happen"

"Kari its my fault for crushing on you, I am the one that should be sorry for making things so hard for you. Forget me, you have pretty boy, he is obviously way better. And Kari tell everyone of my vacation, except for Ken that is, I don't think anyone else will understand seeing how you guys acted."

Davis turned as the tears came back to his eyes. "I HATE LOVE" he thought. He then left as Demi-Veemon jumped on his shoulder now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari blinked and he was gone. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Kari are you crying" asked Gatomon

"I guess a little" stammered Kari "He may be Davis, but I care for him in my own way, we are friends and I hate to see him so torn up on the inside"

"Forget him Kari" said TK "I like him too, but he is a punk."

"TK I am going to go" said Kari

Kari got up and left.

"I hope I did not anger her Patamon" said TK

"I'm not sure TK I'm just not sure" said Patamon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis walked down the river on his way to Kens house taking the shortcut across the stepping stones.

"You sure you want to go through with this Davis?" asked Demi-Veemon.

"Ya, Veemon I really do. I think it will be good for me."

"Ok Davish, but this better work there is too much eating I am going to miss for this to be pointless."

They stopped at Ken's front door and Davis sighed.

"Go on Davish" said Demi-Veemon "Ken is your best friend if he does not understand then he is not your friend." said Demi-Veemon.

"I guess your right buddy." said Davis

Davis knocked, but as he did he noticed the door was ajar. He glanced at Demi-Veemon who shrugged not knowing what to do. "What ever his parents like me enough and he certainly is home." Davis pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey Ken" Davis called

"Wormmon you around" Demi-Veemon cried.

They took a brief look around and found a mess on the ground. "Wow and I thought Yolie was the only one this messy, shows what you know about a guy."

"Hey Davish listen!" Demi-Veemon said.

Davis listened intently and heard the familiar noise of Ken's weird computer music that he always listened to. The two of them followed the noise to Ken's room. Demi-Veemon pushed open the door with out a second thought.

"Demi-Veemon wait…" Davis whispered.

Davis looked up and saw his best friend on his bed, but something was not right. Wait there was someone else there. "What the heck is going …." Then Ken's body moved out of the way and he saw the other person.

"Yolie…?" whimpered Davis

Yolie and Ken were on Ken's bed and for the second time to day Davis realized he had walked in on two people making out. Yolie opened her eyes when she heard her name and saw to her horror Davis looking up at her.

"DAVIS OH MY GOD YOU PERV GET OUT!!!" shrieked Yolie.

Davis raced out the door and was about to make a speedy get away when he heard ken yell.

"Davis wait"

Davis stopped and slowly turn around. Ken was behind him looking out of breath yet slightly annoyed, but bemused none the less.

"I'm sorry Ken I just needed to tell you something I did not know you and… I'm so sorry!" whimpered Davis

"No its not your fault at all, I should have told you that I invited her over and that I was going to ask her out."

"You asked her ……Did she say yes?"

"What do you think you stupid pervert." groaned Yolie who had appeared next to her new boy friend resting her head on his shoulder.

Davis grinned from ear to ear.

"I knew she couldn't resist you buddy" laughed Davis

Ken smiled, while Yolie gave him a warning look.

"I have to talk to you" said Davis "Alone"

"I am his girlfriend you tell him you tell me" said Yolie

Davis gave Ken an exasperated look. Ken shrugged back.

"Ok you can listen if you promise not to say a word!" said Davis

Davis turned to Ken and laid out the daily events; the kiss, Sora's idea and the confrontation of TK and Kari. When he was done Ken looked at the ground.

"Do it." said Ken "It sounds like you really should"

"Really?" asked Davis

"Yes" said Yolie picking up Demi-Veemon "you really should"

"Davish what is it with boys and girls eating each others faces" asked Demi-Veemon "That's all I have seen today"

"We will talk about it later on our adventure ok little man?" said Davis "I am off"

"See you later and be safe don't do any random shit while your there. You can be a hero, but I'd prefer a living crybaby." said Ken

"We have our spats, but I still like you a lot Davis, please I implore you to be careful." said Yolie

Ken and Davis embraced and held it for a long time until Yolie mumbled some comment on Ken being her boyfriend that was out of both of there listening range. Davis turned to Yolie offered her a hand which she refused.

"I want to be your friend if I'm going to be his boyfriend, so you are going to give me a hug!" laughed Yolie

Davis shrugged and gave Yolie a hug as Demi-Veemon waved off Poromon and Wormon. After a second or two embrace Yolie ended the moment as she turned him around and pushed him out the door.

"Sentimental moment over Davis, see you soon" she cried to the visibly shaken Davis

She turned around looked up at Ken and grinned.

"Now where were we?" she asked closing in on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis arrived at the computer room to see Izzy talking to Mimi.

"No you don't get it Mimi I can not be your Izzypoo, if we are going to keep this relationship I need to see you in person so we can do things that boyfriends and girlfriends do like ma……. How long have you been standing there Davis?" said Izzy clearly startled.

"Not to long IZZYPOO" laughed Davis

Izzy once again turned a dark shade of crimson.

"Lets pretend that did not happen and get you out of here before Mimi comes here and smacks you for eavesdropping" whispered Izzy

"Wait how do you….?" Asked Davis

"Tai told me everything." Said Izzy

"Ohh I see"

"Good luck"

"Ya thanks"

Davis turned around.

"READY DEMI-VEEMON?"

"YA"

"DIGIPORT OPEN"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obviously that is a good place to end hope its good so far. I got 70 hits in one night so I am REALLY stoked thanks for the 5 of you that made reviews I have gotten a few ideas thanks Bloxham and Lord Pata for the criticism I am going to fix something's in chapter 3 I hope to get chapters 3 and 4 out to you guys by next Wednesday (not this one the following one) Then I am going away on vacation for 10 days or so though after that it should be right up cause I will already have the plot down. Sorry to keep you guys waiting and maybe I will be able to post a slight interlude if I have time. Once again any thoughts and ideas or more than welcome cause I really take your words to heart, but don't be to mean cause then I get all self conscious and I screw up. PLEASE READ AND REPLY thanks for the support

-Goggleboy4444


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and a new friend

"Hi you have reached Kari AND GATOMON haha yes and Gatomon and we can't come to the phone right now leave a name and we will get back to you as soon as we can"

Not much to say sorry its late I had some trouble with the Kari and TK monologues below trying to find what there feelings should be to make the plot more manageable. Please R/R

I do not own digimon sob don't rub it in sob you big meany sob

"Hi you have reached Kari AND GATOMON haha yes and Gatomon and we can't come to the phone right now leave a name and we will get back to you as soon as we can"

"Hi Kari it's TK and I was wondering if you still wanted to have our date tonight, I know you're a little sad, but give me a chance to lighten up your mood. Call me back if you want to go out still, otherwise I'll take nothing as a no. I love you. Bye."

TK hung up his phone and sat back down on his bed looking at the ground. Patamon glided of his dresser on to his head.

"Whats wrong Blondie?" he asked

"Its Davis." TK replied

"Davis? Then why did you call Kari?" Patamon looked down confused.

"Well Davis is the problem; Kari is just upset about the problem. I understand her feelings completely, she feels really guilty about fooling with his heart and Tai really gave her a scolding for not telling him about us in person."

"Why didn't you?" asked Patamon "Sounds to me like it would be better if he knew you and Kari were together"

"Cause we were stupid and a little scared to hurt him, but your right Patamon we screwed up."

"Well explain yourself and maybe you two can become friends instead of always yelling at each other, your getting worse than Tai and Matt were."

"I really care about Davis a lot we are just rivals and he HAS to be in charge, but I have the following that's all he is upset about. I have the girl he wants, I have the friends he wants, I have the popularity in school he wants, I have strength he wants, and I have the respect and following he wants. I can see why he acts the way he does. I am glad that he went off, he is right it's better for all of us."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until TK took his pillow and threw it at the wall.

"DAMIT" he yelled

"TK…" said Patamon

"I feel like such a jerk, we are ALWAYS such a jerk to him, he wanted to be our friends and we flipped him off in his face."

"You are not that bad"

"Take a look at Ken and him now, two friends bonded by everyone else's distrust of them" moaned TK.

"TK…" whimpered Patamon

"Forget it Patamon I'm going to bed" and with that he turned off the lights and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Hi you have reached Kari AND GATOMON haha yes and Gatomon and we can't come to the phone right now leave a name and we will get back to you as soon as we can"

"Hi Kari it's TK and I was wondering if you still wanted to have our date tonight, I know you're a little sad, but give me a chance to lighten up your mood. Call me back if you want to go out still, otherwise I'll take nothing as a no. I love you. Bye."

"Why didn't you pick up? You have been looking forward to this date all week!" asked Gatomon looking like the sky had fallen.

"I know I just don't feel like it now." said Kari.

"Won't you hurt TK's feelings? I know he wants this date as well you should at least go for him." mumbled Gatomon.

"I think he is kind of out of it too, I think it is better if we just postpone it to next week Davis will be back and we won't feel guilty. I feel pretty bad I have not seen Tai that mad in a long time sounds like even Matt was upset at TK, when that happens you know you have screwed up."

"If you want my two cents sounds like Davis is being a crybaby. He is a big boy should not have to hid in a hole cause you chose TK over him."

"I understand here how this settles your question. You have a huge crush on Patamon like you do now"

Gatomon blushed a deep crimson. Kari continued…

"He knows about it to yet nothing happens because you are waiting to get closer. Then you walk home and you see Hawkmon and Patamon kissing and you learn that they have been going out for a week and nobody told you. How would you feel?"

"Awful" conceded Gatomon "Why are Tai and Matt so mad?"

"Well they like Davis a lot and hate to see him so sad, but also we are on the brink of finally undermining the plan of Arukennymon and Mummymon and we need all the help possible and with Davis and Veemon gone that means Ken is useless and we don't have Paildramon so we only have one DNA digimon."

"I see.. well I'm hitting the bed for a cat-nap goodnight Kari"

"Goodnight Gatomon….. sweet dreams…"

Kari looked up at the ceiling for awhile before finally falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai looked at the door where Kari was sleeping. 'what am I gonna do the teams already stressed out enough without this happening. How is Sukimon going to hold her own against Mummymon and Arukennymon. TK and Cody can not seem to pull it together with their DNA digimon. Now this incident means no Paildramon. Plus us veterans can not do squat.' Tai rolled over on the couch 'They NEED a leader and without Davis there is no courage and there is no friendship just like with out Kari there is no light. How can they hold it together.'

Beepbeep

Beep

Tai rolled over on the table his Digivice was beeping. He reached out and pulled it over within viewing range. ' A message…. From DAVIS.' Tai bolted upright. 'Tai the team needs a leader, give it to TK, but do not tell him I said so….. Davis.' Tai sighed 'He certainly is my mini-me we even think the same now, I guess he does not hate TK if he is willing to just give him his job.' Tai smiled 'I guess with have to put our hope into TK'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you sending a message to Davis?" asked Raidramon

"Tai" grunted Davis

"Why?"

"Cause…"

"Cause WHY?"

"Well the team needs a leader Tai is the man, but us newbies need a leader that's our age and on the battlefield with us."

"Sooooo….Who?"

"TK"

"WHAT!!"

"I know, but they respect him even if he is an ass, I respect him and I do not respect many people."

"I see."

"No you don't."

"Your point?"

Davis smiled at that one. He pushed the send button. 'Now what how do I find myself.' He thought to himself… An image flashed into his head Kari slowly moving in on TK's lips. Rage consumed him.

"Davis?" whispered Raidramon "What's our heading?"

"I say we find a friend……" Davis's head turned towards the path of destruction that lead up to a rock that was now in a million pieces. No not a rock a stone a stone of Destiny.

"We left all of your friends back in the real world because you were angry at them!"

"He is not a friend yet, but soon.…"

"Who?"

"Black War-Greymon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked lord Pata TK WAS NICE HOLY COW….who knew lol anyway thanks for the high remarks so far. A five and a work of art makes me so happy. Next chap will be out before next weekend. I hope and now there is no vaca in my wayhay. Goggle boy out.


	4. Chapter 4: A burden of Guilt

"DAVIS GET UP" yelled Vee-mon jumping up and down on his chest

Well I got up the day I started this chap and decided to check the stats for my story and I gasped since I posted chapter 3 I had 1,000 hits exactly 1,000 I WAS ESTATIC 1000 is a lot considering I am only 3 chapters in my first fiction. Glad its getting some attention though I would like more reviews I need to know from more than 2 people that my story is good enough to keep going. I have decided to keep the plot with out any twists, no random Davis becomes a mage stuff and can cast magical spells for no reason. Its digimon not Naru-Super-DragonBallZ-Ranger-mon, not dissing any people who make these fics (Sucessfully doing this takes a lot of skill and motivation) I just feel its Digimon its unique and great because of what it is…..As you can probably tell I am pretty random about posting it honestly is on your reviews that do it…. If I get a few good praises I get really motivated to stay up till 3 am to finish a chapter….So if you really want me to get a chap out fast specially if I leave all of you hanging just tell me you like it rather than just reading and not saying squat…. I really honestly can pull out a good chap in 2 or 3 days if you guys just tell me you want it….

Well if I did own digimon I would not be writing this fic it would be what happened so obviously I have no rights what so ever….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAVIS GET UP" yelled Vee-mon jumping up and down on his chest.

"What do you uhhhh want ug Vee-mon" grumbled Davis

"It's Black War Greymon he is nearby"

Davis awoke with a start.

"WHERE?!"

"Shhhh you dummy he might hear us"

They had been searching up and down the Digiworld to find him for the last 4 days with nothing to show for it. Davis patience being limitless had been quite angry when they did not find him 2 hours into there search then he got furious. Now he amazed he had such luck to find him with absolutely with no real effort on his part.

"Davish I think we should be careful I think we may need to go into ninja mode" said Vee-mon totally serious.

Davis rolled his eyes "you know we don't need to go into 'ninja mode' every time we need to be silent all it is is us being quiet."

"Well considering you are never quiet, even in your sleep I thought we should give a name to such a rare occurrence."

The two of them poked there heads outside the cave. There stood Black-WarGreymon big as ever just as they remembered. Davis summoned up his courage and walked out.

"Davish what are you doing? Do you want to get…."

"It's now or never Vee-mon!" Davis turned his head "Black-WarGreymon I come in peace… I want to talk!!"

"Why would a digidestined come in peace to me? Is this a surrender, and I was beginning to think you fools were actually more of a pain than that stupid mummy and the spider that bosses him around!"

"I guess I will take that as a compliment….." stammered Davis "I was hoping we could be friends… and call a truce…"

"Arrogant fool! I will never stop fighting until a worthy opponent defeats me! That is the one thing that actually makes sense in my life"

"Why must you fight?" asked Davis

"Think of something you actually have success with…and ask yourself why you do it our answers will be the same.

Davis thought about his soccer career it was something that he was not a complete fool with. He did it because when he played everything made sense everything clicked. When he clicked he was unstoppable and he liked being unstoppable.

"When you fight things make sense…"

Black War-Greymon nodded his metal head.

"So your lost like me looking for a purpose" Davis nodded back "You have been destroying the Destiny Stones looking for your purpose."

"You are perceptive…Interesting"

"Not perceptive, I am just coming from a similar situation" Davis smiled "There is my team they do not respect me and there is this girl that I love that loves my rival. Without much support I felt lost and came here looking for answers… It seems I am not the only one."

"Love?" questioned Black War-Greymon

"You are lost, Love is how do I put it, a deep caring for a person wanting to protect them over everything else, a passion to be with them. It's a strong feeling the kind of thing that tears you up if you ignore it. That's why I am looking for answers on how to fix this."

"She enjoys your rival more than you, you are jealous?"

"On the most basic of terms yes…" Davis's smile turned into a frown…

"I am presuming you can not just kill him…"

"I wish it was that easy"

As Black War-Greymon pondered the situation Vee-mon, who often pick pocketed Davis's digivice to use it as black mail for more ice cream, had taken it again it beeped in his hands. Not wanting to Davis to know that he had it, he pushed a lot of the buttons attempting to silence it though it beeped again so Vee-mon gave up. It said email download from Izzy, not that it made any sense to Vee-mon he put it back where he found it as it continued to download and open the new program….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FINNALLY" yelled Izzy "I'm done"

He turned around in the computer chair looking at the young digidestined or the digidestined minus Davis.

"With….?..." mumbled Poromon whose face was now brown instead of pink thanks to Yolie's most recent run to the family store.

"That video thing I was talking to you about silly" laughed Yolie. "Now we can have video conferences on our Digivices and D-Terminals"

"That's so AWSOME Izzy!" laughed TK.

"That is not all I have also boosted the signal capacity on these baby's 10 fold so you can get in contact with any digivice anytime anywhere."

"What about Davis?" asked Ken "Can we reach him?"

The room became still again. Davis had been on his adventure for 4 days and they had not seen or heard from him at all. Everyone had been jumpy since he left, TK had tried really hard to lead though everyone could see through the sham. Their progress was slow at best, everyone especially Ken had lost their fighting sprit. Their friendship was strained and their courage had faltered. It had come to a point Ken realized that if somebody screwed up one more time the group would explode.

"Yes if he bothered to answer he can I have sent him and email with the file that will download and install itself when he turns on his Digivice."

Ken nodded understanding perfectly. If Davis wanted to talk he would and it was really up to him and they should let him make contact first if he wanted to.

Izzy's computer beeped.

"Well what the….Davis's activated his video chat, but all I see is Veemon ……….WHAT THE BLACK-WARGREYMON!!" said Izzy nearly falling out of his chair.

All of the Digidestined gathered around the computer.

"I would normally say he is sending us a help message, but Davis would never ask us for help so I am gonna guess he accidentally opened…." Started Izzy

"Which is something he would do" laughed Yolie

"Exactly, but shhhhh lets listen." Said TK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why can't you kill this rival…"

"TK"

"TK"

"Because that accomplishes nothing, trust me on this one."

"Is she really worth all of this pain"

"She is an angel it really makes sense what Gatomon digivolves to because it fits Kari so well. We were friends for awhile and then I started liking her. Then he came and ruined everything. I now love her, I think about her every single moment I am alive and she won't acknowledge my existence. I am the captain of the soccer team, leader of the Digidestined the exact replica of the only person she loves… I REFUSE TO GIVE UP NO."

Tears began to form in Davis's eyes and they rolled down his face and onto the Digivice….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He is crying Davis crying…" TK stammered

"Davis oh your poor soul" said Yolie giving a brief glance at Kari

"Nobody believed me when I told them his heart and sprit were broken I guess you know now…" said Ken

Kari looked down the guilt was beginning to eat her alive it was all she thought about it was a knife in her heart the shadow cast over her light all the time getting bigger. This was salt on the wound to painful to watch. Davis was pouring his heart out to their sworn enemy because nobody else cared to listen there was nobody to trust and it was all her fault….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis looked up into the sky and screamed as loud as he could loud enough to surprise Black WarGreymon.

"KARI KAMAYA I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF AND I ALWAYS WILL!!"

Tears now were streaming with out any resistance he did not care anymore he collapsed as the weight lifted off his chest no longer did the love burden him it was part of him he loved her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to talk to him that's it I can't bare it anymore…" said Kari

"Of course we understand please help him apologize just help ease the suffering its to painful for me to watch I can not imagine how it feels…" whimpered Yolie

Kari looked at TK he nodded and she turned around.

"Digiport OPEN" (I would end here but I like you guys so I won't )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis got up wiped his eyes clear of all of the tears. A deep breath soothed him his goals reset his anger gone. He was calmer more attentative no longer was the ache in his heart it was more of a floaty feeling.

"Much better" he said "but enough about me, you should stop fighting it's the same thing as me punching you now… It may feel good for all of 3 seconds then you kill me and it turns out to be a bad idea you see what I am saying"

"All I know how to do is fight"

"THEN PUT IT TO A GOOD USE"

Black WarGreymon pondered what to do… They sat in silence for some 10 minutes before he finally said…

"I need to find an single opponent that can fight me one on one and beat me so I can finally live or rather die in peace that is what I want just as you want this girl"

Davis sat down and looked at Veemon he made up his mind….

"We will find away to get strong enough to defeat you"

"I won't stop destroying the destiny stones"

"What makes you think you can?"

With that Black WarGreymon took off. He flew up into the sky and off into the distance though before he was out of sight he launched out his fire ball attack "TERRA FORCE" and as it hit the mountain side it charred it in such away it made a symbol of the crest of courage being held onto the crest of friendship. Davis smiled.

"I guess we did make a friend today ehh Veemon I told you!"

Davis turned around Veemon was not there.

"Veemon!?" said Davis bewildered

"SNAKE BANDAGES"

Davis was instantly consumed by the bandages he had no chance he quickly was completely covered. The Mummy Digimon came forward and took his gun and beat the bandaged part that was Davis's head. Davis went down like a stone.

'Damn you Mummymon you better have not laid a hand to harm Vee…m…on….'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari entered the Digital world with Gatomon right behind her, she called Davis's names a few times, but before she could move something caught her foot. She turned around…

"Gatomon" she gasped

Gatomon was completely covered in thread coming from a spider digimon.

"Aruken…" she started, but was quickly silenced by the same thread.

'What is she up to?'

"SPIRIT NEEDLE"

For the second time today a Digidestined fell…

"And then there were three…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoped you like its by far the longest some 2100 words appreciate the support KoumiLoccess and SSJX Thread you have really single handedly made this chapter come out this fast… Hope you like, but please really do review. If you read it and have any opinion please share it that's what theses fics are for to let me know what people think and it does not help me if after you read ya leave even if its just good or bad or I like it or I hate it that helps… Sorry for the cliffhanger fits well though so ill keep it there… till next time goggle boy out…..

FOLLOW THE ARROW

**IIIII  
III  
I  
I  
I AND REVIEW  
I  
I**


	5. Chapter 5: Torture in the worst way

Davis awoke with a slow grogginess, surprisingly everything came back to him in a heartbeat

Hey guys sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it basically gets a little violent I still am wondering if it goes overboard and passes the T threshold into the M I don't think so, it has some violence nothing gory, you will see its not too bad, but I thought everyone should know, Hope you like please REVIEW I cant stress it enough it means a lot if you do and enjoy the story.

Davis awoke with a slow grogginess, surprisingly everything came back to him in a heartbeat. Quickly he attempted to move and get to Veemon though he quickly realized he was not moving his arms or legs anytime soon. He looked around and saw he was sitting in a metal chair tied with some pretty heavy duty rope by his hands feet and torso. He was in a room with no windows all that he could see was some chains coming down from the ceiling and what might be a door some 20 yards in front of him. He looked down to see the knots on his feet he saw that chair was bolted to the ground and another something behind him. He strained his neck and torso against the ropes holding him in place to see behind him. He gasped as he saw the beautiful honey brown hair that he spent so long in class admiring.

"K-K-Kari…." He said.

"TAI OH THANK GOD YOUR UP HOW DID THEY GET YOU?" yelled Kari

"Its not Tai Kari…"

Kari sat there confused… 'not Tai then who? He was the only one who would dare wear his hair like …' the realization hit her like Gatomon's running hugs when she got home everyday. Instantly she felt her cheeks get hot and started to stutter..

"D-Da-Davis what how?"

"Mummymon attacked us with my back turned last thing I remember is me being mummified by his bandages. You?"

"Arukenimon attacked us when we got out of the digiport"

"Silphymon could not hold her off?!" Davis would have fallen out of the chair except he couldn't.

"I was by myself or with Gatomon at least, where are our digimon?" said Kari shifting in her seat uncomfortable. 'I don't want to discuss this now as prisoners'

"You were…why?" Forgetting about her second question Davis turned to get the best look at her possible a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Umm.. Well ….I …OK just listen" She told him everything, what happened while he was gone, the video of him with Black WarGreymon, and her trying to talk to him.

"Davis I am sorry and I am really taken aback and honored in a way that you feel this way for me, but I am going out with TK. I want to be your friend though and you're a great guy you will find some one else."

Davis bent his head down attempting to put his head in his lap though the torso ropes prevented him from going to far. His face flushed with embarrassment and shame, she had seen him pour his heart out and she still felt nothing. Nothing more never anything more. Tears rolled down, the pain came back from his chest only harder. With every beat he felt he was being spilt in two.

A noise came from the spot that Davis had assumed earlier that was the door. Mummymon came in with his gun in one hand and a whip of sorts in the other. He looked straight at Davis.

"You, get up shirt off NOW!" he spat.

"What do you think I have been trying to do for the last 10 minutes trying to get up guess what it doesn't work I got this strange thing around me that prevents me from doing that!" Davis laughed

SMACK.

The whip hip him in the face from just above the mouth on his cheek. Blood was drawn and it slowly dripped down his face mixing a new fresh set of tears from the pain.

"I recommend that you be quiet. I have only two requests tell me where the last destiny stone is. Also tell me what you were talking to Black WarGreymon for. The faster you do this the less you suffer." Mummymon barked.

Davis ropes were cut and he was lead over to the chains hanging from the ceiling.

"SHIRT OFF"

Davis's glare was met by a another whip lash to the face. He collapsed in pain now a line of blood on both cheeks. Hatred seethed out of him flowing freely. HE WOULD NOT LOSE TO THIS MOCKERY OF A DIGIMON!

"**OFF**!"

Davis obliged and was quickly attached to the chains before he could react. 'Crap' he thought 'this is not going to be fun'. Mummymon went over and cut Kari's rope and lead her over to Davis's chair so she was in clear view of the grim spectacle.

"Davis…." She whimpered

"I'll be fine he won't win." He smiled his lopsided grin and gave her the V for victory.

"I almost decided to break the girl, but since you are the LEADER I thought it should be your honor"

"How sweet of you did you get me a muffin basket as well?"

SMACK

The whip went deep into his chest as Kari screamed.

"DAVIS!!"

"shhh kari… its my battle let him try…" he panted with pain "I'll take that as your going to give me them later I'm sorry I ruined the surprise"

SMACK

Davis shook off the blow to the same place on his chest. 'Dam that hurts' he thought

"I recommend you shut up Davis I am not a pain giver, but the more you piss me off the more pain I will have to cause"

"You cause pain?" Davis pouted as he spoke "And I thought you were a sweetheart I guess I was wrong."

**SMACK**

"DAVIS STOP IT!!" Kari burst in tears.

"TELL ME WHERE THE STONE IS!"

"Have you looked inside your head? I swear to god that thing is empty enough to fit it."

**SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Why are you punishing me it was an honest question?"

**SMACK**

Blood was pouring down Davis frame soaking his jeans dripping onto the floor just as quickly as Kari's tears which now flowed freely as she sobbed.

"stop it STOP IT"

"I can keep this up all day Davis eventually you will lose all your blood"

"Then I die, but you don't want that cause I am the only one who knows what else do you think Black WarGreymon wanted?"

Kari looked up at his bluff. Davis winked at her unknown to Mummymon. They all knew the last stones location of course, but Davis was using Black WarGreymon and his talk with him, as bait.

"Then I guess you won't care if I kill her." He chuckled.

"Not me so much. Though I have a feeling that if you do, the rest of my team will show NO mercy you will be hunted day and night for what you did."

Mummymon rolled his eyes. Taking the gun up he fired it straight at her.

"V-HEADBUTT"

Veemon from nowhere cam and hit the gun just as it was fired and instead of going straight through her it hit her in the side still doing considerable damage.

"Davis" he called just as Gatomon appeared behind him.

"RIGHT" said Davis fishing in his pocket "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE"

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon"

"Shall we Gatomon?" he asked

She cracked her knuckles "Yes, revenge is SO sweet"

"BEFORE YOU GUYS GO KUNG FU GET ME OUT OF THIS SO I CAN HELP KARI!" yelled Davis.

"Lightning Paw"

"V-Lazer"

The attacks broke through the chains holding him up Davis fell down and collapsed. After 30 seconds or so he had enough anger in him to get over to Kari's limp form. Checking her heart and mouth to make sure she was still alive, he was pleased to see that she was indeed fine for now. Though she lost a good bit of skin on her extreme upper back where her shoulders attached to her neck and was bleeding pretty badly. Davis took his shirt off the chair and turned it into a bandage and hoped for the best.

ExVeemon and Gatomon were making quick work of the Ultimate even at there Champion levels. Gatomon was just to fast for him and when ever he lost focused ExVeemon attacked him from behind.

"Enough of this" he said running for the door firing his gun behind him.

Ex-Veemon ran forward to shield Davis and Kari. He took the blow in the back and de-digivolved.

"Thanks buddy" panted Davis, taking Kari over his shoulder and onto his back.

"DAVIS YOUR IN NO CONDITION TO CARRY HER!" said Veemon "HOW CAN YOU EVEN WALK?"

"Beats me just adrenaline I guess, anyway how else are we gonna get out of here Gato can not digivolve with out her and your exhausted after the fight."

They went out the door and noticed how much colder it had gotten all of the sudden after turning a few corners in the maze of the building they finally saw the answer to the question. It was cold because there was a blizzard going on out side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THERE" shouted Izzy "I found Davis's signal and if Mummymon took Davis he probably took Kari as well."

"WELL WHERE ARE THEY?!" The team shouted extremely anxious and jittery since they saw Davis's capture on his Digivice.

Izzy put his finger in his ear and twisted the universal body language for; I'll tell you if you allow me to keep my hearing.

"Up north 42nd Quadrant near where you guys found Gommamon after he was tortured…" Izzy trailed off after seeing Ken's stare.

"LETS GO ALREADY" yelled Tai

"Digi port OPEN"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis had been walking for 2 hours in the snow to the closest TV. Progress had been slow, Kari maybe really skinny, but he was exhausted and in searing pain. Though the blizzard was the worst part and with out a shirt the wind seared he fresh wounds. He blinked looking up a hill and saw a figure in the distance no 2 figures make that 5 no 10 no 16 shapes on top of the hill. Could it be them had he finally made it?

"Gatomon?"

She smiled "It's them"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai looked through the Blizzard and saw to his amazement Davis walking through the storm. AND HE HAD KARI!. He ran forward and instantly saw something wrong. Davis was with out a shirt and he had dozens of horrible gashes on his chest still bleeding down his body it looked like someone had taken a whip to the kid. Kari was slung over his shoulder and had a bloody shirt that was actually Davis's famous flame jacket covering what seemed to be a large wound.

"T-Tai.." tears flowed down his cheeks "She's alive, but you have to hurry!"

Tai ran over as the rest of the Digidestined looked at Davis.

"Davis what happened to you?" asked Sora

"Mummymon" said Davis barley conscious as he gave Kari to Tai "wanted location-Destiny stone, tortured…whip"

And with that he collapsed unable to keep it up any longer.

'Kari please live' he thought as blackness took over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another patented cliff hanger from yours truly. Hope you guys liked it sorry it got a bit violent there though I figured I had to show how tough Davis really was. You have to admit it was pretty funny when he asked for a muffin basket. ANYWAY PLEASE review means a lot and the to xxxXXbeastXXxxx for the help as well as Lord Pata who makes sure I don't go overboard beating characters I dislike. Chap 6 will be out by Sunday probably before at the rate I am going and things are looking pretty grim for davis not kari but davis.


	6. Chapter 6: nightmares and daydreams

Nightmares and Daydreams

Sorry it's a little late

See below

I don't own digimon unfortunately

Nightmares and Daydreams

A quiet mutter swept in his mind though always the same words….

"Maybe…..Only if…. He is…. Strong enough…."

The words came from nowhere, but everywhere who were they kidding of course he was strong enough for anything. Though the lack of knowing what he was strong enough for always nudged his mind in his current state. All his friends seemed to be there his family too the only real person he noticed missing was Kari. Though he could not see them feel them and fully appreciate their presence on what seemed to be a deathbed of sorts. Nothing worked not his arms nor legs not even the mouth which he never kept a lid on but his thoughts flowed freely and honestly for truly the first time. He decided just to rest and let it all sink in.

'Ok well I guess I need to think about what is going on.' Davis muttered in his mind 'First off what the heck is going on…' he struggled to remember pushing back the fake wall that hid the memories on the very tip of his tongue. Nothing no spark nothing could disturb the darkness that clouded everything.

'DAMMIT WHERE IS MY LIGHT WHERE IS MY …… light….kari' Of course…. Kari…. TK…. Pain… captured…. tortured….carrying KARI…. Everything came back almost to a point that hurt the memories flowed up roads never used roads. Roads so fresh that they burned him from the lack of use.

He wanted so desperately to get up and see her face the light that warmed his heart no matter who she was with. And the with that the pain came overflowing everywhere taking no pity all over at points from the left the head the right the feet his chest everywhere he new existed it took over. And with that his sleep took over.

"Davish……Davish………..Davish……..DA-vish…..DAAAA-vish……DAVISH!!"

The slow rhythm of his voice being repeated over and over again slowly raised him back to the level of conciseness he was recently instead of the deep sleep of before.

Veemon stood over him like his eyes just like before big and brown as usual the big smile that was always there whether it resembled his mood or not. He reached up to touch his partners face though his hand went right through him.

"V..Veemon?" he whispered

"Its me just not me your kind of out of it so I will not bother explaining its just going right through that empty head of yours. Right now I am your conscience and that all that matters"

"Why can't I get up?" he groaned

"Well lets go through what you have done to your self…. First off suffered through seeing kari and TK do their thing…. Second endured a whip to the chest and losing 1/3 of your blood as you thirdly carried kari 2 hours with out a shirt on though a blizzard with your wounds still exposed…. So the fact that you my friend can not move does not surprise me."

"Wow I am a retard" Davis's attempt to smile was not

"No kidding"

"So why are you here?"

"I figured you needed some guidance from a partner of yours and who better than yours truly… well no not really I don't really know at all what I am doing here, but I know you need someone to talk to."

"Your right"

"So…."

"What?"

"Go on"

"And what just spill out everything"

"Better now than in front of TV crew broadcasting it live everywhere."

Davis rolled his eyes. 'what to say? where to begin?'

"Well let's see I have never been told the story of you and Kari why are you obsessed why do you pursue her more than your soccer dreams why is she the one."

Davis smiled "Well it's quite a story"

_Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ball bounced off his feet chest shoulders head heels back neck name a spot that was not his hands and he could bounce a soccer ball off it. She admired him from a distance he was sooooo cute and single pretty surprising for him even if he was a 5th grade. Yet she was taken by some stupid basketball guy. She could dump him in a heartbeat, but she was not that kind of girl. She preferred to well cheat on them though she doubted that would work with Davis. She would have to wait and pray he was still open. She jumped out of her hiding spot on the other side of the bleachers and slowly walked passed him hoping to draw his eye. She succeeded.

"Yami!!" he called

"Oh Davis how are you" she said turning around her mind screaming with pure euphoria.

"Hey you busy tonight?" he grinned

"Davis you know I'm dating Yowamushi"

"When has that ever stopped you?" he asked his smile becoming even more charming as he said it.

She blushed heavily to match the color of her lipstick. 'What was with him tonight he was always so laid back now his eyes so focused on her she buckled under their beauty crystal clear so large giving way to so many wonders' She could not resist him. 'He knew her so well'

"7:00 please don't be late"

"You know me to well"

She smiled in reply and walked away as he fisted the air. 'Hahahah the prettiest girl in the school prefers me to Yowamushi life is beautiful' he sighed and fell back on the grass. He would pay for this, but Yowa was a complete jerk and she deserved a better guy. He looked at his watch

5:42

He picked up his soccer ball and went home to get changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey" laughed Davis

"You're here!" Yami screamed.

"I'm not a complete jerk"

He walked right up to her and took her hand in his. She nearly fainted at his touch so warming so passionate.

"Let's go"

Davis had decided to keep things normal and took her to a movie. She had chosen some random chick flick not that he cared he was just happy to be with her. Unfortunately things got a little antsy before the movie just after his parents had dropped the two of them off.

"MOTOMOYIA" a voice yelled over the crowd "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY GIRL"

"Uh-oh busted" Davis muttered…

He turned around and just briefly saw the flash of flesh as it came in contact with his…

"DAVIS!!" somebody seemed to scream for eternity. The name kept ringing like the phone when nobody was in the house and he was to lazy to pick it up.

Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke his eyes not adjusted to what ever needed to be adjusted to. Everything was a complete vertigo. He blinked a halo seemed to appear from nowhere except when he blinked again it was still there. Then a face swam into view astonishing Davis with its beauty. Then horror as he realized halo plus pretty girls means oh my god I I am dead…..

"Am I dead?" he managed to mumble

The angel looked at him funny.

"No, but you did get knocked around abit"

If he was not dead who was this girl? Seeming to see in his head she responded.

"I'm Hikari"

"What…happend"

"You got hit in the head by Yowa's fist"

"Great knocked out by Yowa I'm never gonna hear the end of that" he rolled his eyes in annoyance he couldn't believe that Yowa punched him out. The angel no scratch that, HIKARI was smiling at his frustration. He looked around he was still in the movie theater just off to the side. No sign of Yami or Yowa. He looked back at Hikari.

"What's so funny" he asked

"Nothing, glad to see you are ok when he punched you out I had to stop him from really just about killing you. He was pretty ticked so I'd watch out if I were you. I'll see you around" she smiled and then turned away.

Davis was shocked.

"What your just going to leave me here no address, no digits no nothing. And leave me here with a possible chance of being killed by a psycho."

"Good luck with your psycho and as for my number I'll think about it" and with that she left.

End Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And I have never gotten her out of my mind since, she never did give me her number its her way of mocking me" said Davis a bit out of breath from the story he just told.

"Now that's a story" laughed Veemon

Davis rolled his eyes.

They sat for awhile in peace just enjoying each others company and contemplating the situation. Until Veemon decided to speak that is.

"Davish?"

"Ya?"

"Do you really love her?"

Davis just nodded.

"Then why don't you let her be happy, sometimes the best way through a situation is for time to do its thing and let her see you for what you are. Rather than an a selfish person act like you give a damn for her and show her your love not your jealousy."

Davis just sat there not knowing what to say. 'He is right, I can not do this any longer things need to be frozen for awhile'

"Your right…" He eventually conceded

"Finally some sense… well now that your back to normal lets get you awake and back in business"

"Can I physically do that?" he questioned the idea of getting up in his state.

"Your Davish when do you ever second guess your physical strength?"

"Fine"

'It's time to get out of this bloody coma and come to my senses time for Mummymon to get his payback!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to an all to familiar scene a halo out of nowhere he blinked. It was still there. Then a beautiful face swam into view. If it was not for past experiences he would say he had seen an angel and was surely dead, but he knew the face to well. It awoke him with a start and he already felt back to normal just by seeing her face. No longer was the ache there he was just so euphoric to be better everything else was drowned out. He smiled. It was good to be better even if you were in a damn hospital bed.

"Am I dead?" he managed to mumble his mouth not used to speech.

The angel looked at him funny. An expression of humor mixed with realization.

"No, but you did get knocked around abit"

"What's happened since I've been out?"

Her beautiful smile turned into a depressing frown as looked at him in sadness.

"Look for yourself."

She turned and took the remote on the bedside table and turned on the television. The news popped up and Davis face instantly turned from confusion to horror at what he saw.

"Now we have many mixed reports about what these things are. Our best definitions seem to be black obelisks or as many people are calling them spires. Nobody knows how this black spires came into existence, but with them many monsters have appeared as well so far nothing has happened though you could cut the tension with a knife and……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry readers it has been awhile I have redone the first part of this chapter over 100 times in my head and close to a dozen on paper. I may redo it again none the less, but I think the ending of the chapter is very good so I will keep it for now. Please R and R as usual id like to get like 6 reviews to get up to 25 before I get the next chapter in place. Thanks to XxxTheBeastXxxx who unintentionally gave me a spark which helped me from rewriting this chapter again. Chapter 7 is gonna have a lot of action so hang on tight its gonna get a little hairy soon. Hope people can notice the many references in this chapter the title for instance.

Any way Goggle boy out see you soonnnnn…..


	7. Chapter 7:Recovery ruined with a kiss

The chapter starts off just where the last one takes off so you might want to just briefly refresh yourself with the last few lines so it all makes sense…

The chapter starts off just where the last one takes off so you might want to just briefly refresh yourself with the last few lines so it all makes sense….

Thanks and review please...

I was told to get off the pedestal and admit that I don't own digimon, but I refuse…. No matter what they say…

LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION

Davis looked at Kari mouth a gaped 'what had happened, he had been out for awhile sure, but how had the digimon appeared along with the spires in the real world what had happened' before he got to ask TK ran into the room.

"Kari we have a problem…Its absolute chaos down there everyone is scared to death a complete vertigo and nobody will listen to sense." He looked over and saw Davis awake "Davis… your awake…" he turned and yelled down the hall "TAI! KEN! DAVISES UP!" he turned back to Davis not knowing what to say as he looked back and forth between Kari and him. Davis understood completely.

"She's my friend to TK, I was not going to leave a friend back there to die…"

TK nodded and left.

"TK" yelled Kari

TK walked back and poked his head back in the room.

"Yes"

"Tell them to wait I need to talk to Davis for a minute"

TK nodded and again left the room this time closing the door behind him.

Kari looked at Davis completely soaking in the kid in front of her. Well that was a lie he was not a kid. A kid would not go through that sort of pain for the hell of it. He was tougher than she had ever given him credit for more of a man than she had ever given him credit for. He was so childish always fun loving yet so strong so passionate he was so so so ….. Taiii….It was ridiculous how similar those two were for god sakes she had even mistook him for her brother when they were tied in the chairs.

"Davis…." Not knowing what to say she just shut up hoping he would follow up.

"Forget about it that's what friends are for" said Davis

Doubting a thank you would suffice to the man that had just put himself through pain that she could not imagine for her life she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. He quickly recovered from the shock and separated from the kiss no matter how much his mind screamed at him.

"Kari a thank you would have sufficed"

She looked at him in shock, she had just given the kid what he had wanted for 3 years and he had pulled away. What had she done to the fun loving little clone of her brother? Had the knife that she and TK created gone that deep?

"Ill Send Ken and Tai in…" she mumbled

"Thanks…" said Davis not knowing how to respond to the awkward situation.

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Nodding at Ken as he walked past her into the room she said "He is fine don't worry" though before Tai could go in after him she grabbed him by the arm.

"What?!" said Tai bewildered at his sister as she held him steady.

"Listen for a second will you. As I was in there I wanted to thank Davis for saving my life though I felt just saying thank you would be sort of lame and well…you know what he put himself through for me…"

"You kissed him"

"You are obnoxiously perceptive sometimes"

"No need to explain yourself to me, I think if TK finds out he won't care though if you want to beat the rumor to the punch by all means."

"It's not TK I am worried about, as I was kissing him…"

"Oh you really kissed him I thought this was a peck on the lips"

"Shut up!"

"Ok ok ok don't make me get Gabumon in here to cool you of jeez."

"He pushed me away, he just ended it and looked at me with empty eyes."

"Wait what?"

"As I was kissing him he pushed me away he just sat there looking at me with those empty eyes that he has now and said 'A thank you would have sufficed'" She looked down at the ground "Was I that wrong in not telling him about TK and I"

"You hurt him Kari, I can't believe he pushed you away, it might have been accidental he might be really torn up inside and just did not react properly I think he is just confused you have toyed with him a little in the past… Don't worry about it I'll fix him right up"

Kari's frown turned in a grin and her teary eyes disappeared "That's what I'm afraid of" and with that she left going back down the hall in the hospital to the atrium looking forward to talking to Gatomon about the day's events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you" said Ken grinning from ear to ear

"Why are you so happy" said Davis still bitter from his spat of sorts with Kari.

"Izzy"

"What about Izzy?"

"Him and Mimi finally hooked up"

"Have I been out that long?"

"48 hours if you consider that long."

Davis shook his head back and forth pondering the time elapsed "I thought it was longer though its still long, so we'll call it sorta long, anyway so what happened?"

"Well after Mimi heard of what happened more importantly what you did, she had to come across the ocean and well supposedly give you a hug though she did have a present for you"

"Did?"

"Well she knows you like food so she made you a muffin basket, though…."

"I am going to kill that little blue devil how dare he even when I'm out cold and dying he still can't control his appetite."

Ken laughed and Davis could not resist joining him "Anyway" after the chuckles had finally dissipated "they started talking and they finally hooked up."

"Good I'm glad Izzy has a girlfriend he deserves one he is a great guy" said Davis

"Ummm… I did not say they were going out"

"You said they hooked up"

"Exactly"

"Sooo…."

Ken rolled his eyes at his friends stupidity "Well I was walking with Tai down the hall to see you after TK told us you were up and Tai had to take a leak, though the sign for the bathroom was in between two doors so Tai just opened one at random hoping he did not choose the girls room and low and behold it was a room just like yours though it was in use for another reason cause Izzy and Mimi were making out…"

Davis almost fell out of his bed he was laughing so hard. 'Only Izzy would be that unlucky'

"That is funny"

"I know"

As Davis laughter ended Tai walked in stuffing something very large in his shirt.

"The nurse is going to kill you!" whispered Ken.

"He was lonely give the little guy some slack" said Tai attempting to calm the infuriated boy down.

Davis looked quizzically to the both of them wondering what was going on. In response Tai lifted up his shirt and Demi Veemon popped out. Davis overjoyed to see his partner instantly swooped him into a bear hug which turned into a squeeze when he remembered the muffin basket.

"How could you eat all of the muffins even when I was sickly" said Davis almost giving DemiVeemon a case of SDS (shaken digimon syndrome)

"I'm sorry..gasp.. davish… gasp… I was hungry…gasp…and you did not get up to eat them… they could have gone rotten!"

"Stop bickering or the nurse will kick us all out" whispered Ken harshly.

"We need to go over some stuff, well only two things I guess you can decide which is which, one of them is the situation we have with the spires and the Digimon we seem happy go lucky now, but the others have a real handful down there and we could use Paildramon so you need to get better fast…anyway the second thing is TK and Kari and what just happened 2 minutes ago" said Tai

"Yes what did Kari want Davis?" asked Ken

"To thank me for saving her…" grumbled Davis annoyed that he had to explain himself to them for once could they let him be? Did things always have to be so complicated?

"Why did you push her away?" asked Tai "You have wanted that kiss for some two or three years now!"

"SHE KISSED YOU" barked Ken

"It was her way of saying thank you…."grumbled Davis.

"A kiss is a kiss my friend why did you…." Started Tai

"I AM NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!" said Davis "Maybe later, but now is not the time let me get my head on straight please I just woke up 20 minutes ago after a 48 hour coma please just tell me what and let me recover!"

Ken nodded as did Tai eventually (eventually being a firm smack in the head from Ken)

"Everything's a mess" said DemiVeemon as the other two boys tried to contemplate the earlier outburst.

"No kidding buddy" said Davis

"Ok when we found you we took you back and the next thing we know Izzy starts rambling about some technological disturbance over the two dimensions. Ken probably understood more than I did…" he said turning to ken hoping he would explain.

"Your right I would have understood more if I had been paying attention and not attending to your massive blood loss"

"Ok anyway the next thing I know and I am sorry its so blurry, but everything was beyond hectic trying to listen to Izzy's ranting when you and Kari were practically dieing was beyond my capabilities though he finally caught my attention when he turned on the news and a control spire was on the screen. After that there were tons of reports on monsters." Said Tai

"After that we went into action trying to figure out what was going on because we really had no idea and were startled that all this was happening. All we know so far is that the Digimon are not really evil, they are real digimon not some imitations and most of the problems are coming from the ones that just want to go home. We also know that Mummymon and Arukennymon are behind this though how they did it is still beyond us" said Ken

"So simply put we have nothing" said Davis

"More or less" laughed DemiVeemon

Davis nodded at the two boys as there incentive to let him be. Ken instantly left and had to drag Tai out of there not to unlike Sora did by the ear. He almost took DemiVeemon until Davis said that he would deal with the nurses.

After Ken had thrown Tai out of the room he looked back and smiled.

"Everything sucks I know, but I am always here and don't you ever forget it."

"Thanks you have no idea how much it means that you're here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shadow fell across the land and blackness shot past almost chasing his shadow in a game that he could never win. Though finally he approached what he had been looking for. He walked through the strange window into the land that was so different from his own. The land of chosen. Maybe he could find his one true opponent here. Maybe…

"TERRA FORCE"

Hope you liked it please read and review they mean a lot and keep me going incase you were wondering it was B-Wargreymon though I presume it was obvious. That makes 7 chapters and 13000 words wow yay. Keep the reviews coming and if you like it tell me cause it means a lot if you do though I only know if you review.

Thanks again to xXxThe BeastxXx (and I so got the x's right that time so ha) who has stuck with me through thick and thin as well as lord Pata Koumi locuss (That whole Izzy mimi part above was for you) and SSJX thread, keep reviewing guys and peace out.


	8. Chapter 8: A Crisis Insues

Crisis

Wow that was hard hope you enjoy keep up the reviews they make my life so much better.

I don't own digimon so don't sue me.

Crisis

He was free, finally free of their examination, their pessimistic views on his recovery, their belligerent questions on his injuries, even their white coats he was sick of those too. Thank god Joe was there or he would be screwed on so many levels. Joe was already quite famous throughout the hospital as an intern he was the best of the best. With his fame he had been able to pull a few strings and was able to get Davis transferred to him and his brother Jim who were able to quickly patch him up and get him out within the week. The two of him were able to keep what had truly happened a secret even from his family saying he had gotten into a severe accident with a bus. Davis's parents and Jun were easy to fool, it was quite funny actually in Joe's mind for he had told them he had _Flexible Sigmoidoscopy _which really was a lie and meant he had bad food poisoning though his parents and Jun nodded their heads pretending like they understood. Davis had hated the long hospital days. When he was in school all he wanted to do was to go home when he was in the hospital all he wanted to do was to go back to school. He could not sit still and had to be in almost constant motion. Joe had even left him with a prescription to cure his RLS (restless leg syndrome).

He and Joe had really hit it off, Davis had really nobody to turn too. Ken and Tai were stuck in school till three then practice till five-thirty homework and dinner it was amazing they had made it out to see him three out of the five days he was there. Joe had been sympathetic and so had Jim for that matter, though Jim always was busy and rarely had more time then their scheduled time. Joe though had spent all of his free time with Davis, which was not a lot and totaled some 45 minutes during lunch and 45 more for dinner though it was time Davis yearned for. He was a kid who needed attention and most likely would have left the hospital for the sanitarium if he had not had Joe. Plus Joe had brought him food not the stuff that could have Veemon cringe. The only perk for that matter, Joe was not able to include was Veemon. Davis had begged for his partner to stay in the room with him though the nurses and the head doctor refused. NO PETS ALLOWED was practically the only thing that came out of their lips. Joe tried to solve the situation though when his internship at the hospital was threatened if any pets appeared, he backed off and apologized to Davis for not being able to do anything.

Things had calmed down momentarily on the world outside of the hospital nothing major had happened. Though that was a problem. The lack of any major catastrophes had led everyone to believe that something major was on the way. The spires were the only real cause for concern and they seemed to be indestructible. Tanks in America had been blown up when they attacked one in New Mexico. No survivors to tell what had happened just chard metal and ash, after that had hit the news stations on CNN and BBC no country dared even go near them. Luckily the spires had stayed in rural areas so the general population had no real need to be too concerned for them as they did not see them everyday. Soon it had become a fact of life, there was nothing more anyone could do about it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool water trickled down his back side slowly cooling him giving him a sense of awakening. The wounds still to painful to turn up the heat anymore, he just sat there shivering letting everything simply wash over and his anxiety was picked up like dirt from the rushing water and taken down the drain with it. His parents had left him alone with Jun again they were to busy to worry about him. His grandfather had fallen ill with cancer while he was in the hospital and everyone knew that time was not on the old man's side. He still sat still resisting the ache coming from his chest and the shivering everywhere else. Finally when that became to much to bear he turned the water off and stepped out. Slowly walking he turned and saw the mirror slightly steamed. With his fist he gently rubbed the glass so he could see himself. What he saw surprised him, he was not the Davis he once was. His chest was still quite gory, the stitches had come out yesterday, but the evidence of his suffering was still very prominent. He watched as a single drop of water from his hair dripped down from his hair onto his face, down over his chin arching down his smooth neck, down to his scars where the drop was broken up and disappeared. He looked back at his face and saw the sadness emanating from him. He had five days completely to himself to think over his life, Kari's kiss, and his promise to Black-WarGreymon, plus his torture kept playing over and over in his mind. All it had done was made him sadder than he could ever really have been. His eyes became downcast, his features drooped in sadness. He just stood there taking it all in.

KNOCK KNOCK

Davis jumped not expecting the thunderous knock that he was sure had thrown the door off its hinges. He looked around as the knocking came even louder.

KNOCK KNOCK

"DAVIS GET GOING, YOU SICK LAZY BUTT, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM I NEED TO TOUCH UP BEFORE MY DATE TONIGHT"

She slammed open the door looking thoroughly annoyed at his blatant arrogance.

"YOU KNOW I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND ITS REALLY IMPORTANT…."

She looked at him and saw his chest. Gasping with horror she looked up at his face again and started sputtering.

"WH…WH…WHAT DID YOU DO TO….TO….YOURSELF"

Put on the spot with no explanation in his head except the truth he just shrugged.

"You are covered with scars on you chest, that are quite fresh I may add, and when I ask you what happened you just SHRUG! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR MOM AND DAD WILL BE BACK HERE IN A HEARTBEAT!"

"Jun I … I …"

"NOW MISTER'

DAMN DAMN DAMIT he thought, he had to tell her, she would keep it a secret, but he did not want her to know. She would just be a pain. Though better Jun then Mom and Dad. He gave in, he had to tell her everything any lie could comeback to bite him in the butt later.

"Ok it's a long story so let me get dressed get me some water and I will see you on the couch."

She looked at him suspiciously and nodded her head. Davis followed her out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen and popped into his room. He could hear her rummaging through the cabinets as he put on his shirt. He walked out as she put popcorn in the microwave.

"Popcorn ok?" she asked

"Yes."

They waited in awkward silence as the popcorn exploded inside its bag. Davis went over and poured himself a giant glass of water and set it down on the table.

"Get a coaster or Mom will kill you…"

Davis rolled his eyes though obeyed. For someone as easy going as his sister she sure could be annoying when it came down to rules. As he put the napkin under his glass the popcorn finished and Jun dumped it all into a large bowl. She sat down on the couch with him the bowl of popcorn in between them.

"So? What happened and why did the doctor tell us you had a run in with a bus?"

Davis did not know how to start. Would she believe this wild tail he was about to tell. He thought of the best way to start off the story.

"Demi-Veemon come here there is somebody I want you to meet."

The little blue guy scampered out of Davis's room and jumped over the couch landing right on Davis's head.

"I SMELL POPCORN FEED ME NOW!!" he bellowed

Davis laughed hysterically and pulled the little guy off him. "Jun this is Demi-Veemon, Demi-Veemon this is my sister Jun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari sighed. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Why did Davis and TK have to make her choose? She had not been able to think straight since she had been in the hospital room with Davis. She had tried telling Gatomon her feelings though it was to no avail when ever the cat digimon asked her what was wrong all she could do was shrug and say "nothing". It was time to end that she needed to get things off her chest.

"Gatomon"

"Ya Kari"

"I'm ready to talk"

The cat jumped off the windowsill and landed perfectly on the girls bed. She sat down anticipating what was going to happen.

"Glad you finally are willing to do this I was getting worried about your silence. Anyway begin and do not leave anything out. Start with what happened before Veemon and I got to you in Mummymon's chamber."

She nodded.

"Well you have a good idea of what happened Mummymon wanted to know where the last destiny stone was and what Davis was doing talking to BlackWarGreymon. So when Davis would not tell him he whipped the kid. I don't know how he was able to walk me through the blizzard like that, but he did and instantly fell unconscious for like 2 days. I went to see him and he woke up while I was there. I wanted to thank him for being so brave and completely saving my life. So I decided to give him in return and I…I kissed him…"

With that Gatomon's eyes opened fully realizing that this was a lot bigger than she had imagined.

"What kind of kiss?"

"Your regular kiss…kiss… though I was only some two seconds in and he pushed me away…"

"HE PUSHED YOU AWAY!!" she scoffed "Now that I know is a load of kitty litter. Tell me the truth Kari I want to help you, but I can't if you don't…"

Kari looked straight into Gatomon's eyes. "That is the truth Gatomon"

Now completely taken aback Gatomon just sat down.

"He pushed me away and said 'a thank you would have sufficed'"

"Now that is seriously messed up what's wrong with the kid to much catnip?"

"Something along those lines."

They both sat there thinking about the happenings.

"Kari?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Did you feel a spark?"

She looked down "Why do you think I have been so cranky"

"I see" the kitty murmured

"I have to go Patamon's expecting me"

"Gatamon?"

"Yes Kari"

"Thankyou"

With that the digimon nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how do you get to this 'Digital World'?" Asked Jun.

"Through the computer. You use this and you just get sucked in then Wam your in. If you want an in depth description I will call Izzy over."

"No no that's Ok" she mumbled, she began to stroke the blue fluff ball in her lap. "He is cute, how can this little dude turn into such a big badass"

"Your gonna have to trust me on that one, but he likes you take it as a compliment"

"I am guessing all of the spire stuff and the monsters is directly related to him."

"You would be right."

"Can I help?"

Davis looked at her and laughed. She wanted to help that was cute. Then he looked back and saw she had anger back in her expression. Oh she was serious….

"Oh your serious…"

"Yes I am serious."

"Well I have to tell Tai about this he won't be happy, but if there is some mass driving that needs to be done or if we need you to cover for us that would be a huge help… With the latest whatever you want to call it all the digidestined are on call waiting for things to happen. So at any moment be prepared to do something. Though sometimes your going to have to trust my judgment even if it does not make sense."

"I get it."

"Well thanks for the support"

"How dangerous is this?" she asked

"Well personally I have never been in any real danger though I have been lucky. Veemon does the dirty work, but now everyone is a little more anxious. We had this cocky invincible feeling when we never have been harmed. That is obviously gone now that I have gotten the crap beaten out of me. We will have to be more careful, things are no longer safe, we are just human."

Jun looked at her watch. "Shoot my favorite show is on" She lunged for the remote almost knocking over the popcorn.

"We are having a nice sentimental moment and you want to watch T.V." said Davis shaking his head.

"You know I am a Naruto addict"

"It's not that good of a show I mean the fight scenes are sick though the whole thing is just flashbacks of how they want to be stronger than they are."

"I Do not care I love the show…"

She flipped through the channels not even caring what else was on. Though something caught Davis's eyes.

"GO BACK" he barked

"but…"

"NOW!"

She hastily flipped back three channels to CNN. On the screen an image of complete annihilation was shown.

"Now you are looking at downtown Yokohama live. The destruction that the monsters created is absolutely incredible. They have taken out half the city and are currently on there way north approximately 20 miles from Odiba…."

"I guess you get to start off as an honorary digidestined a lot sooner then I thought…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai took out his vibrating digivice a message from Davis.

"Emergency!! Turn on CNN NOW!!"

Tai ran to the family room and ripped the remote out of his mother's hand.

"TAI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!! MY COOKING SHOW IS ON!" she screeched at him.

"MOM QUEIT JUST TRUST ME!!"

The screen turned on to a scene unlike anything Tai had ever seen before. Complete catastrophic destruction.

"Now you are looking at downtown Yokohama live. The destruction that the monsters created is absolutely incredible. They have taken out half the city and are currently on there way north approximately 20 miles from Odiba…."

"KARI WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi you" said Gatomon seductively.

"Right back at you sweetie" giggled Patamon.

She cuffed him "You know I hate being babied…"

"Your so cute when your angry though…"

She rolled her eyes and settled herself in a comfortable position on the tree they were sitting in. Patamon cuddled up right next to her before she could protest. She calmed down he was being sweet she would not ruin it. She turned over and looked him squarely in the eyes and kissed him firmly on the lips. They kept at it till Gatomon pulled away.

"Did you hear that?"

"I was to busy kissing you to care."

"There it is again. Fly me out of this tree so we can get a good look."

Patamon groaned "fine"

The two of them flew out of the tree way above the building line. What they saw almost made them fall out of the sky.

"Devimon"

"Lady Devimon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's getting long and its getting good I have 50 pages of text and almost 15k words. Keep up the reviews they make my life so much better. Your welcome Lord Pata and thanks again to my man xXxTheBeastxXx. All is well. I still cant believe I wrote 10 pages of text on this one. Jeez. PLUS ITS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH SORTA SUCKED EVEN IF IT WAS CUTE.


	9. Chapter 9: The Other Side Of The Coin

The Other Side of the Coin

Hi again I know its an early post, but I had free time lucky for you guys!! Anyway this chapters big as the whole evil plot is revealed to you all no more sideshows and hints of baddies we have a war and its gonna get interesting no battling yet though next chapter is going to be an all out war with the new kids and the old veteran Digi destined

I don't own digimon or this would be the plot duhhh…!!

The Other Side of the Coin

"YOU ARROGANT FOOL YOU HAD HIM IN YOUR GRASPS AND YOU LOST TO TWO MEAGER CHAMPIONS!"

The screams that ensued were almost unbearable, high pitched and never ending as they bounced off the walls reverberating throughout the small enclosed room. As they ended a series of whimpers took place of the torturous outbursts. The giant spider digimon had had enough, even if Mummymon flirted with her 24/7 nobody deserved whatever treatment Oikawa was giving the poor fool. She opened the door and laid a hand on Oikawa's back just before he struck again.

"Master I think you have proven your point…We are close to victory there is no need to cause such pain for such silly happenings."

Oikawa sighed letting the frustration at his minion out with it. The spider was right, there was no need for this, he just wanted to hit the fool because he was always this un-reliable. He straightened up, fixing his clothing that had gotten dismantled in his rage and brushed of the fake dust from his jacket. He left the room without saying anything and made his way back to his quarters.

He shook his head mumbling to himself, so far everything had been a complete success, he could not believe he had a wrench in the works this far into the operation. The stupid mummy had screwed up, and because of that the finishing touches of the operation could not be completed. He turned the corner and typed in the password for his room. The door opened and he stepped inside. Walking over to his computer he grabbed the remote off the couch and turned on his television. Sitting down at his desk he turned on his laptop and turned over to his TV as it booted up. Smiling at the catastrophe that was in the process in downtown Odiba he turned back hearing the familiar noise of his computer ready. After opening a few programs here and there he got to work assembling the code for the next digimon in line. Soon he would get a call from Arukennymon saying that she needed to pick up the package at primary village though he hoped he could finish his next project by then. This particular digimon was giving him a problem though soon it would be complete. He typed furiously locating code and assembling it and then disassembling it if need be. Seconds quickly turned into minutes and then hours, he was beginning to worry that somehow these last two pieces were completely lost for good. Then he found them, attached to another piece of code for whatever reason they had escaped his scans. He stopped, rubbing his eyes and smiled he was done with the hard part. Looking at the clock and then his cell phone he took a guess that he had enough time and proceeded on…..

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on his hard bed not having anything better to do the man just sat there. Things once again had gone down the tubes and he had no way to fix it. His girlfriend had dumped him in front of everyone, his boss had fired him because of something he did not do and most importantly he was being kicked out of his apartment because he could not pay rent. He dropped down and lay wondering what to do. It was times like these he wished Hiroki was here. An actual friend among friends who would bail him out of days like today. He wondered sometimes how he kept going everything in his life was so sad. He just wanted to just destroy there lives like they had destroyed his. Cause as much pain to them as they had done to his. Ruin their futures like they had ruined his. The only question for Oikawa was not WHY like you may expect the only thoughts were HOW?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remembering all those years ago Oikawa smiled. That had been the day that he had decided to take action against all the people who had destroyed everything he had grown to care for. He had searched and searched for away to destroy them all. His first thoughts had always been to use the digimon. Though the problem was he could never find one that fit both of his needs, if they were strong enough to fulfill his goals they would never be his subordinates. Then he thought of creating one, though that was to difficult as well. Then one day while his thoughts were borderline suicidal, a thought came to him, "Why don't the evil digimon become reborn?" With that in mind he rushed home and looked through the data he had on the Digital World. Digimon as he knew were always reborn in primary village once they had collected all of their data in the recycling bin. Then they were eggs and they hatched and became in their baby forms again and slowly progressed back to their strength over time. There were some exceptions though and he soon realized that he was right in thinking that no evil digimon had ever been reborn. Or at least retained their darkness when they were reborn. He thought there must be a failsafe preventing them from keeping there evil as they passed on. After that he realized not the future not a whole new digimon, AN OLD DIGIMON! From there he began his work. Quickly he learned of the failsafe that was created. It was really like a metal detector at an airport. It was very brief though effective for its purposes. Simply put, you could not put the gun in your jacket as you walked through the metal detector you had to find away to put a gun on the other side. And that is exactly what he had done. The failsafe/bypass/metal detector had been to powerful for him to adjust. So rather than try to beat it with brute force he had simply maneuvered his way around it. He rebuilt the digimon from the code that was in the "recycle bin" of sorts and then took their evil out of them. Then he sent them through the bypass and they passed with flying colors, though before they were re-born he had simply just put the evil back where it was as well as some other things that made them loyal to him and voila an army of invincible solders because when ever they died he could just rebuild them. Currently he was working on the last of the dark masters that he could find. He had found three and he was under the impression that there was a fourth though he could find hide nor hair of him. Puppetmon was brought back today as well as MetalSeadramon and he was about to finish Machinedramon once he had implemented the, "evil" or better darkness, with in him. Devimon and Lady Devimon were weaklings compared to these three and he could not imagine the havoc a trio like this could cause. Finally they all would pay every last one of them. The man who took Hiroki from him, everyone of his girlfriends who had dumped him, his parents for never understanding, all of his friends that had left him for better things, all of the kids who had called him…HIM a creep, all of those stupid digi-brats who thought they could stop HIS MIGHT they would all bow and be destroyed at his hand!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The little car lurched out of the driveway and flew off the driveway onto the sidewalk and slammed down on the road as it was launched off the curb. Jun quickly shifted it out of reverse and into first and gunned it down the narrow road completely ignorant to the red light she had just ran through.

"If mom saw that bit of driving she would come down harder on you than a rock off a cliff" laughed Davis

"DO YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS AND SAVE THE WORLD?" barked Jun.

They flew forward as the car quickly surpassed double the speed limit on every road they touched. Davis rolled his eyes, it was one thing to do this in a Ferrari or a Porsche though you just looked stupid driving like an idiot in a VW bug. A very old VW bug at that. The destruction and the battle luckily were neither far nor hard to miss and any cop that would have given them a ticket was either watching the battle or trying to help fight in it. The car came to a screaming halt into one of the parking spots. Davis had his seatbelt on though Veemon was not as lucky for his face had made a nice pancake on the windshield. The two boys scrambled out of the car.

"Ready buddy?"

"What are we doing, fast or fiery?"

"We still need to get there we start off fast."

"OK VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO….RAIDRAMON THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"

Jun stood opened mouthed at the gigantic electric leopard stood before her. Seeing the cute fluff ball change into a bigger cute fluff ball was one thing. Seeing the bigger cute fluff ball turn into a giant monster was a whole different spectrum. She looked at Davis smiling he giant goofy smile at her expression she collected herself, though still quite shocked at what had happened. Then she noticed it, Davis's expression had changed from silly to serious in a blink of an eye. He was worried, the only time serious Davis showed was when he was worried. Crap she thought to herself, things may get dicey.

"Anything I can do to help?" she said watching as Davis climbed his partner.

"Be ready to cart me back to the hospital, I will try to stay in contact via cell can't promise anything things are gonna get a little rough…" he turned away refusing to show how worried he actually was, these baddies were REAL baddies, no fake control spire monsters this was kill or be killed and he was not ready for that yet no matter how tough he was. He turned to take off, though Jun stopped him.

"Davis!"

He turned his head back

"Kick some monster ass!"

He smiled and gave her his patented fist pump as Raidramon took off down the streets with him on board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His shadow once again engulfed all as they looked up in fear at him. He had not even found one entity that was willing to fight around here and it seemed the only ones who could stop him in this world would have to be the digi-destined. He continued to fly endlessly looking for something that did not seem to be there. Nobody could defeat his might he was BlackWarGreymon. Though something deep inside him always wished someone finally would. He continued past the valleys the mountains the deserts the cities the towns. Then as he passed one of the larger cities a noise echoed above everything else all he did was listen to the tune as he passed by pretending like nothing had happened…

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) 

And he just flew on forgetting the pain so deep inside the thing that he refused to admit existed. The thing that was bothering the young brown haired Digi-destined so much. He continued to ignore the deep aching pain in his heart and it finally had reached a point of no return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well we finally have a plot now thanks to xXx The Beast xXx. Well no it was completely my idea I just had trouble writing it in coherent sentences and I still doubt I did now… Though thanks to beast here I made some sense of it… I had a completely different idea on the whole thing though when I decided to incorporate Devimon and Lady Devimon I did not like the idea very much and had the pleasure of the whole evil not being able to repawn thing in my head. It works well and as an my buddy said, it's a great way to bring back some old… friends… friends indeed my pal friends indeed… I am curious if Lord Pata will like lets see…. And finally thanks Three Days Grace for that song (Animal I have Become from their album One X) I thought it fit BWG so well so as he was flying he heard it from a concert….


	10. Chapter 10: Angels and Demons

Raidramon flew down the streets of Odiaba racing through stop signs jumping over cars and avoiding people as he attempted to join the battle as quickly as possible

Angels and Demons

I do not own digimon duh….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raidramon flew down the streets of Odiaba racing through stop signs jumping over cars and avoiding people as he attempted to join the battle as quickly as possible. Davis was on top of him holding on for dear life busily trying to understand all of the information that was pouring through his D3 and his D-Terminal everyone was in massive panic mode and he being the leader was attempting to calm everyone down.

"Ok Raidramon here is the dealio" said Davis

Raidramon grunted in response to busy avoiding debris and other humans to make coherent sentences.

"Currently all of the veterans are in downtown Odiaba near the Ferris Wheel heading off some old enemy of theirs called Puppetmon he seems to be our biggest problem right now for he is the only Mega on the field of play. Tai and Matt are trying to go Mega though they are having trouble because they need their crests. Izzy is trying to get in contact with that Gennai dude because they need more power. All they can do is champion and that's not going to be enough, we will probably need to go down there to clean up the mess if things get a little sticky. Ken is on his way though as you know he is across the water so even with Stingmon we can't go DNA Digi till he gets here which is around 10+ minutes. Yolie and Cody are currently with Izzy and are our second line of defense if the veterans can't control the stupid Puppet. Currently we are trying to provide some back up for TK and Kari, they have some old enemies of their own to deal with, Devimon and Lady Devimon. They seem to have a connection with those two as well. My only question is how are these old baddies coming back all at the same time?"

Raidramon laughed "You sound like a general in a war for god sakes, take it easy we will deal with these just like all of the other baddies"

"Well sorry for being concerned the last time I was in a battle I lost was captured and got my head beaten in and my body ripped raw and spent a week in a hospital. This is the real thing don't you get it you overgrown leopard its kill or BE KILLED and I don't want to lose. Nor do you want to be deleted so lets stop with the funny business and start doing our job people are getting hurt out there." Davis snarled back.

"Fine ok what level are these digimon that we are about to face?"

"Ummm…" some more typing ensued "TK says Devimon is a champion though in reality closer to an ultimate and Lady Devimon is a ultimate closer to a Mega. So it seems we have our work cut out for us"

Raidramon nodded and turned the corner into the park where he could see four angels flying in the sky two absorbing the light around them the other two secreting more of it. Davis followed his gaze and looked into the sky with amazement. He had seen Angemon before though he had only heard of Angewoman and she was really something else. Though he was concerned how with out her crest had Kari made Gatomon Digivolve? Raidramon leaped forward into the clearing where Kari and TK stood holding hands as they looked up into the sky with fear. Davis dismounted Raidramon landing on his feet sliding with momentum on the grass and stopped right before TK and Kari.

"The cavalry is here!" he bellowed "Raidramon its flying time de-digivolve and go to Ex-Veemon!"

The leopard shrank back down to his rookie form and then re-digivoved into champion before their eyes.

"Veemon Digivolve to….. Ex-Veemon!"

Though before the largest form of Juns blue fluffball could take off Kari shouted

"Davis no!"

The two of them looked around looking at Kari with confusion.

"This is our fight let us fight it! If we need you then you can join though stay out of our battles!"

"Your joking, you need help I don't care whether or not you want it! This isn't about you its about the world and we need to stop them!"

"Davis, these are our problems we destroyed them once WE have to do it again !" yelled Kari

Davis shook his head and slumped his shoulders. "Ex-Veemon stand down we will wait for our chance"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four angles stood in a face off with angemon and angewoman on the side of Odiba that was still intact while they looked over at the two fallen angels seeing the destruction that had been caused.

"You will NOT get past us we will not let you destroy this half of the city" shouted Angemon

"Try me you stupid pest this time you wont surprise us we know just what you have got" laughed Devimon

"We meet again you witch" said Angewoman staring down her rival "And I though a little nightmare like you wouldn't show her face again after the beat down I gave you"

"Just try to keep up blondie" laughed Lady Devimon.

Devimon flew at angemon catching him off guard briefly. Though he quickly recovered and tore the fallen angel off his path with his angel staff. As this took place Angewoman watched unaware that Lady Devimon had snuck up behind her. Or unaware till the witch had her by her hair and was throwing her to the ground. Angewoman stopped herself before she hit the ground though before she looked up Lady Devimon had already forcefully kicked her in the back as she hit the concrete below. Angemon flew over to ward off any stray attacks from both of the evil digimon so Angewoman could get up and collect her self before getting blasted again. This was not effective as both of them sent attacks at them.

"Darkness wave!"

"Touch of evil!"

The two attacks joined together creating a spectacular explosion of dark energy where at the center both of the angels stood taking the full hit of the blast. The smoke from the blast sat there revealing nothing from what had happened. Then it cleared just enough to see Angemon's smoking body.

"ANGEMON" shouted TK

"That was too easy ehhh Lady…"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Then from the rubble shot an arrow of light directly hitting its target in the chest. Devimon moaned as the light drove a hole right through him and he slowly fell to the ground some five feet from Angemon's body. Angewoman shot from the rubble right at the evil witch. Lady Devimon was shocked to see her still relatively strong after the attacks she had endured. She shot another darkness wave at her which Angewoman easily dodged as she flew forward gaining momentum hitting Lady Devimon directly in the face with her fist. Lady Devimon flew up in the sky from the force of the blow recovering just in time to counter another arrow of light from Angewoman with yet another darkness wave. She then flew through the smoke that the combined attacks had made looking for her foe. Where was she? Her question was quickly answered with an explosion from behind her.

"Heavens Charm!"

Lady Devimon flew forward screaming in pain from the brilliant light hitting her in the back.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU STUPID BLONDE!!" Lady Devimon shrieked flying at her and reigning consecutive successive blows.

"TRY AND STOP ME YOU WITCH!" Angewoman finally grabbed one of her arms twisting behind her head until she heard a loud pop. A scream echoed from the blackness that was her enemy.

"Still to much for you eh? Light ALWAYS beats darkness" Angewoman whispered to her. Then she grabbed Lady Devimon's hair flinging her over her and then completing the arc through her towards the ground. She followed up with another blow of light from a Celestial arrow in the back of the falling Digimon and as she hit the ground finished off with a full powered Heaven' Charm.

As Lady Devimon flew down hitting the concrete below Angemon woke from the large blast that Angewoman had shot in the fallen angels wake. Angemon slowly got to his feet still smoking from the massive blast that their enemies had landed at him. He looked down and saw Devimon attempting to get up as well though unlike Devimon he did not have a gaping hole in him. Devimon got up and looked over at the Digimon who had destroyed him last time, there was no way he would let him win again. Even if it killed him he would cause a stalemate and force Angemon back down to rookie, he was done for anyway.

"You may have beaten me again though there is no way I WILL EVER LET YOU WIN THIS IS A DRAW"

Summoning up his power he shot one more _touch of evil_ at the angel. Angemon attempted to dodge the attack though his reflexs were much slower due to the extreme fatigue and took another attack directly in the chest causing him to fly backwards into a tree shattering it.

"Sonofa…" He moaned loudly as he reverted back to Patamon and slipped in to unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"THIS IS RIDICULOS LET US HELP, ANGEMON'S ALREADY OUT HOW DO YOU KNOW ANGEWOMAN CAN DO THIS ALONE"

Kari glared at Davis "are you questioning our power, cause even now Angewoman could seriously kick Ex-Veemons blue butt, IT IS OUR FIGHT TO FIGHT, THESE ARE OUR FIGHTS WITH OUR FOES! NOW LET US BE!"

"NO!! STOP THIS ITS JUST CRAZY!"

TK walked back with Patamon in his arms, tears flowing down. "Davis the score is 1-1 for the Soccer championships against Ken's team YOUR RIVALS with 2 minutes left in the game. You have a twisted ankle from a slide tackle though even if your hurt and the team is better off with out you what do you want?"

Davis looked down "To keep on fighting…."

Kari nodded….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Devimon" cried Devimon "Take my power"

Lady Devimon still in the concrete from the Heavens Charm in the back, slowly got up and nodded. She gratefully took the power from Devimon as he slowly disappeared into nothingness. Turning back to Angewoman refreshed and almost completely restored and her arm healed she took off.

"Black WING"

Her arm transformed into a spear as she closed in on Angewoman. Angewoman stopped the spear with both of her hands before it could hit her though the force of the blow sent her backwards. Lady Devimon laughed and with her free hand landed successive backhand slaps across her face. Angewoman annoyed began to throw Lady Devimon upwards to get her off her though before the nightmare got anywhere she flipped backwards in the air firmly landing her foot on the fallen angel's face.

"You are so pathetic I mean honestly, I'm not even trying give me a challenge" scoffed Angewoman

"YOU WILL SHUT UP NOW!! I HATE YOU!!" Lady Devimon screamed flying at her at her top speed. Angewoman geared up to punch her in the face completely missed as Lady Devimon dodged grabbing the angels arm in the process and threw her back towards the ground. Angewoman this time going to fast could not slow down and hit the concrete at a very high speed. Slowly turning her head as fast as the pain would let her she heard screaming victory and she heard the familiar sound of bats wings from her Lady Devimons signature attack. Though the pain never came…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ANGEWOMAN NO" Kari screamed when her digimon hit the concrete below. She looked up and saw Lady Devimon shooting down wave after wave of darkness at her partner. "Oh god no she better OH GOD NO!! ANGEWOMAN!!" she screamed. Then out of nowhere a blue blur took shape in front of the crater that had just been created from the angels body.

Kari instantly recognized as Ex-Veemon though what was happening did not come clearly in her head. Then a groan of pain as the darkness hit the muscular blue winged digimon took the full brunt of the blow completely protecting Angewoman from the darkness that would have surely destroyed her in her weakened state.

"EXVEEMON" Davis yelled, looking at Kari with pain in his eyes as they looked at her with pure contempt 'NOW look what you have done!' said the eyes as he turned racing towards his wounded friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angewoman looked and saw ExVeemon above her, followed by a very dark light. She gasped realizing that he had taken the shot for her. And blinked catching Chibimon in her arms. Now she was pissed one of her friends had been hurt badly saving her butt. That was not right. She flew out of the crater and placed the badly wounded Chibimon gently in Davis's waiting arms. She then flew up to greet her nemesis.

"So now you need people to save your worthless butt." Laughed Lady Devimon

"I'm not the only one" scoffed Angewoman in reply

Lady Devimon rolled her eyes remembering Devimon "He was worthless just like the blue boy"

"Ok no. Its go time me and you nobody else. WE FINISH THIS NOW!!"

"Fine by me"

And they flew forward willing to die to destroy the other one as the hate for each other nearly destroyed them. This would not end till the other was beyond destroyed….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai looked up at his giant dinosaur partner who was now stumbling towards him and the other digidestined. Running for his life from Greymon as Greymon begged for him to run farther away from him only three thoughts passed through his head. The first was he hoped that Kari Davis and TK were doing better with Devi-and Lady Devimon. The second was how much he had absolutely hated Puppetmon when they had fought him earlier. The third and final thought before his out of control digimon finally caught up with him was 'what is going on?' and with that the blackness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hoped I lived up to the battle expectations I think it's a pretty good chapter lots of action and plenty of fun ehh?? Thanks again to beasty for reading it over before I reviewed I hope theres some more of those sweat and tears you were looking for… Oh and you might wanna look it as his fic if you're a dakari fan so far its pretty good and I hear its gonna have like 4 parts to it and is gonna be quite the work of art. It's a little angsty though if you like that like me it's a good read. Its called War of Crests. Sorry if this chappie is a little late I had lots of work and was waiting for Koumi's review…. Anyway 11 is gonna finish up the Angel battle…. Which I hope was sufficient. And honestly please review I need more than just 4 people reviewing per chap so if this is one of your favorite stories mind just commenting on it for me… it takes 5 seconds…..11 will be out soon…. And im close to 20000 words I think by now… no I just checked I will be over 20k when I post (YAY ME!) I never thought Id be so dedicated to anything in my life!!


	11. Chapter 11: The Loss of A Light

The sky light up with dazzling arrays of black and white constantly clashing always intertwined and where they met power coursed out of their entities

Warning things will get a little intense you will see no gore stuff just sad and intense.

I don't own the digi stuff nor the potato chips nor the goggles.

Chapter 11: A Loss of Light

The sky light up with dazzling arrays of black and white constantly clashing always intertwined and where they met power coursed out of their entities. Nobody currently had the upper ground as they both flew head on driven by passion and hatred. Each attack countered by another each punch blocked or parried each burst of energy whittled out by its opposite attack. This had been going on for 15 minutes and somehow both combatants were still going strong. Energy seemed to be limitless as they were both consumed by adrenaline and rage.

Kari looked up fearful of something going wrong. If Angewoman lost it would probably mean complete defeat. The others were faring no better if not worse than they were and the last thing they needed was for Lady Devimon to break through Angewoman and destroy any hope of success. This needed to end and needed to end soon. Though Lady Devimon seemed to know that as she spent most of her time dodging and countering than fighting back. She was waiting for backup just as they were but she seemed to think that she had a better chance of getting it than they did. Kari looked over at the two boys and their digimon. Patamon was out cold and TK just let him be he needed rest and that's what he gave him. Unfortunately Chibimon was faring a lot worse and was pretty badly shaken up. Davis tried to comfort him but the poor guy could barely breath the pain was so bad. She felt bad this was in a way her fault. She thought her and Angewoman could win this fight, after all it was their nemesis though she was wrong. Angewoman had nearly been killed, though ExVeemon had saved her and had really taken it pretty bad in the process. Davis was none to happy and he had made that clear completely blocking out TK and Kari when they tried to apologize. He was not mad at Chibimon for disobeying him, rather annoyed at TK and Kari for forcing it to come to that. He put his hand around Chibimon's head like a pillow trying to get the little guy to sleep. Soon his gesture was successful when little whimpering snores told him that the smallest of the blue dragons was sound asleep…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angewoman took off again for another attack. She was getting thoroughly annoyed that this was going nowhere fast. The stupid fallen angel was practically refusing to fight her and it had become obvious that she was just waiting for some of her friends to show up. She needed to finish her off before that happened though she was getting tired and did not have the energy to even risk a home run shot that would finish the battle for her in her favor.

"Getting tired?" chuckled Lady Devimon

"I'm not the only one…" replied Angewoman noticing Lady Devimon's body which was heaving for more air.

Lady Devimon rolled her eyes "You know what this is boring me and really has no point in the grand scheme of things. I'll forget you and call it a win in my book after I destroy your stupid human buddies"

"THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN US!" Angewoman yelled…

"What makes you think I care. Honestly I have no honor nor do I want to have any!" and with that she flew directly at Kari with Angewoman doing what ever she could to cut off the angle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari looked up horrified to see Lady Devimon flying with her spear right at her. There was nowhere to go nowhere to hide they were out in the middle of the park she would never make it to the trees in time with Davis, TK and their wounded Digimon in tow. Kari just stood there like a deer in headlights wondering if this was the end.

"KARI MOVE!" yelled Davis

Still she stood as the two angels grew closer to them. It did not look like Angewoman was going to make it in time. The angle was to great.

"KARI MOVE NOW!!" roared Davis.

Still she stood and Davis sprang into action putting Chibimon in his sweatshirt hood he ran over jumping and smothering Kari trying to protect her from the impending attack. Lady Devimon could not be far away now maybe 100 feet or so. She closed in her spear as sharp as ever until at possibly at the last second Angewoman got close enough to shove her off her path. This caused the nightmare to edge off her bead line for the humans and rather that hitting Davis and Kari she hit the concrete next to them, causing a giant explosion of concrete and rock sent Davis and Kari flying. Though Davis still held on to her protecting the girl he so deeply loved from all of the other debris as he was hit by rock after rock. After flying a good 20 to 30 feet in the air Davis spun the two of them around so he would be the one to hit the concrete rather than her and Chibimon. He landed roughly bouncing once..twice before coming to a halt just before the stone steps leading out of the park.

Kari blinked not believing she was still alive she knew that Davis had protected her, but could not believe that he was that successful. She looked around and saw that she was far away from where Lady Devimon had hit. She must have been tossed off in the resulting explosion. Though where was Dav…. Then she looked down and saw the brown haired boy that looked like her brother beneath her. He had a large grimace of pain on his face though opened his eyes to look at Kari.

"You… You OK?" he asked the wind was completely knocked out of him so talking was a huge effort.

"Am I OK are YOU OK is the real question, That's twice now you have saved my life in the past week."

"She" he pointed at Angewoman "is not your only guardian angel" he smiled getting up and lifting Kari off the ground in the process. He put her on her feet and put his arm around her. He then bent down to pick up a very annoyed Chibimon who was to weak to voice a complaint as he was attempting to go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Devimon was now beside her self with anger. Once again she had been thwarted just like every other attack. Screaming in rage she tore from the rubble that had resulted in her failure, and her spear still long and true and struck her foe in the chest. Her momentum carried her forward all the way until her body collided with Angewoman's. Angewoman gasped with pain and surprise. The spear had gone straight through her chest and there was no real fixing to do there. No Band-Aid or kisses could fix the hole that went straight through her and out the other side.

Kari's gaze was quickly torn from Davis at the shrill scream of Lady Devimon. She looked over and gasped with horror to see Angewoman with Lady Devimon's black spear all the way through her.

"ANGEWOMAN" she screamed "ANGEWOMAN!!" she tore from Davis running towards her dying partner. "ANGEWOMAN!!"

Lady Devimon withdrew her spear from her foe and since the angel of light had no energy she fell the 30 or so feet to the ground hitting it hard hitting it with a finishing thud.

Kari and TK ran to the dying angel and Patamon who had just woken up stood atop TK's head began sobbing. Kari began to scream "ANGEWOMAN NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US WE, NO I NEED YOU!!" Tears fell in bunches from her soft swollen eyes.

"kari" whispered with Angewoman

"Ang…e…woman" kari sobbed. Angewoman had begun to disintegrate slowly from her legs up.

"Never forget the ones you truly love your light will always shine on them."

And with that she was gone a dust on the brink swirling on the wind.

"And she thought she could beat the one the only queen of darkness, I sure showed her ehhh meddling fools. Ill make you all pay for your … insubordination today."

"How bout you start with me…?" said a voice from behind them.

Kari and TK spun on the spot and saw Ken and Davis as well as the familiar digimon they had grown to love. Paildramon stood in front of the two boys his armor glinting in the light.

Kari gasped "Ken… how… what about Chibimon?"

"I'm sorry Kari I arrived to late" ken bowed his head " I should have gotten here faster, though I will make it up as best as I can Davis and I here are gonna kick this witch's dark butt!"

"Angewoman's death got Chibimon off his blue butt, then ken showed up just as Angewoman passed off. I think you can picture the rest." Barked Davis

"Hey witchy you ready for some payback?!" yelled Paildramon.

Lady Devimon cracked her neck and assumed a fighting stance in the air. "Payback I DOUBT IT"

Paildramon flew off and he met Lady Devimon right at the point where Angewoman was earlier struck with the fatal blow. Both of there fists connected with each other and the force of the attack sent both of them flying, Lady Devimon to the sky Paildramon to the ground. Paildramon still fresh recovered faster and sent his signature attack "Desperato Blaster" at Lady Devimon. Lady Devimon shrieked when the attack hit her in the back. Still seething she flew back at Paildramon though this time instead of a fist she turned her arm into that deadly spear again hoping for similar results. Though Paildramon was prepared for that he knew what the spear could do. Flying out of the way at the last second he sent his cable catcher attack at the metamophisized arm. Lady Devimon kept flying though quickly was brought to a halt by the cables attached to her arm. Though she went one way and her arm went another and with a pop and screech her spear was torn of her body and she was sent, screaming, to the ground. Paildramon dropped the third arm he had just acquired and flew after her. Lady Devimon quickly got to her feet, beyond anger and pain she just stood there disbelieving at what had just happened. Then with one hand she shot off her "Darkness wave" attack at her incoming foe. Paildramon not expecting her to recover so soon took three successive blasts to his chest and flew to the ground landing right beside Lady Devimon's ruined arm. Lady Devimon soared towards her weakened opponent and began to power up for the finishing attack. Flying at her top speed she aimed her self right at Paildramon, who was still groggy from the attacks. Closing her eyes she balled up her fist now full to the brim with dark energy and sent it soaring into Paildramon's face. Though she did not come into contact with energy and rather feeling the throbbing pain in her fist that she expected for punching him so hard she felt a much worse pain in her chest. She opened her eyes in confusion and looked down to see Paildramon holding her spear. She followed the spear up and made the connection that the pain in her chest was coming from her own spear. SHE HAD BEEN DEFEATED BY HER OWN SPEAR HOW COULD SHE BE SO FOOLISH. The same bloodied instrument that had been the downfall of so many digimon most recently Angewoman had been her own demise.

"God damn you blue boy" she whispered and she just like the angel of light joined the dust on the wind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stay tuned its gonna get good, keep reviewing all you…. (sorry still sorta sad that Angewomans dead so I can't really say much) Don't worry it isn't over yet….

"Never forget the ones you truly love your light will always shine on them."


	12. Chapter 12: In Need of Help

Davis's head drooped his emotions consuming him

DON'T OMFG OWN OMFG DIGIMON OMFG (not even the OMFG's!)

Davis's head drooped his emotions consuming him. They had won, but in reality it had been a terrible defeat. He looked at Kari who was on her knees weeping uncontrollably, her hand gripping her digivice close to her shattered heart, her knuckles white, as she tried to feebly restore the light and the love that had disintegrated on the same wind that took Angewoman away. Davis felt awful, though more so he felt useless for he shared a portion of Kari's pain, and could not imagine feeling what she was feeling now. TK dropped down beside her gripping her tightly kissing her cheeks and doing what ever he could to keep the water from streaming down her beautiful tear stricken face. He knew the pain and while a while back Devimon had taken away Patamon he knew the wound and it always was fresh in his mind. The reappearance of his old foe had only brought back un-wanted memories that he now poured out in emotion once again. Patamon was besides himself moaning with agony as if the spear had really gone through his heart, and in many respects it probably felt like it conceded Davis. Those two had been so close and really in love, though now that relationship had been split into many shattered pieces. Ken looked down as the tired de-digivolved Wormon now rested on his shoulder. He also knew what Kari was going through, but it was worse for Kari, she and her partner had knew each other for so much longer had been through so much more then him and Wormon, not that the bond was not there it just had not been explored in such great depth.

Davis maneuvered his way past the rubble that the battle had caused attempting to reach a thoroughly exhausted Demi-Veemon having gone twice now with the same enemy in 20 minutes or so. He picked up the little guy and put him in the hood of sweatshirt and made his way over to Kari. Kneeling down in front of her he put his arm on TK's shoulder, TK slowly got off of Kari and turned around facing Davis. Davis held out a hand which TK quickly batted away. He moved forward and gripped Davis into a hug embracing him. Davis was taken aback and then welcomed the hug.

"I'm sorry I just need…to talk to her" Davis whispered into TK's ear so only he could hear.

"I know and I understand go to her" Davis began to spin towards Kari though before he could TK grabbed his shoulder. "Davis I'm sorry for putting you through this, we should have told you."

Davis nodded his head "Now's not the time, but thank you, though its my fault" then slowly he turned back towards Kari.

She looked up into his eyes and he saw such a deep throbbing pain as more tears began to flow. Brushing back her hair, he slowly began wiping away the tears from her beautiful face, wishing he could kiss those trembling lips. Though he held his emotions in check because now she needed him more than ever.

"Kari…I'm so…" tears began to form in his eyes. He could not stand to see her like this.

"You saved … her once… I could not expect I should….not have….expected that twice….." she managed to squeak out in between sobs. She then grabbed hold of the boy in a giant bear hug, weeping uncontrollably into his chest. "Thank you for saving me again" just like last time she slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Both boys wanted to say something, though this was not the time or the place so they held their tongues.

TK stood up with Patamon on his head as he noticed Ken slowly moved forward attempting to join the group. Wiping tears from his eyes, as Patamon did the same, he asked Ken and Davis.

"How did you guys go Ultimate?"

"What do you mean how?" said Ken looking at Wormon, who was still perched on his shoulder and then back to TK.

"Well our Digimon are not strong enough to go Ultimate in the real world with out the power of our crests. Well except for Gatomon who is always at Champion and can go Ultimate whenever she wants mind you as long as there's not a control spire in the area."

At the mention of Gatomon's name Kari once again broke down into tears into Davis's chest as Davis, patting Kari affectionately said, "Ken don't you have a crest?"

Ken looked at Davis with a expression of confusion on his face once again looking towards Wormon for help.

"You know that purple thingy I gave you the day you joined us with that symbol on it"

"Oh ya I remember that." Ken fished in his pocket for it. "Izzy gave it back to me like a month ago saying something about how some guy named Genaie gave it back to him"

"Gennai" said TK correcting him as Ken pulled out the squarish object from his pants pocket. Though it was not normal and plain as it usually was now it was glowing with a brilliant purple aura.

"What the heck" remarked Ken looking at his glowing crest.

Demi-Veemon poked his head out of Davis's sweatshirt, it was obvius that he had been crying though he made a childish attempt to hide it. "SO THAT'S WHAT I FELT!!"

"What do you…mean DemiVeemon?" sniffled Kari.

"Well after Lady Devimon des….." before he said destroyed Davis harshly flicked his ear "OW…. Well ummm…. Anyway I was seriously really mad though I had no juice at all and I could not Digivolve no matter how I tried, then Ken showed up and then power surged through me and I was able to digivolve all the way to ExVeemon and then I felt even stronger when Stingmon was right there and I somehow had the energy to go to Paildramon with him…."

"Interesting…." Said Davis turning towards TK he nodded and got up and TK slowly went back next to his girlfriend. Davis flipped out his cell phone and dialed Jun's number. As it rang he added "Maybe Izzy has some insight…. COME ON JUN PICK UP!!" it rang all the way through to the answering machine and Davis hung up. Though 5 second into his ranting about how retarded his sister was his phone rang. He picked up.

"Pick up the first time honestly."

"Whatever" said Jun "Where are you"

"The park… hurry"

"How did the battle go… The good guys won right?"

"………….."

"Crap…"

"Just hurry"

Davis hung up his phone and said "Jun will be here in about 5 min…." though he was cut off by a loud screech of tires. He turned to see Jun's yellow bug pulling into the parking lot. "I guess I lied… Don't worry about hiding the Digimon she knows everything" everyone looked up at him in horror "I HAD TO she saw my back and threatened to tell my parents she may be a pain though so far she has been a huge help."

All of them ran to the car as Davis hopped in front and the other three hopped in back. Jun not even bothering to see if everyone was buckled in zoomed forward narrowly missing some of the rubble. Jun felt he phone vibrate and she opened it, a text message from… Davis! She spun her head towards her brother then back at the phone.

_Jun srry for not explaining. Good guys won though we rlly lost Kari's Digi got _

_destroyed and everyone is upset about it. DON'T BRING IT UP!!_

Jun looked at her brother again and nodded and continued driving. Flying through the streets missing stop signs and zooming through red lights she went on. Davis had not given her a destination though judging that he had called her that meant that there was no fight in the Digimon and he wanted to go back home. The ride home was uneventful, (or uneventful if you discounted Jun's Driving) and they reached Davis's house in possibly record time. Everyone got out still saying nothing Kari and TK still inseparable, Ken still passive, Davis furiously typing on his D-Terminal with Izzy. Things were going downright awful down there it turned out. Greymon had been taken over by Puppetmon and was single-handedly taking out the other Digimon while Puppetmon just laughed and laughed.

They all walked inside and Ken made a quick run for the bathroom as the other sat down. Kari still encased in TK's love as he refused to let her go. Davis stood there anxious for something to happen. Nothing did so he made something happen.

"Jun take care of them" said Davis getting up.

"WHAT YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK OUT THERE!!" yelled Jun

"I have to they need me" said Davis keeping his cool.

"Davis.. we need you… don't leave us…" whimpered Kari

Davis ignored her taking Demi-Veemon out of his sweatshirt hood. "You think you got another round in you still?"

DemiVeemon yawned and shook his head looking up at Davis with his signature "Let's GO!!" look. Davis grinned. "Glad to see it" TK stood up with Patamon on his head.

"We are coming too! You realize that?" said TK growling his disapproval.

"Your place is here with your girlfriend" said Davis right back.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE TREATED LIKE A FOUR YEAROLD WE ARE COMING WITH YOU!!" yelled Kari her sadness becoming anger.

Davis stood up walking right to her he stopped inches from her face and stood there. Then he moved forward kissing her fully on the lips. He pulled back quickly and looked her fully in the eyes. He saw surprise, but happiness a happiness he was worried he would never see again. He wanted to keep that happiness there, but things needed to be done before that Tai needed help and she would only be a distraction. TK had to be here so she would not do anything stupid in her mourning and to keep her comfort even if he wanted to be the one to do that.

"I love you and I can not lose you. TK may be your boyfriend, but my feelings are just as strong for you as his are. He will protect you and I would trust him with my life so I am trusting him with yours" turning to TK he looked down "if I don't make it back…."

"I know" said TK cutting him off.

"Jun if I need you I will call" said Daivs

"You mean you will call me every five minutes so I know your not dead SOUNDS GOOD!!" replied Jun

Davis nodded and began to go out the door. "and Davis?" said TK Davis stopped in his path. "She is my girlfriend not yours" Davis turned around rolling his eyes he laughed and yelled "THOSE ARE JUST SILLY DETAILS" and walked out the door

Though just before he could run off he was stopped in his path by a quick punch to the stomach. Doubling over he looked up to see his attacker. He tilted his head and saw Ken with Wormon on his shoulder .

"Think you could leave with out your best buddies" laughed Ken

"I guess not when my best friend has a left hook like that!" sputtered Davis.

"Lets go…Buddy of my heart"

"You got it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BlackWarGreymon hovered looking down at the battle below him. The Mega Digimon Puppetmon was seriously handing the Digidestined's butts to them. Still undecided about what to do; destroy the digidestined or destroy the dumb puppet he just watched enjoying the fight. Finally and idea came to him and he flew down to join the battle below.

"_This animal I have become..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoped you like ya'll 13 will be out soonish….Exams are starting soon so I might not get a lot of chapters out really fast though ill make sure I catch you up over summer vaca….

Goggleboy out…


	13. Chapter 13: Mega Issues

Tai looked down at the mass of ruble everywhere

Chapter 13 Mega Issues:

I don't own digimon duh…..

HOPE YOUR READY FOR SOME KICK BUTT BWG ACTION WOOOOOOOOO!!

Tai looked down at the mass of ruble everywhere. Buildings demolished, the Ferris Wheel destroyed, as well as the other carnival rides, the streets and roads covered in debris others were torn up like cardboard. He sighed not believing this was happening how could so much chaos ensue from their digimon? The battle looked close to being over, and Puppetmon was the one that was going to win. Things had gone well early on Puppetmon seemed rusty with his attacks, not being able to hit the digidestined or their digimon nor could he dodge very well and most of their attacks hit him. Though as the battle progressed things had gotten worse. First Greymon had been taken over and had been sent on a rampage, nearly killing Tai when he could not run away fast enough. Though when everything seemed under control and Greymon seemed out for the count Puppetmon did some crazy thing with some strange new attack and had been able to force Greymon to Dark Digivolve to SkullGreymon. When this had happened the Digidestined had seemed done for. SkullGreymon was on a rampage and nothing seemed to be making a scratch on him. Eventually he had run out of power, but not before taking out Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Kabutarimon. Now all three in their rookie modes were not much help.

Tai put his head down and sighed deeply before looking back to the field of play. He looked up, and blinked looking up into the bright sun beating down. Squinting up he noticed a black speck right in the middle of where the sun was the brightest. Putting his hand up by instinct to pull down his goggles he reached up and felt nothing. 'Oh Davis…' he mumbled remembering that he had passed on his prized possession. Thinking about the younger leader he put his hand above his eyes so he could see better. Blinking a few times he realized the black spot was getting bigger, no longer was it barely noticeable now it was about pea sized compared to the baseball sized sun. Focused on the spot he did not notice Izzy coming up behind him. The bearer of knowledge put his hand on Tai's shoulder and gripped it hard.

"Tai…" he said

Spinning around quickly surprised at the contact Tai quickly calmed down when he saw it was Izzy.

"IZZY do you see that spot on the…." He started until Izzy cut him off…

"Tai Angewoman is dead…." He said

"Good I'm glad they finally finished off the…Wait no. NO your joking Not ANGEWOMAN! Kari…. Oh my god"

"Tai I'm sorry I….."

"Dammit Izzy we should have been there! GOD DAMMIT ALL!" He yelled punching a wall cursing at the pain and his lack of being there for Kari. Holding his head in his hands tears dripping from his eyes he looked at Izzy. "We have to pull back he is to strong" As to prove his point Puppetmon took his hammer and smashed Togemon in the head and then blasted him with the rapid fire "Puppet Pummel" attack that came from the hammer. Togemon de-digivolved to Tanemon and Mimi quickly ran to scoop the in training digimon up before anymore harm could befall her.

Tai stood up and yelled at the top of his voice "GUYS HE IS TOO STRONG YOLIE CODY TAKE AQUILOMON AND ANKYLOMON AND PROVIDE SOME COVER FOR US AS WE RETREAT!" Tai ran down the rubble trying to stay out of Puppetmon's sight, who was currently distracted by Aquilomon and Ankylomon, he sneaked down to pick up Koromon who was sound asleep. Though as he bent down to pick up his partner a sharp inhuman yell from the sky reminded him of the black spot. He hastily picked up Koromon and looked back towards the sky. He gasped at what he saw for the black spot had taken an all to familiar form.

BlackWarGreymon lit up the sky with his signature attack "TERRA DESTROYER" which was directed right into the center of where Aquilomon, Ankylomon and Puppetmon stood. The blast left a huge crater and sent the three digimon flying and reverted both champions back into there in training forms. Puppetmon quickly got up and stared at the all to familiar figure from the past.

"I took care of you before you could reach mega!" screeched Puppetmon in his all to annoying childish moan.

"You have me confused for a good guy.." muttered BlackWarGreymon getting into a fighting stance. "You see I am not WarGreymon I am BlackWarGreymon"

"Then your on my side… good…. lets get to work and finish these damn kids" chuckled Puppetmon.

"Oh I will destroy the kids in good time, I dislike them just as much as you do, but I need to take care of you first" Not even hesitating he charged the small puppet hitting him squarely in the jaw and sending him flying.

Turning towards the digidestined he chuckled and said "Don't think your so easily off the hook, YOUR NEXT" and with that he flew towards his first opponent claws first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis and Ken now riding on Raidramon's back looked up at Stingmon who was leading the way from the air. Raidramon was at top speed not even worrying about what was in the way. He leaped over a section of buildings recently destroyed still smoking from the blast.

"We are close" he growled up to Davis.

Davis looked up again towards Stingmon and yelled "HOW MUCH LONGER!" which Stingmon responded with a "WERE PRACTICALLY THERE I CAN SEE AQUILOMON AND ANKYLOMON" Though before he could finish what he was going to say a huge explosion shook the ground causing one of the buildings next to them to collapse, almost on top of them. Luckily they were saved by a last second burst of speed from Raidramon.

"WHAT WAS THAT" Ken yelled. Though rather than answering Stingmon flew down to check on his partner to check to see if he was ok after his close encounter with death.

"STINGMON WHAT WAS THAT" Ken yelled again though Stingmon just shook his head and mumbled "We have some company…" Ken looked at him funny though Davis instantly understood.

"BlackWarGreymon…." He shuddered.

Everyone looked at Davis in surprise as Stingmon confirmed what he already knew. Davis looked at Ken and shook his head.

"You sure you still want be here?" he asked

"You know I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, you're the only reason I'm still here now its time for me to return the favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was a truly an amazing one an inferno of explosions, destruction, and hatred. The two of them were evenly matched as Puppetmon's speed countered BlackWarGreymon's pure power. Though BlackWarGreymon was fresh and Puppetmon had been fighting for awhile before and as they traded blows things began to slip into BlackWarGreymon's favor.

"TERRA DESTROYER" bellowed the intensely powerful Digimon as the attack just missed the Puppet. Though the attacks were getting closer and closer as the battle wore on and soon he would get a hit.

Puppetmon dodged the massive ball of energy and countered with "Puppet Pummel" shooting much smaller balls of energy at his foe. Though BlackWarGreymon punched the ground causing a massive shockwave of earth to rise up protecting him from the attack. Though as the dust cleared BlackWarGreymon attacked without warning turning into a giant black tornado and tearing through the giant earth wall he had created and screaming towards Puppetmon. Puppetmon surprised and fatigued still got out of the way of the brunt of the attack though still got clipped and was sent flying into the ground skipping a couple of times before spinning to a stop as he got up slowly. He turned around to face where his opponent should be, but all he saw was a giant red fireball. Not fully realizing that this was the end the Puppet blinked and began to cock his head at the massive fireball though before he finally grasped the inevitable he was already dust on the wind.

"Dodge that" chuckled BlackWarGreymon satisfied with the good fight, not happy, but satisfied for it was a lot more intriguing then any he had fought in awhile. Though as he turned around to finish the job with the digidestined something very powerful hit him in the back. He screamed and was sent to his knees from the power of the blast. He turned when the pain allowed him too to see Paildramon standing there his twin guns smoking.

"How bout picking someone your own size buddy?" he said.

"Be happy to" and with that BlackWarGreymon charged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were here.." panted Davis completely out of breath he bent over and collapsed onto the ground as Ken ran up behind him. Tai pulled Davis to his feet and pulled him into a bear hug.

"How's Kari?" he whimpered into his ear.

"She'll be fine we WILL get Angewoman back" Davis responded.

Tai looked at the younger digidestined and was quickly reminded of himself, the passion in his eyes. The fire you could almost feel emanating from him. Pure power and pure emotion that's what he was about and now he could feel Davis under the same influence. He knew he would find away to get Angewoman back. After a second of looking into Davis's eyes a scream drew him away from his thoughts. He glanced over to where he heard it come from and saw BlackWarGreymon on the ground in pain. He shifted his gaze to see why he was on the ground for he had seen Puppetmon be destroyed, and smiled. Davis and Ken had not come alone for Paildramon could definitely turn things in their favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oikawa smiled. Things were going well, true he had lost three of his minions, but more importantly Angewoman had been destroyed. That would be a HUGE affect to moral and even if they won today's battle they would still feel they had loss. The bearer of light was without her source. Hope would be ruined from the inside out with out light to drive it. Things would all follow in suit and eventually after Machinedramon did what he was supposed to he would be victorious in his conquest over the digi brats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kari" said TK

Kari sniffled and turned towards her boyfriend. Tears still in her eyes she cuddled in closer on Davis's couch.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
She walks, you say sit down it's just a talk_

"We need to talk" whispered TK

"TK….I….Angewoman"

"Its just a talk"

_  
She smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

She looked right at him cocked her head smiling through her teeth. She did not want to talk now she needed her pain to leave her and this was not helping. TK was beginning to annoy her as a boyfriend, he never saw it her way it seemed. TK gazed back unblinking.

_  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right_

What had happened to them they were so happy for the first 2 weeks now Kari could not even talk to him. Maybe she was just upset though it seemed so much deeper than that. Could it be Davis. Could he really have had that much of an affect on her. If it had it surprised him.

_  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness

"Do you have feelings for Davis?" he asked not knowing how else to ask it.

_  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

She looked up at him tears in her eyes cocked her head and lowered her eyes.

"TK truthfully I…"

"POPCORN" Yelled Jun

TK's head spun surprised towards Jun and then back to Kari waiting for her answer.

"Another time your right we have to talk." She looked at him and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed the kick butt BWG action. The song at the end is "How to save a life" by the fray. I was listening to it and the first lines fit the scene so well I could not resist. Please review I beg you its my birthday soon and it's the best birthday present you could give me. Thanks to Pata, Beast, Thead and Loccness. My buddies at heart.


	14. Chapter 14: A Stronger Courage

Chapter 14 A Stronger Courage, A Joining Friendship

Sorry for the late post my apology and explanation is below.

No I don't own digimon….Though I think this is pretty dam good…

Chapter 14 A Stronger Courage, A Joining Friendship

A light from the sun slowly setting over the horizon settled on both digimon, their armor glinting in its fading light. A beautiful hue took over the sharp blue and a mix of purples and pinks helped paint a better picture to the bloodshed that had already unfolded. Paildramon got to his feet a little dazed, but none to worse for the wear. BlackWarGreymon was quite powerful much more than he thought and realized, even in his weakened state he was more than a match for him. Paildramon not the most powerful of Digimon made up for his lack of strength with speed. He would have to be the wasp to the spider and stay out of the way.

BlackWarGreymon wasted no time in attacking again as he sent a giant ball of energy towards the dazed defender. Though Paildramon easily dodged it, as the attack went into the sea with an enormous explosion of water and steam. Sparing no time to look at the fireworks that he had created, BlackWarGreymon charged Paildramon his claws fully extended. Though Paildramon with neither the strength to block the attack directly nor the time to get out of the way, took the offensive as he used his cable crusher attack to catch BlackWarGreymon off balance and instead of hitting Paildramon he hit air causing him to fall flat on his face.

Annoyed, BlackWarGreymon spun back onto his feet and prepared to attack where his foe should have been though Paildramon was no longer in sight. Looking around in a complete circle he saw nothing.

"He is not in front of me" muttered BlackWarGreymon "He's not to my right or left and he's not behind me and not above me" he said as he moved his head in the respective directions "so that means he has to be below…." Though before he could react as the realization hit him cables shot out of the ground gripping his arms holding him in place firmly as Paildramon shot up from the ground kicking him squarely in the jaw. Flipping over with his momentum on top of BlackWarGreymon landing behind him he spun around shooting his blasters placed on his hips into BlackWarGreymon's back at point blank range.

BlackWarGreymon screamed with pain falling to one knee his back smoking from the recent attack. When the smoke dissipated a small crack was clearly visible in BlackWarGreymon's armor as small pieces of it fell away. BlackWarGreymon stood up as the pain took away to a greater rage. Twisting his claws to grip the cables spun around his biceps with all of the force he could muster he threw Paildramon via the cables up in the air until the line reached his limit. Then with the whiplash he spun the hero into the ground.

Paildramon struggled to get up from the attack as he got to one knee. Panting from the effort to stand he looked up and was horrified to see a giant ball of energy zooming towards him. Just before the attack hit him he wondered how BlackWarGreymon had the energy to send off that large of an attack in his weakened state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PAILDRAMON!!" Davis and Ken screamed in unison. They both ran in the direction of their joined partner though they were stopped as Tai grabbed Davis's collar and Matt did the same with Ken.

"Davis your no help to anyone if you and Ken get killed trying to help him. Just stay put!" barked Tai.

"BlackWarGreymon is going to KILL HIM!! I HAVE TO HELP HIM" Davis yelled back struggling to get free from Tai and Ken did the same as Matt's grip on him turned from a grip on his collar to a full nelson as Ken tried harder and harder to break free.

Davis began yelling "How are we supposed to do this? No help no crests just us against every enemy this is suicide we are all gonna get killed."

"Now you did not really think I was going to leave you guys by yourself" said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around surprised, they had all gotten desperate, who was this. Gennai stood above them hovering in the sky a brilliant white light surrounding him.

"Gennai you finally came" whispered Izzy

"What do you think I was going to leave you all alone" Gennai laughed.

"Well you certainly made a late entrance" muttered Tai.

"It took me awhile to get the power restored back into the crests and I needed to wait awhile before Azulongmon and the other sovereigns gave me the permission to bring them back. Though here they are your crests, Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Reliability." He said passing them out to each of there respective owners.

Tai jumped with joy and ran over to Koromon. "Hey buddy lets go ultimate" he laughed dangling the crest in front of the In-training digimon's face."

Koromon bounced up and down laughing with pleasure at the ability to reach ultimate finally would happen. Tai placed his crest in hand and his digivice in the other hand.

"READY KOROMON?!"

"KOROMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…………KOROMON" The lights dissipated and Koromon stood there with a sour look on his face. "Tai it doesn't work I can't feel the crest's power"

"What do you mean It doesn't work?" said Tai downcast.

"I can't feel the power of the crest there's something wrong"

"Let us try Tai" said Matt, picking up his crest and digivice "Gabumon lets do this"

Gabumon turned around "GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO…………GABUMON"

He two appeared from the lights with a sad look on his face. "Koromon is right guys the crests power can not be felt."

"What is going on Gennai?" whimpered Izzy.

"I don't know the power is there I saw Azulongmon power them up myself." Shrugged Gennai

"They do work" Said Ken reaching into his pocket pulling out his glowing crest and showed it to everyone else. Wormon and Veemon used it to go Paildramon."

Davis looked over to the crest and remembered something, the first day, his first day.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Look at that!" gasped Agumon _

"_It's got the crest of courage on it" muttered Tai "Is it an egg?"_

"_I've never seen an egg with a spike in it" said Agumon_

"_Musta been rough on the chicken that laid that thing" muttered Gatomon _

"_Let's have a closer look at this thing" said Tai moving in attempting to pick it up, but before he could even lift it a brilliant orange light engulfed him and the cave that he was in._

"_Ahhhhh!!" screamed the Digimon and Tai as the orange light began to dissipate turning into three little balls of orange light_

"_They look like fireflies" stated Tai bluntly "Or really fast ones" he scoffed as they quickly disappeared out of the cave._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Ha Ha very funny, so were those things Digimon?" said Davis embarrassed that he had been so frightened from the Numumon coming out of the vending machine._

"_Yep and theres tons of other ones too a lot cuter than those." Said Kari_

"_And a lot scarier ones too…" said TK._

"_Do they all come out of vending machines?" questioned Davis_

"_There really close bye" Said Tai "There" he said when he saw them._

"_TK!!" yelled Patamon with joy flying into TK's arms._

"_Patamon boy am I glad to see you" TK laughed scooping Patamon up into his arms. _

"_Hey guys glad you could make it" Said Tai overjoyed_

"_Tai, I told those guys you'd be alright" scoffed Davis in his usual arrogant tone_

"_Davis what are you doing here?" said Tai stunned_

"_Kari!!" cried Gatomon _

"_Gatomon" laughed Kari though then she noticed the tail ring missing "Your tail ring…tell me what happened" _

_As Gatomon recapped what happened to her tail ring the group made there way towards the cave that Tai and the digimon had just come from._

"_One day this bossy human appeared and began turning digimon into slaves, he said 'I'm the digimon emperor' I heard were all going to have to punch a time clock too!" whimpered Gatomon clearly upset at what was going on._

"_What another human you mean someone else comes here besides us? There goes the neighborhood!" moaned TK_

"_Ya.. and hes got this weird new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve."_

"_Show her yours" Said TK turning towards Davis._

"_Huh? Oh.." Said Davis fishing out his new toy out of his pocket flashing it to TK and then showed it to Gatomon. "This one?"_

"_That's it your work for the Digimon emperor!!" Gatomon cried._

"_What I don't work for anyone besides mines not dark I just got this thing when it came out of the computer."_

"_So that's what came out of the egg when I touched it three new digivices, but why did Davis get one what's his purpose in the digital world, and more importantly who got the other two digivices?" said Tai thinking to himself._

"_Hmmm what is that thing it looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder its got a spike through it." Said TK_

"_Ya plus its heavier than my moms meatloaf." Scoffed Tai as TK went to pick it up. TK pulled up with all of his might though nothing happened. _

"_It won't budge" he gasped with effort._

"_Move aside this is a womans job" scoffed Kari who tried aswell though she had the same effect as TK which was nothing._

"_To bad we don't have a woman here to help." Said a sighing TK._

"_Guys I pump iron all the time let me do it!" yelled Davis. He stepped up to the egg and pulled it right out of the ground. "See what did I tell you, light as a feather."_

_Everyone stood confused looking at Davis and then back at the spot that Davis had just lifted the egg. Though as they stood there an orange light began to emanate from the hole in the ground that had appeared when Davis lifted the egg. The light turned into a beam as it shot up into the cave. Though more amazingly from the beam a blue, humanoid digimon with long sharp ears, as well as a white chest and face, and a tail popped out of the hole and levitated in the orange beams hue. Then he noticed Davis and leapt from the place where he hovered and began running around the frightened boy._

"_Woohoooo free at last free at last you moved the digi egg!!" he said bouncing up and down finally he calmed down and held out a hand to Davis "Hi my names Veemon but you can call me Veemon"_

"_I'm Davis" muttered Davis._

"_I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Davis"_

"_Ummm I think you have the wrong guy…" muttered Davis taken aback._

"_Nope you're the one alright because you're the only one who was able to move the digi egg of courage."_

"_That's right even though I have the Crest of Courage I couldn't move the Digi egg, but Davis could…" thought Tai_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I was the only one able to move the Digi egg's of courage and friendship yet Tai and Matt are the owners of those crests. Maybe these weren't the only things Tai passed down." He thought to himself fingering his goggles. "Maybe I now own the crest of courage and the crest of friendship, maybe like the eggs only I can access these, that's why Ken can use his crest his is new."

"Tai, Matt, let me see your crests" he yelled.

"Davis this is no time for any of your stupid macho junk we need to be serious or Paildramon won't be the only one in trouble." Said Matt harshly

"Just do it trust me for once I have gotten you this far" groaned Davis. Tai and Matt both flipped their crests to Davis who took them in his hands. At first nothing happened and Tai and Matt rolled their eyes, but then just as Tai was about to make a remark, the crests began to glow with a similar light that Ken's had. Davis looked up with his ridiculous grin all over his face. He then looked towards Ken and nodded as both boys turned and stood side by side and faced the wounded Paildramon.

"Paildramon" they shouted as the glow dissipated from the crests and moved towards the digivices. And when the two met Paildramon lit up in a glorious light.

"Paildramon Mega Level Digivolve too….. Imperialdramon"

Davis turned to face Tai and Matt who's mouths were agape as well as the other digidestined. "What to _Macho_ for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey Im really sorry for the late post, It was a combination of getting grounded for two weeks and figuring out how I wanted to write this chapter for the week following, add exams on top of that it makes for a long time. I hope I did not lose you guys, but I think this chapter hopefully makes up for my faults. Once again my apologies and keep the reviews coming. Finally thanks to Beast for some crest idea help from his fiction. Id really like to get 100 reviews so keep em coming….


	15. Chapter 15: Friend or Foe

Chapter 15: Friend or Foe

Chapter 15: Friend or Foe?

Okinawa's gaze was removed from the screen in front of him upon hearing the door slowly opening and closing behind him. Without looking he could tell it was Mummymon, for only he would dare make a sound upon entering. Spinning in his swivel chair he turned to face the cloaked digimon, his eyes boaring into his subordinate causing said underling to stumble backwards from the intensity of the gaze. Okinawa could not quite suppress his grin at his own ferocity, he always prided himself on his ability to make everyone around him instantly recognize that he was in charge.

"I am presuming you have something important to say otherwise I am going to be incredibly pissed off" said Okinawa. Reaching into his pocket he grasped his lighter and began flicking it on and off. Mummymon began to speak, though he quickly cut him off "Now think about what you are going to say, I am willing to let you off with a warning if you leave now, but if you say something and its not worth my time you will be severely punished"

Mummymon's right hand began to reach backwards to feel the scars from the last time he had "disobeyed" though this was different, this had a direct affect on things to come, for the digidestined had finally gone mega.

"You know of Paildramon the dragon warrior of the digi-destined" Mummymon squeaked out.

"Hmmmmm… no…. remind me, they all are the same to me" said Oikawa rolling his eyes and spinning in the chair as he began to wonder what sort of punishment he would give to Mummymon this time.

"He is the DNA Ultimate form of ExVeemon and Stingmon" said Mummymon his voice even more squeaky than before.

"Oh yes, Ken and Davis's DNA Evolution, what about him?" Now peaking some interest that Ken and Davis were involved, news about them always seemed to be interesting whether it was good or bad.

"Well it seems he's reached Mega caliber he just digivolved to Imperialdramon… and now he is facing off against BlackWarGreymon…" Mummymon squeaked out hoping the news would not be mean "punishment" for it was very un-ideal for their plans.

"Impressive, how did the digi-destined manage that?" Now deeply interested, the news was very bad indeed, though it was important and Mummymon had a right to interrupt him to tell him.

"Well I don't know that's the thing, it seems the crests that the old digi-destined used to go Ultimate and in the case of WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon, Mega, have been passed down or at least they have been to Davis"

"And he was able to reach their power? That quickly?" Oikawa leaned back in the chair thoroughly amazed, how had Davis managed that? The crests power was not easily unlocked and is wasn't exactly a secret that Davis probably was not the brightest bulb of the bunch… even he knew that. The kid was certainly headstrong and as fearless as any warrior, though he never thought anything through.

"He barely touched them and they lit up like one of your human Christmas Trees" said Mummymon shrugging his shoulders.

"Interesting, very interesting" Oikawa noticed he was leaning forward and began to lean back in his chair. Rocking back and forth as well as twisting back and forth he began to think of all his possible options. It was to early to bring out his ace in the hole, it was to risky, just to risky. The program was not complete and had its flaws and could mean complete chaos, instead of the controlled chaos that he wanted to pursue. Unfortunately it seemed the longer he waited the stronger the digi-destined were going to get. "Mummymon get the battle up on the screen in front of me, I need to see this new threat."

Mummymon left quickly to fulfill the request leaving Oikawa by himself to figure things out. Deep in thought he jolted out of his daze when a giant explosion seemed to surround him, he quickly looked up to where the noise seemed to be coming from. Sighing with relief as he noticed Mummymon had just turned on the battle he began to size up the Digi-destined's new ace. The more he saw the less he liked for Imperialdramon was a Digimon of seemingly limitless power even rivaling the mighty BlackWarGreymon.

"Crap" Oikawa muttered under his breath, "Well I guess that's what you get for thinking this was going to be a piece of cake" sighing Oikawa spun back around in his chair. Looking down at the computer screen he opened the battle in a separate window. Cracking his knuckles as well as his neck Oikawa cursed under his breath and began to get back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis stood back and looked up in awe at his new partner he had never seen a mega level digimon before, well actually that was a lie he had seen a mega level digimon before, but this was different for Imperialdramon did not want to kill him. Slowly he reached out and laid his hand on the massive digimon's ankle, grinning he turned towards Ken who stood there stunned.

"Davis stand back we need to teach BlackWarGreymon a lesson in humility" said a deep voice from Imperialdramon, though it caught Davis off guard, he recognized it to be ExVeemon's voice even if it was much deeper, though Imperialdramon's mouth did not move.

"Imperialdramon I've got to talk to him" said Davis "I have to settle something with him, I need to help him!"

"What, now as he trying to kill all of us?! Are you crazy Davis?" scoffed Imperialdramon of at least the Stingmon side of him.

"I understand Davis" said the ExVeemon Side of him and the mighty hand slowly lowered down and opened so Davis could hop on. He turned around and offered a hand to Ken.

"What are you doing?" questioned his friend glancing from the outstretched hand to the determined look in Davis's eye and back to the hand.

"I may be a man of action, but violence is not the answer it never is." Said Davis "You know it as well as anyone. I don't want to hurt him because he doesn't have to be an enemy, he can be a friend. Now come on the guy is just confused."

Ken looked away obviously unhappy with what was going on, nothing was making sense to him and that was making him upset.

"Ken you of all people should know sometimes you need a second chance." Groaned Davis. Though Ken looked away, and Davis's eyes became downcast, but then he felt ken's hand on his

Davis's eyes shot forward and he grinned. "Thank you Ken, Thank you…" Though Ken did not return his smile, and though he tried very hard he could not read Ken's emotions from his facial expression.

Imperialdramon placed Davis and Ken into the little container on his back an shot forward arching over the digidestined who in turn cheered and waved up to their new ally. "You know there expecting us to obliterate him Davis" said Ken.

"In some respects they wanted to obliterate you aswell…" muttered Davis "Look what happened when once again I did not obey orders"

Imperialdramon landed with a earth rattling thud, as the ground shook outward for many miles from where he landed. 100 yards or so away stood BlackWarGreymon his knees bent his tail cocked, and his body rigid waiting once again for a brawl.

"BlackWarGreymon we come it peace!" shouted Davis.

BlackWarGreymon roared with laughter "Oh this seems peaceful compared to what happened 5 minutes ago" and with that he charged his hands compacted together slowly building up energy. The fireball slowly got bigger and bigger until it reached its peak and it was obvious that BlackWarGreymon could not control the giant ball of death yet still BlackWarGreymon pumped energy into it and finally when he was spent he shot up into the air and with all of his might he threw it towards the threesome, its sparks of energy ricocheting with the air around it. "TERRA DESTROYER"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HOLY SHIT THAT THINGS ENERGY RATINGS ARE NEARLY OFF THE CHARTS" yelled Izzy his voiced mixed with terror and fascination.

"Izzy what is the highest level of power you have on that meter?" whispered Tai

"Omni-mon's Omni Blast" whimpered Izzy

"So your telling me that ball of energy is nearly as strong as one of omni-mon's Omni Blasts?" shuddered Matt

Izzy just nodded his head.

"WHY ARN"T THEY GETTING OUT OF THE…..mphhh mmmm mphhhh (WAY THOSE IDIOTS)" Screamed Yolie until her mouth was covered by Joe's hand.

"The attack was everything BlackWarGreymon has dodging the attack would be way to dishonorable, It's Davis he takes everything head on" said Joe

"He is willing to risk his life for his honor?" said Sora disbelieving what Joe said "And Ken's for that matter too"

"MPPHHMM….. MPHMM….. MMM…. MMM…. MMMM…. MPHHMM… MPHM (HOW DARE HE RISK KENS LIFE FOR SOME STUPID HONOR)" said Yolie attempting to talk through Joes's hand with no avail.

"Davis's life is his honor, you should know that by now both his life and his honor are in jeopardy and the only way he can stand up against losing both is to take the attack head on and live, which is what he's doing."

"Boy's" said Sora rolling her eyes

"Mphh (Boys)" agreed Yolie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.Imperialdramon stood up against the giant attack coming towards them, bracing himself he said "Don't worry guys I got this…" he turned back to the ball of energy and shot his own attack. "POSITRON LASER"

Both attacks met in thin air about halfway between Imperialdramon and BlackWarGreymon, both of the attacks pushing against each other trying to find a weak spot, then a flash of light as everyone blinked. BlackWarGreymon's attack had been breached and Imperialdramon's attack and gone right through and blown up right in BlackWarGreymon's face. The giant ball of energy had now been hollowed out and quickly imploded on its self causing a significant crater in the ground below.

BlackWarGreymon fell to his knee's completely spent and Imperialdramon pounced on him pinning his arms to the ground. Davis jumped from Imperialdramon's back and slid down his leg landing right next to BlackWarGreymon's head.

"We have fought and I have won, now you must listen to what I have to say for it is a one time offer. You have two options my friend; many people want you dead actually everyone wants you dead except you and me. I want you to live for that's what friends do. Your first option is to disobey or betray your only friend or just give in. Now your reward/ punishment for that however you see it will be destruction. Now your second option is to help us, no help me. You can become our Ace in the Hole, you know of the Digital Emperor you have heard the stories now look up there he is our white knight of kindness our slayer of evil. You too can become good and I offer that choice to you. You told me you wanted to find a purpose, well I am giving you one, a purpose that could mean so much to both worlds. Now I ask you are you my friend or are you my foe?

Ken looked down at Davis shocked, bewildered, no horrified at what was unfolding, Davis was asking the digimon who just attempted to kill them all to join them. He knew Davis was good at seeing the bright side of people, but this was bit absurd…Or was it, he himself had attempted to destroy the Digidestined on many occasions yet he had welcomed Ken with open arms. Ken lowered his head, he hoped Davis was right for this was not the time to be wrong…

"I…..I…… I will join you, but I ask you to let me think." Stuttered BlackWarGreymon

"Of course…" said Davis

Imperialdramon slowly got off BlackWarGreymon who stood there "I will see you here tomorrow" and he took off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that a problem?" asked Mummymon entering the room…

"Of course not BlackWarGreymon will surely betray them now leave me in peace!!" yelled Oikawa, but deep down he was not so sure…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the late post got a little side tracked anyway here you go hope you enjoy and please review I have 68 I need 32 more. Love you all.

Peace


	16. Chapter 16: Hot Chocolate

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Plans over Hot Chocolate

Davis blinked, then again, finally after a third time things began to come into focus and he slowly brought his head up and looked across the room. He looked around to see what woke him up though was surprised to see nobody standing over his bed. He looked up and saw his goggles reflecting sunlight from the window across the room. He laid there staring up at his prized head gear and admired them as they slowly swayed across his bed post reflecting the many shades and hues from the sunrise outside across the room. Finally he awoke from his trance and slowly began to look out across his room, looking back and forth to each of his sleeping friends as they littered the floor making his already extremely messy room look just like his mom said "a tornado hit it".

First he noticed Cody who was closest to the door not even in his sleeping in his sleeping bag rather rolled in a ball on top of it almost exactly Armodilomon who was inches from him. Cody had really grown up in Davis's mind he still always was and always will be the little kid, and he did not mind that anymore. He really had matured, and would smile and even (if you were lucky to catch him on a good day) crack a joke. Next was TK who was in the corner sleeping in his sleeping bag with Patamon on his forehead who amusingly were snoring (or well Patamon was sort of whistling) in unison. He was still upset at TK, but that grudge had faded away with the battles and the pain, but more importantly the loss. Kari's comfort at this time meant more than anything, the loss of Gatomon was more important than a silly crush… Finally he noticed Ken and Yolie for that matter, for it was impossible to notice Ken and not notice Yolie for the two of them were so tangled up in each other you may think that one part of Yolie was actually part of Ken. He couldn't be happier that the two had gotten so close so fast, quicker still Hawkmon and Wormon, who before couldn't even be seen near each other now they were almost inseparable friends (slightly to Veemon's dismay) for they sat at the foot of the shared sleeping bag.

Speaking of the little blue devil where was he? It was way too early for either of them to be up. Glancing over to his clock 7:00 am shone back at him in neon green. He blinked again though instead of laying his head back down on his pillow like he always did he got up tiptoeing his way through the room attempting not to wake anyone up. Though as he reached the door he realized someone was missing, he silently turned around and looked for the 6th of the destined, though she was nowhere to be found.

Davis continued down the hallway slowly listening intently for any signs of life, though he did not hear any not that it was to be expected. Everyone was beyond tired exhaustion was so deep they did not even mind sleeping in Davis's pigsty for the night. They had walked over 15 miles to get back into town. A distance the had traveled effortlessly on the backs of their digimon now took many, many, hours to get back for now they were the ones carrying the weight. The trains, taxi's ect. were all out of commission for obvious reasons. Nobody was on the streets, for they were to afraid of the happenings many people still remembered the incidents of years past. Since TK and Kari were already staying at Davis's house Davis opened up his house for all to crash, it was a lot closer than any of the others and nobody was in the mood for MORE walking. The "veterans" chose to crash at Tai's place which was also right there. Nobody wanted to talk everyone except Ken and Yolie had gone straight to bed even though it was around nine o'clock while Ken and Yolie had done some "face eating" as Veemon called it on the balcony. While Cody and Davis joined the already sound asleep Kari and Tk not even bothering to tell them what had happened, things would be explained in the morning.

Slowly Davis made his way to the family room past the hallway. The first thing he noticed, was the sun which dominated the room absorbing every nook and cranny with its pure and golden beauty, even though it had barely risen out of the sky. It was so minimal compared to the over whelming darkness surrounding it, yet it in it's glorious purity had manages to conquer the darkness. It took him a minute to truly appreciate it for he was not a kid who was normally up at this hour. Making his way past the hallway he looked over to the couches, hoping to see Kari, briefly he saw a figure though it took him a second to realize it was not Kari rather his sister Jun, who was sitting on the couch in her pajama's reading a magazine of sorts with some male model on the cover. Slowly she perked her head up over the top of the magazine when she heard his footsteps. She smiled and pointed to the balcony and then pointed to the kitchen counter. Davis followed her finger to the balcony for there stood Kari on the balcony standing there like a diamond at sunrise only more beautiful as the light seemed to swarm turned the sunlight into a rainbow of colors. Not even paying attention to what the second thing was that Jun was pointing too he made his way directly in Kari's direction. Though before he took two steps Jun cleared her throat loudly in an attempt to get Davis's attention. Davis swung his head back towards Jun and did not say anything, but his face said very loudly "WHAT!!"

Jun rolled her eyes and pointed again to the kitchen counter and Davis slowly and grumpily made his way over there. He turned back to see if he was doing the right thing and Jun nodded her head. He made it over there finally and a smile erupted over his face. On the counter top sat two cups of hot chocolate still steaming, he picked up the coco and turned back towards Jun and gave her a cross between a salute and a toast with the coco. Jun just shook her head and smiled putting her head back in the magazine.

'How did she know I was going to get up so early? I never am up this early why did she make the coco now? Did she wake me up?' Thought Davis. Though now he did not really care all he wanted to do is sit out on that balcony with the girl that meant so much to him. He wanted to give her the hot chocolate in his left hand and watch the sunrise with her, his first sunrise in years.

Davis slowly made his way onto the balcony and stood next to Kari not saying anything forcing her to make the "first move". At first she took no notice of him and it slowly got to the point where Davis began to worry something was up. Though then she turned towards him and smiled, her eyes red and puffy, though he could tell she was genuinely glad to see him. Then she took both of the hot chocolates in his hands and slowly put them on the railing next to him, and then she turned back and slowly gripped Davis into a very big, but very delicate hug. Davis stood there slowly taken aback, though he quickly realized it was not a hug of passion or of friendship, but a hug of need, a hug of loneliness a hug of pure pain and with this realization he hugged back. For awhile they stood there, embracing, as Kari silently sobbed in pain, and Davis slowly pulled the hair out of her face. He looked out towards the sunrise and could not help but think that the girl in front of him was so much more beautiful than the sunrise as it twinkled through the city. Kari turned her head as she once again began to take control of her emotions though she still snuggled herself against Davis's chest.

"Are you ok?" whispered Davis as gently as he could.

"No" she whimpered and after some time "I just want to crawl into a ball and die… It's the deepest feeling of loneliness, pain and confusion I have ever experienced."

'_Confused…'_ thought Davis _'What is she confused about? I get the loneliness and the pain, but how is she confused?_

"Do you want to talk about it….? Get some things off of your chest…?"

She sort of shrugged in his arms and they stood there a little longer in an awkward silence, Davis was about to give up and break it, but Kari started talking…

"Well I guess I should thank Veemon that was really nice of him…. Where is the little guy you two are usually inseparable?"

"Beats me… I thought he would be with you."

"He's probably fine."

"Ya" _which was followed by another awkward silence or awkward in Davis's mind maybe she liked looking at the sunrise this much though he doubted it… Davis decided to gamble and throw in all of his cards… _

"I wanted to apologize…" _said Davis trailing off taking a second to think of what he wanted to say precisely for this was quite important though before he could say it Kari cut him off._

"For what?"

_Davis re-calibrated what he wanted to say _"I was wrong to act like a four year old when I saw you guys in the park…I was a real jerk going out to the digiworld to put a lot of unneeded stress on you guys…"

"Davis…" started Kari

"You guys mean so much to me…"

'_You mean so much to me.' _

"That it was wrong to treat you like that over something that petty." He finished

"We really need to talk about that, things need to be done, feelings need to be brought to the surface…"

_What feelings? She and TK know how I feel and we both know how TK feels, so I guess the question is how she feels…' _he looked down towards the Hot Coco that still they had not touched. _ Why can't we share this? Why can't we be drinking this now? All I wanted was to spend time with her drinking the coco and watching the sunset. Now I am just confused._

"What do you feel about the situation?" said Davis sort of abruptly.

Kari was a little taken aback. "Well…. I don't really know, I care about you both so much…" though she was cut off from a loud "AHEM" behind her. Both of them spun around and Kari let go of Davis. Tai stood there in his pajama's surprisingly bright eyed and busy tailed for this early in the morning.

"Black coffee" he said to a confused Davis.

Davis could not help but grin. This was so abrupt, so spontaneous, so _Tai_, though Kari really meant the world to him. When others would have simply called to check in, Tai woke up against his normal sleep pattern(which was a hard thing to break) and walked over here in his pajama's to make sure Kari was ok. He looked back to see them hugging. Tai picked up the coco and handed one cup to Kari. She took it graciously. They stood there not even talking just enjoying the sunrise. Davis couldn't believe that what was so difficult for him was so easy for Tai. Her brother was her hero, and no matter how much Davis emulated him, when Tai had come Davis had been let go to make room for the real thing.  
_ I can't be Tai for you,_ he thought. He didn't want to be Tai. He had long thought the more like Tai he was the better shot he had to getting to Kari. Maybe she had seen through that maybe she hadn't, but if anything had happened he had turned into another safety net, not nearly the size or strength of Tai, but definitely a safety net. Maybe that worked for Tai. He was a brother so he got brotherly love, though Davis was no brother of hers. He didn't want brotherly love._ I can't be Tai, but I can be me._  
Davis took his Ipod from the table and headed to the laundry room to swap his pajamas for jeans. He went back and opened the front door waving goodbye to Jun and turned his Ipod up to max

_I wanna love, I wanna live  
I want you to love me  
I want you to leave me  
I wanna stand where I can see  
I'm watching you love me  
I'm watching you leaving me now_

I wish I could be somebody else  
I wish I could see you in myself  
Wish there was something inside me  
To keep you beside me and  
Say what you really feel  
You know I need something that's real  
I wish there was something inside me  
To keep you beside me

I Wanna Know If I Could Be  
Someone to Turn To  
That Could Never Hurt You  
_**But I Know What You Think Of Me  
Yea, You Had a Break-Through  
And Now Im Just Bad News For You  
**__  
I wish I could be somebody else  
I wish I could see you in myself  
Wish there was something inside me  
To keep you beside me and  
Say what you really feel  
You know I need something that's real  
I wish there was something inside me  
To keep you beside me_

_**I should've told you everything  
I never gave you anything  
I should've told you everything  
If I could give you anything  
You know I'd tell you everything  
**__  
I wish I could be somebody else  
I wish I could see you in myself  
Wish there was something inside me  
To keep you beside me and  
Say what you really feel  
You know I need something that's real  
I wish there was something inside me  
To keep you beside me_

_**I should've told you everything  
I should've told you everything  
I should've told you everything**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izzy sat at his computer furiously typing at his computer, he did not blink, he did not twitch and he did not say a word the only things moving where his fingers and his frantic eyes survey the numerous sub-screens of data pouring into his laptop. Tai stood over his shoulder pointing every few seconds at something that looked pretty bad saying "What's that mean" followed by Izzy saying "Please don't touch the screen Tai" not even bothering to explain the complex algorithms that the computer spit out.

Matt stood behind them pacing back and forth with his Ipod in his ears. He always said he could never think without music and that's why his grades were so poor though now he plugged the little buds in his ears and turned of the volume to the max on his favorite song. Matt started moving his head up and down with the music and began playing the guitar solo in thin air. Until the music abruptly stopped as Sora unplugged his Ipod and threw it on the couch.

"I don't know what your trying to do or why, but your not helping any of us or the situation by blasting that hellish noise and pretending to play the guitar!" barked Sora

"It's how I think! Give me a break!" Matt yelled back and he scrambled over to the couch to get his Ipod back. Though Sora roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I don't need music to think and look at me STRAIGHT A's SINCE 2nd grade. LOOK AT IZZY I mean the kids already taking his AP classes for god sakes. We all do fine with out something blasting in our ears why don't you learn to as well"

Matt was about to give a vicious comeback about how girls are to stupid to understand, though thankfully for Matt and his face (for Sora would have certainly slapped it) TK butted in.

"SHUT UP" he yelled as loud as he could "Honestly you two are like 4 year olds please zip it."

Both of them looked at TK who had Kari in his arms and conceded that he was right. Now was not the time to be childish, now was a time for peace and to let old rivalries and angers to go away.

Izzy who had enough with Tai over his shoulder told him to start the meeting already and forcefully turned him towards the group.

"Izzy is right lets start, is everybody here?" which was quickly followed by a series of; yes's and here's.

"Ok well I guess we all…." Started Tai

"Davis's not here we are not starting without him" said Ken very abruptly.

Tai looked over to Izzy again. "Did you get Davis on video chat?"

"Yes an hour ago, he said he was on his way…"

"If Davis has better things to do then worry about the fate of both worlds then screw him we have better things to do then wait for him." Said Matt.

"We are going to wait for him" said Cody who sat in the corner and he looked Matt straight in the eyes which was enough to stop him in his tracks. Cody did not say much, but when he did he meant it.

"Davis said he would come we should wait Matt" said TK

"So while our enemy plans how to kill us we should wait for Davis" Matt barked back.

TK was stung, it had been awhile since Matt had been openly harsh "Davis is a part of the team just like you and if you were at some band practice or whatever you do with your free time we'd wait for you too."

"No we will not wait for him Tai…." But he was cut off when the door slammed behind him. Davis stood there glaring at Matt. "Sorry I'm late, Veemon's gone missing I did not think I'd get such a large outcry if I went to search for him.

"Indeed well he should be fine Davis lets start" said Tai hoping to end this tension. Though Davis was still visibly fuming and upset and having a hard time keeping it in. "Izzy?"

Izzy turned around in his swivel chair and plugged his laptop into the projector screen next to him. Then he plugged in his camera so he could let Mimi, who was back in New York, see everything in the meeting as well.

"Ok here is the deal we have no idea what the enemy is or does all we know that they are strong. They must have a common leader that controls them as well as the towers. The biggest most noticeable thing is obviously they are our old enemies. That we have no idea about, how or why, and until we learn that we are at a significant disadvantage. I've looked at all of the simulations I have run, and if we assume the worst and he or she has the power to bring back every digimon that we have ever deleted we have a serious problem. Our chances of winning our slim…. Very slim…" mumbled Izzy

"What are they?" asked Davis

"Ummm…..1 in 1 Million or so at its best"

Everybody just looked down with fear this was not a good thing.

"What should we doo Izzy poo?" said Mimi over the webfeed.

"Well according to the simulation our best bet is to hunker down. We have a better chance if we lay low, Guerilla warfare if it makes sense… We have a better chance if we use the city which we know to our advantage" said Izzy no longer maintaining his strong sure attitude that he had before.

Davis stood up quite visibly upset an annoyed. He walked over and stood where Izzy and Tai where completely taking there lime light, he was a fantastic leader, the only problem was he had not found someone yet to follow him…

"Our enemy knows us well, according to all the stories I have heard from the veterans these enemies we fought today were close to your toughest fights, the enemies that truly brought our hatred out. Devimon and Lady Devimon were Kari and TK's enemies they were their fights. While during the fight with Puppetmon you guys lost Matt due to unrest. These battles caused stress and anger between the team. Now I ask you to look what has happened to us, look at us, fear has taken over, we are weak. Now we are stressed like we were back then and at our weakest for we are only strong as a team. So here is my plan, when our enemy is at its weakest we strike. We strike for surprise and we strike for victory…"

"We strike to get ourselves killed" barked Matt "You risk all of our lives for a single battle"

Murmurs of "what are you crazy, you'll get us all killed" echoed around the room. Davis looked around for support from someone, but nobody seemed to agree with him. Once again his brilliant leadership was shining bright, but nobody would follow him into the battle…

"Izzy what did your "simulation" say about the battle that we just pulled out, what were our chances?" said Davis with a little bit more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Ummmmm… flat out zero actually…."

"So you all trust a simulation that says that we all should be dead?! That makes so much sense!" Davis growled.

"It's not that we trust the simulation, it's just that we don't want to gamble everything on this one shot… We have a better chance if we learn about what is going on!!" said Sora desperately.

"Now is a time of ACTION!!" barked Davis "AND I PLAN TO FOLLOW SUIT" and he walked out the door slamming it behind him. A series of people calling him back, but he did not listen as the anger once again took over. _THOSE IDIOTS HOW CAN THEY BE SO STUPID!! _He turned the corner and almost fell as a flash of blue went by him. He landed with a somersault and turned around to see what had almost killed him. And saw in surprise a pair of very familiar eyes looking back at him.

"Veemo…." He gasped…

His digimon was very roughed up scratches everywhere his left ear actually partially missing its tip… He barely got a chance to look him over before he said…

"BlackWarGreymon is in trouble, we need to help him"

"Ken….?"

"No time WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"Is he dead…?"

"He may be, but the faster we go the better his chances…"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME…."

"Do I ever kid you?"

"Is that even a question?"

And with that they sped down the hall and out the door, to the unknown just like Davis had asked for…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt really bad the last chapter was well it was awful it really was no getting around it plain sucked and you all waited a long time for it. So I have seriously worked my ass to the bone to get this chapter which is almost 4k words long to you, I hope you like it I think it is well done. I owe everything to my brother (from another mother) beast on this one and I cant thank him enough on this one…. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17: A Friend In Need? Indeed

Then there was 4, that's right 4 chapters left in Davis's Tears, I know I am sad too don't cry

Then there was 4, that's right 4 chapters left in Davis's Tears, I know I am sad too don't cry. Well actually there is a possible 5th if I do an epilogue in between Davis's Tears and the second part in the trilogy called Davis's Pain… Now incase your wondering why this story is called Davis's Tears (for I know he's only cried once at the beginning and that was sort of childish on his behalf) Don't worry that will be clear to you soon…. Now I meant to put the name of the song that was in 16 at the bottom of the story I forgot please don't sue… Its called Keeper by Yellowcard… Great song and its on a great album… Youtube it if you want to hear it…I will be using a few more songs by them they really fit well in the story…

Now I want to clarify what is happening in this story. Now everything that had happened up too I don't know just after "Davis Cries Wolfmon" or so is the same. I am changing the whole secondary plotline with Oikawa and take good note THERE IS NO MYOTISMON. If you do not get this re-read chapter 9 and relearn his motives or his motives as I have described it so far…

Anyway onto the part where I beg for reviews and yada yada yada… so heres the deal…I really want 100 reviews that's 5 reviews a chapter… Now I have a guaranteed 3 per chapter (THANK YOU BEAST PATA AND MY BUDDY KOUMI) so I need 2 more from some other fans… not that hard 3 seconds of your time simple as; click submit review, enter 'great chapter' and post!! And your favor will be repaid promise…

Chapter 17: A Friend in Need…

"THAT BASTARD" erupted Oikawa slamming his fist on his desk frightening his associate Mummymon into pouring his freshly made coffee all over himself. As Mummymon moaned in pain from the heat Oikawa sat up roughly purposely slamming his swivel chair into the desk behind him, and purposely knocking the large stack of papers that were on top of said desk to every corner of his office. He was furious, not only had his old pet BlackWarGreymon not managed to even put a scratch on Imperialdramon he had actually dared to double cross him… BlackWarGreymon may have been a wildcard, though still he had never expected this out of him.

BlackWarGreymon was the last of his kind, the last of the "replication digimon" or a Digimon made from the data of another. The first test had been Chimeramon which had gone horribly wrong. He had planted the idea into Ken's head so he could do most of the testing on other projects while Ken began the grunt work of beginning the replication process. The real problem had not been the replication itself which had gone down beautifully, but rather the "do what your told" segment of code for .Of course he could not tap into the kid's genius again for after that the boy had also switched sides.

"Its so hard to get good help these days" he said aloud directing it towards Mummymon who was now meticulously picking up and sorting papers that had been dropped.

He had tried again using some of the all powerful code from WarGreymon, but he too had failed, not as miserably as Ken had, but nonetheless failed in replicating a digimon, and making it obey orders…BlackWarGreymon was as he said a bit of a wildcard and never obeyed a direct command. He did what he was told and ends often became means though not in the ways that Oikawa intended…After his failure to make BlackWarGreymon his ultimate tool of destruction he had followed a new path. This path. Which currently thanks to his old minion was taking a turn for the worse. BlackWarGreymon might have been a guessing game when it came to orders though his power was never one to be questioned and was not the sort of enemy you wanted. Though at the moment Oikawa had no ace in the hole, no more digimon. He certainly did not underestimate the destined, his simulation on how the battle would progress gave him a million to one advantage yet still the destined had pulled out a miracle as they often did. Now he was at a huge tactical disadvantage and his only hope is that the destined were to afraid to strike back. He had no digimon to use nothing to protect him, not counting the buffoons of course they had no… no battle skills that could be of any use.

Though in his rage a thought came to him, not just any thought, this one was actually worth considering. An epiphany of sorts, a way to get two birds with one stone. He could not currently bring another digimon "back from the dead" at the moment it was a bit to time consuming to bring something back with any real power. There was much to much data to replicate and restore, and it was not something that should be rushed. Though he could do something else, something a bit quicker, something he had already done… He moved quickly retracing his steps backwards from whence he came. Swiftly he ran through the door into his office and sat down in his swivel chair. Spinning towards the computer in one fell swoop he knocked the papers that sat so eloquently on his desk, back to the floor right at Mummymon's foot. Ignoring the groan of despair from Mummymon on the ground he rapidly spun his fingers on the keys searching.

_Where is it? Where is it? I know its here. _ His fingers moved like lightning he did not think his fingers just acted. Finally in a hidden folder he found it, smiling he double clicked on the icon, opening the executable. Looking out across his map of control spires in the area he selected 100 of the least important to the overall plan, and diverted their energy to the program that was currently loading.

The process slowly progressed going up about 10 every minute or so as data was converted, replicated, constructed and uploaded, though 10 minutes later he looked out to see his creation slowly fading into existence.

_BlackWarGreymon meet my buddy BlackWarGreymon _he smiled _you always wanted an equal match I think I finally found you one. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running at the moment was becoming tiresome, even the mighty soccer stars do fatigue. Davis shimmied himself over a mangled fence still smoking with heat. The little blue monster in front of him was leading him on a wild goose chase. You would think it would be easy to find a giant black dragon shooting up a city, but they had past this fence twice already this was the third time. Each time the fence had gotten cooler, and every time Davis knew his chances were getting slimmer and slimmer. Finally he decided to speak up.

"Ummmm… Veemon….?" He panted, but the little guy cut him off.

"Just trust me Davish, I know your getting anxious, but please…..trust me…." He called back not even turning his head to look at Davis. Then he turned and jumped up to reach a fire escape. With a speed that Davis did not know he had, he clambered up the ladder onto the metal platform above. From there he stepped up onto the railing and looked out in front of him, his hand above his eyes in typical _where the hell are we going _fashion. He stood there for a solid thirty seconds not moving, not breathing, not blinking fearing he would miss something. Then as quickly as he came up he came back down, skipping the last 3 rungs and dropping a good eight to ten feet to the ground.

"They are about 3 blocks ahead of us, dead ahead" Veemon said grinning pleased with his success.

"Sweet well done buddy…" said Davis distantly, though a thought came to his head that had not earlier. Who was the enemy, and why was the digimon attacking just BlackWarGreymon. Even if it was the same enemy, how could they have known BlackWarGreymon had already switched sides, he had not given any reason to be known as a double agent, at least according to Veemon.

"Veemon who are we attacking? Who is the bad guy now?" asked Davis out of confusion.

"BlackWarGreymon" came out with out a single hesitation. Veemon did not turn back acting like this was the most common thing in their short history together. Though Davis now was horribly confused.

_He has already ditched us, I actually believed he had changed. Maybe Ken was right some people do not deserve to be given second chances. _Anger consumed him at the thought of the treachery. _How could he its only been what 12 hours and he had double crossed us again. What should I do? Do I ask Veemon to try to kill him on spot? He wont be easy even if he is weak… _Then another came to him eliminating his anger with more confusion _Wait who is he fighting, the destined don't know I am here yet, how would they know to fight him. _

"Veemon who is BlackWarGreymon fighting?" Davis panted as he made his way into the clearing.

"BlackWarGreymon" said Veemon in a very matter of fact tone. Davis was about to yell at him to stop the funny stuff though something caught his eye. A giant ball of energy lit up the sky a very familiar ball of energy. Davis quickly followed the attack and saw his former ally standing there. BlackWarGreymon quickly stepped into the attack using his fist to punch right through the ball of energy. The giant sphere of energy turned into more of a doughnut shaped as BlackWarGreymon's fist clearly shot through the ball of energy. Swiftly he positioned his body to go straight through the mini-sun that shot for him, and the attack just as quickly as it came passed seemingly right through him and made a fair size crater in the ground shooting up dirt as if it was water.

Davis looked back to where the attack came, and shock hit him almost as hard as the ball of energy hit the ground. BlackWarGreymon was also up there as well floating 15 feet of the ground. Davis's jaw dropped wide open at the sight of not one, but two BlackWarGreymons fighting each other. The one on the ground shot up in the air flying faster than Davis thought possible right at the spot where the other one stood. Though just as quickly as the one attacking was, the other was just as fast, if not faster flying right by the one on the ground.

Davis looked from Veemon to the two BlackWarGreymon in shock and then back to Veemon. Though Veemon was obviously annoyed at Davis's lack of initiative in joining the battle.

"Davisshhh lets GO I wanna fight" he whined sounding more like Demi-Veemon than anything else. Though Davis knew quite quickly that without Ken joining this battle was sort of like Davis and Ken in soccer back in the day. Davis was very good, but quite obviously significantly outclassed by Ken's reflexes, speed, power, and intelligence.

"There's no point you would have no outcome on the battle, we should have gotten Ken" groaned Davis annoyed with Veemon's lack of planning. Veemon knew quickly that Davis was not only right he had a serious point. He was not even in the same sentence as these two bad-ass digimon.

Davis pulled out his D-3 and typed; _Guys…Major issues there are 2 that's right 2 BWG's fighting each other, we need help, Exveemon will have no major outcome on the battle alone. I know you all hate him but please help._

_-Davis_

His D-3 beeped with acknowledgement that the message had been sent. Davis looked out across the landscape filled with a mix of fear and uselessness.

"Veemon which one is out BlackWarGreymon?" he asked. Veemon looked out across the battlefield following his gaze. His nose twitched and his ears perked up looking for the subtle differences. He pointed to the one currently flying towards them in an attempt to dodge the others attack.

"That one has a different scent, smells newer, fresh if that makes sense the other smells of battle destruction the works so I would guess the one attacking now is ours" replied Veemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ken looked down at his digivice in his hands. _Davis needs help with his new friend, I knew he would be nothing but trouble already there is a problem. _Angry at Davis for forcing this upon him he threw the D-3 at his bed where it bounced up. He knew why he should forgive BlackWarGreymon, but he did not, he felt that he could not. Ken knew how the monstrosity had been created. Obviously Mummymon or Arukennymon had taken his plans from Chimeramon and put them to use. So for that reason since BlackWarGreymons creation was on his hands he could not forgive himself nor the digimon. Now Davis wanted help, and help would not be something that Ken would give. He wanted to eliminate his past this was only refueling it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is not my best, I needed a segway into the next major events that are to come. The plots pretty sick I know I mean I love BWG and I know you all do two so I thought WHY NOT TWO!! I know I know. Though not 18 but chapter 19 WHICH I have started looks amazing so far. And then you will all know why I call this fiction Davis's Tears….


	18. Chapter 18: Davis's Tears

His eyes quickly scanned the world one last time admiring the beauty around him before the end

I have to put this as maybe some of my best work ever, and I do not brag unless there is reason too….. This is really what it boils down to the final three chapters of Davis's tears… Cool ya I know. As you know it was BWG vs. BWG and things will end in this chapter and in a way we will finish where we started with this story. You will see what I mean soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis stood there in awe at the battle unfolding, and he could not help but admire a completely equal match. It was a dance that they knew all the steps too, like those wrestling matches on TV that Jun watched sometimes when she was angry. They were perfect, every attack had been thought through in those brief milliseconds between blows. A fist went forward only to be blocked by a side swipe of the arm, then a kick flew forth and was caught with both hands. The leg was twisted sharply, though BlackWarGreymon just spun with the twist eventually freeing himself from the tight grip on his shins. Not one attack had been a direct hit, every thing had been either blocked or avoided. Both Digimon seemed to know how their opponent was going to attack before the actual blow was swung. It was a chess match 30 or more minutes long and nobody had lost a piece even though hundreds of moves had been made. The ground was littered in craters some big some small from different attacks that had not met their mark.

Davis turned his head from the mangled and twisted scenery again when a sharp grunt disrupted his thoughts. His head turned back to the action just in time to see one BlackWarGreymon through the other into the ground. Once again a crater was formed and cracks spread out like spider webs from the center. Though as one laid there on the ground in pain the other shot high into the sky. His arch took him some twenty feet above the tops of the trees and he began to descend, knee first right for the others chest. His speed increased as gravity took him closer and closer, but before the blow was struck the other disappeared and then reappeared right behind him. Before the other could blink a kick through him back down laying in a similar position of which the other one was before. Though he quickly got back up and once again the two faced off.

Davis had slowly been able to tell the enemy from the ally for their fighting styles were very similar, the newer BlackWarGreymon seemed to prefer meeting the attacks dead on with more force. This '_the best defense is a better offence' _mentality was easy to recognize. Though the older BlackWarGreymon who was a bit more battle hardened preferred to dodge, duck and roll out of harms way. Davis could not help, but smile at the monstrous beast as he was more agile then some of the best ballerina's in the world. Sparks flew again and again as their gauntlets struck each other over and over, whistling through the air at unheard of speeds, only to be blocked by what, for most of the time Davis could not tell. Veemon had gotten into the habit of calling the fake BlackWarGreymon '_IT' _though Davis did not complain or correct him. _'IT' _ was an abnormality, he was not the original, and there was only meant to be ONE original. _'IT'_ needed to be destroyed. Though his eyes were glued to the incredible display of power and agility, he couldn't help but wonder where the team was. It had been 15 minutes since his distress signal, and nobody had come, nobody had had responded telling him they were on their way. A shadow would cross his eyes, and his heart would miss a beat, though when he turned in greeting he would only see the trees, pink with their spring blossoms moving in the wind.

_Where are they?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK hurriedly pulled his Digivice out of his pocket fumbling it across the table. Quickly ignoring the stares from across the dinner table he flipped open the lid looking expectingly at the screen beneath his nose. He had been waiting for Kari's reply all day and finally it seemed she had found it in her self to respond. Finally the text appeared and TK feverishly read the note, though confusion briefly flitted across his face, that until he checked the sender.

_This notes from Davis…What does he want… he already pissed on us enough today._

Though surprise took over and then curiosity, _TWO BlackWarGreymons, fighting each other? What is going on these days, I thought after Myotismon this city might have had some peace, then this morning happened. Kari lost Angewoman and now we have two psycho digimon running amuck. _

Tk had rarely felt anything for BlackWarGreymon, usually it was anger if anything, though still Davis had a point about second chances. TK wanted to forgive and forget, like he had done for Ken, but this was much too soon. A sharp clearing of the throat brought TK back to reality.

"Is their a problem TK" his mother asked sharply.

"Ya mom there sorta is can I please be excused?" he asked not giving away anything with his eyes or his tone of voice.

She paused taken aback slightly at his request "sure…"

Quickly he moved out of his seat taking his bowl with him, he would not need it, but more importantly it told his mother he would not be back any time soon. Going out back he picked his helmet off the coat rack where it lay. In one swift move he placed it on his head and buckled the strap all with one hand while using the other hand to open the front door. Turning to his left he bent down and began un-doing the lock on his scooter. He was glad his mom had not pushed him for details, that would have made things a bit more difficult. Though he guessed with all of the happenings around the city nothing was making much sense anymore. Finally with his hands moving like clockwork the lock fell off. Quickly he unfolded his toy and pushed it forward. He turned towards the window that his room looked out of and knocked twice and it opened. Many a day ago he had taught Patamon how to effectively use human devices, the window was a big part for it allowed Patamon to slip out unseen. Patamon slipped out closing the window behind him.

"What is going on?" he said hopping from the windowsill onto TK's shoulder, and then into his hood in his sweatshirt which hung out behind TK providing the little guy with a perfect place to snuggle in comfort unseen unless of course you were looking.

TK did not bother to tell him and passed his D-3 back to Patamon as he made his way down the ramp and out on to the street. Patamon hastily read the note on the little device.

"TWO BlackWarGreymons!" he shouted before he realized that probably wasn't a good idea.

Tk did not respond, staying as empty as he felt quickly pumping his legs down the streets. Down the boulevards, and the avenues, turning sharply for he knew this part of town like the back of his hand. Now with much less people walking the streets it made it so much easier for him.

"Where are we going?" asked Patamon confused and annoyed at his partners silence.

"Tai's place" Tk responded gruffly as he made another incredibly sharp turn almost getting the two of them killed as a car passed by at nearly 50 miles per hour.

"Why?"

"Cause Tai, Matt, Kari and Izzy are there, and knowing the rest of the team, with this message will migrate in that general direction."

With that Patamon recognized that more questioning would be futile and settled back into the comfort of TK's hood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK arrived around a half an hour later and quickly was greeted by Matt and Tai. Patamon grumpily woke up, but shuffled over to where Agumon, Gatomon and the others laid resting. TK joined Tai and Matt in the living room along with Izzy. TK's eyes quickly glanced around, though he quickly noticed a lack of someone's presence.

"Kari…" he started though Tai quickly answered knowing what he was thinking.

"She's sleeping, long painful day, you know" Tai said solemnly.TK just nodded, agreeing, _It had been a long painful day_ _for all of them. _

"You boys want anything?" said Tai's mom who stood behind them at the kitchen counter opening the fridge. TK looked at Tai who looked at him with a mixture of horror and amusement. He just looked at him shaking his head, and TK knew it was for his own good. Tai's mom had a knack for poisoning the simplest things, Tai alone had spent some 15 days out of school with food poisoning.

"No thank you Mrs. Kamiya" he called back grinning back at Tai, who looked very pleased. TK pulled his Digivice out of his hood and looked at the three boys who were now huddled around Izzy's computer.

"What are we going to do about Davis?" he asked pointing to the digivice which stilled displayed the message.

Tai shrugged, "we are sort of in a deadlock…" he looked at Matt and Izzy with a bit of disgust. "We thought voting would make the most sense, I think we should go help the kid, he has a point. Matt feels that it's his problem and it would probably be better for the two of them to take each other out. Hopefully we will have a stalemate and that ends both of the problems. Izzy is undecided, he thinks Davis is right and we should help, but BlackWarGreymon is too much of a wildcard to have on our team. One turncoat is enough for now."

"So there really are two BlackWarGreymon?" said TK in a slight tone of surprise.

"Yes Izzy has it up on his computer, somehow he got a satellite image of the area" TK looked over at Izzy and smiled. Izzy grinned back pointed to his fingers on his left hand and mouthed _magic. _

"So really TK I guess its up to you what do we do." Tai said looking at him. Tk was slowly taken aback, though he quickly recognized that Tai was offering him a hand in the leadership. TK had never been part of the "political activity" that the destined had slowly began to form. Now he was really deciding whether BlackWarGreymon lived or died. He was impressed that Tai and the others made these decisions, and also gained a greater respect for Davis and his outspoken attitude. He always was an extremist in some regards, though he was never scared of acting on his decision like he had done today.

"I guess the real question here is if we are willing to give BlackWarGreymon a second chance. Personally I am torn, you both are right so in my mind so I will leave my vote to the kid who we gave a second chance." TK took out his D-3 and hastily typed; _do we help BlackWarGreymon, _and sent it to Ken. He did not have wait long to get a reply. He looked down at the short reply that spoke volumes. _No we do not…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis looked back towards the entrance of the park from whence he came for a third time in the past minute. Still nobody had responded to his call, nobody was willing to follow him. He sighed again still distraught, the battle was not fairing well. Both of them were dangerously low on energy and to the point of tearing each other apart. Both looked like they could pass out at any moment. There attacks were slower, to the point of actually being visible. Though still there power was never a doubt, for BlackWarGreymon had recently ripped a tree out of the ground and attacked _'IT' _like a baseball player. Davis still doubted he alone could do any real good so he watched.

Though something took his eye, '_It' _ had a new tactic. The fight had mainly consisted of kicks and punches, as well as efficiently using the gauntlets, but now he stood there gathering energy. BlackWarGreymon stood there confused, even at his slower pace it was obvious to Davis that he still believed he could dodge the attack. And rather than bothering attacking him he stood there allowing '_IT' _ waste his energy. Then the attack was shot off, though Davis quickly recognized something was wrong. The attack was nowhere in the vicinity of BlackWarGreymon, in fact it was heading right towards him. With this realization, his feet became completely frozen as the attack barreled toward him ripping apart the dirt and concrete where it touched the ground. He looked around though Veemon once again was nowhere to be seen, there was no help for him. It was him against the world as usual… This was no doubt the end.

His eyes quickly scanned the world one last time admiring the beauty around him before the end. _What is everyone going to think? _He thought with wonder surprised with himself that the thought of death did not scare him. He almost welcomed it, almost. Just before his eyes shut for what would be the final time, something caught his eye, a pink fluttering in the wind. The breeze had gently blown off the cherry blossoms from the surrounding trees and they had slowly began to flow too and fro surrounding him no engulfing him in their beauty. He recognized the soft leaves gently whispering across his face easing his last fears as he finally accepted that his life was over. No final memories crossed before his eyes as they slowly shut, this was it, there was no reason for remorse. Though the brilliant pain he had been expecting did not come. He stood there for what felt like an eternity and a half and still all he felt were the cherry blossoms gliding across his face. He opened his eyes though did not, as he expected, see a giant ball of static energy about to engulf him and painfully bring about his death. Though he saw nothing or what he thought was nothing. His eyes were open, but he saw nothing but blackness, even though he heard a giant explosion directly in front of him. _Is this what its like to die? Do I see nothing? Is there no pain?_ Then through the dull white noise, the fizzling left by the blast an earsplitting scream cut through his senses like a knife. The darkness disappeared in front of him and he gasped with horror that the black clouding his vision was his friend.

BlackWarGreymon had stepped in front of the blast protecting him from harm though at a seemingly horrifying cost. Looking at his collapsed friend he gasped in terror. A hole that Davis could have easily walked inside of, appeared as the smoke slowly dissipated emanated from his chest. It was all he could see all he could think about. His end had been stalled and temporarily he was allowed to live, though at such a great cost he could not believe it had even happened. He moved forward transfixed, stunned not comprehending his actions not understanding that BlackWarGreymon could not have survived. Then he reached out with his had steadily shaking to where his friend should have been, but he felt nothing. The Digimon was no more than a hologram not actually real. And then it struck him he was gone just an image now he had no life left in him. No goodbye would be spoken, he would not like in the movies get any touching last words. Then it hit him suddenly, horribly, and it gripped him like a physical pain, so much surprise and loss he collapsed on the ground next to the remnants of his fading comrade. Tears held back by years of his "tough guy" mentality tumbled and cascaded down his cheeks. He reached out again to his friend and still felt nothing, nothing was there yet still he could not believe he was gone. The pain was an aching loss, it absorbed him it riveted to the spot as he sat there his arm outstretched, shaking uncontrollably, waiting to wake up, waiting for this nightmare to end. Though he never woke up and BlackWarGreymon began to dissipate his body fragmenting like the many cherry blossoms that still swarmed the sky. They both began to flow with the wind as they slowly began brushing through Davis once again almost sashaying their way past him directing his attention to something else. Then the wind began to draw upward towards the setting sun its light beginning to scatter across the darkening sky. Finally the blossoms disappeared out of sight and BlackWarGreymon followed in their wake.

"Goodbye" barely made it across Davis's lips as he looked up in the sky as it faded to black. He waited for that hand on the shoulder that always came at times like this, the gentle pat on the back to let him know that someone who cared was there. Though it dawned on him that nobody had answered his cry for help, nobody was here to stand beside him. With that a complete loneliness gripped him so passionate so sever it almost tore his shattered heart in two. Once again he had failed, he could never do anything right. He could not get Kari, he could never be the leader, and now he could not even save his friend. He was a complete failure, he was nothing in his own eyes, he would never be able to look himself in the eyes ever again.

He fell back not by choice, but by pure sorrow and could not help but wish the attack had actually hit him instead anything would be better than this. Tears flowed from his cheeks. They were his tears, Davis's tears. He was hopeless completely lost, nothing was going right for him. He had lost everything, his friends did not respect him enough, care for him enough, to come bail him out. Even Ken the kid who he had dragged out of the very sorrow and shame of his life did not feel it necessary to return the favor. Kari would never be his, TK had one. He was at his lowest point, and even through all he had been he had never been lower. BlackWarGreymon had died for him, died for his cause and nothing could bring him back. Never again…. For it was his shame, his pain, his tears, Davis's tears…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That may be the saddest thing I have ever written ever. I hope you enjoyed that it took a lot of effort. I really don't want to say much more for it ruins the moment…. Please review and comment if it brought tears to your eyes.


	19. Chapter 19: Darkness

Well welcome to the penultimate chapter of Davis's Tears, it's a dozy I warn you and is quite intense though after BlackWarGreymon's death I think it would hard to compare. Though things will get dicey and I promise you that you will be completely taken aback when the story ends. I really have to thank beast for this great plot twist which I will note at the end it really helps me progress the story very well in my personal fashion. There will be an epilogue that I will probably post with 20 or actually the day after so you guys will hopefully review both. I must warn you for the next thirty chapters things are going to get bad, of course I have to end happy, though it might not be the most pleasant thing you will read. I doubt I will change the second story Pain into a rating of M, though the thought that I could change it should tell you it won't be about ponies and rainbows (sorry guys). I will not make the characters OOC that I will do my very hardest to do. Though things are gonna get bad, and when things are get tough people lose hope (cept for TK of course but that's cause he is special not in a good or bad way) so I don't want you to think they are out of character they are just on a slippery slope, and EVERYTHING is on their shoulders. That can be tough when your 13. Though I will go into greater depth on this when I start Pain. My only last request is that I get 10 more reviews 100 reviews would make me so happy you have no idea. Thank you and that is all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky sparkled with an array of lights, for his tears still fresh on his cheeks and coating his eyes, distorted his vision. The sun above him had a twin brother, and he constantly saw double of the trees around him. A kaleidoscope of images presented themselves to him, but he looked at the sky just as emptily as he looked at his homework. Smoke drifted with the wind and the blossoms from the trees still danced around him, mocking his pain for they were free and still he was not. He still lay there looking up at the world above him, still wondering why '_IT' _ had not killed him yet. He was just lying there and he had already made it quite clear that he knew Davis was an enemy, a simple flick of his wrist would be all it took to kill him. Though it seemed '_IT' _cared as much as Davis did, which was absolute zero. He still waited wallowing in his own failure, for it was not just this battle that he had lost, it was a depressing realization that he had always been a failure. No matter what he had done in the end everything had come out bad.

Something hit his arm, hard, pain shot up and down though for whatever reason he did not care. He did not react; he simply laid there playing as dead as he felt. Though again the thing hit his arm in the same spot, and the pain was four fold, for not only was it in the exact spot, the thing hit him twice as hard. Try as he may he still could not hold back the grunt of agony that came out of his lips.

"You really think BlackWarGreymon gave his life for you so you could take a nap?"

Davis glanced over and saw Veemon standing over him winding up his leg for another kick in the arm. _Jeez the little guy can kick hard, I should have never taught him to play soccer. _Davis slowly got to his feet, unsteadily at first though adrenaline quickly woke his mind up. He looked out past Veemon and instantly saw 'IT' standing there, watching, waiting. Without warning anger shook his body, for he literally shook with hatred and disgust. He knew the feeling well, for it had happened a few times, though never on a level of extremity such as this. For a few moments he could not think he could not act he just looked over in pure abhorrence at his enemy. Then his mouth acted without even thinking.

"Veemon, it's go time" he said not taking his eyes off his enemy still staring him down.

"Wha…? Davis what are you talking about?" Veemon looked bewildered. _Are you kidding me Davis if he beat out BlackWarGreymon cheating or not he obviously is more than a match for me with out Wormon and Ken. _"What about Wormon and Ken? You can not seriously be thinking…." He stuttered looking back now with a mix of confusion and fear distorting his face.

"Ken obviously has better things to do" Davis spat. "So we go alone, its nothing new" he laughed almost mechanically. His mind was no longer in control of it self, all his pain his suffering, his tears had made its mark. For to long he had bottled up his emotions and finally hatred and insanity seemed to be taking over.

_'IT' _was getting in a ready stance; he seemed to know what was going on. A battle was on the horizon, a new foe was about to enter the game. Davis looked at Veemon and slowly withdrew his digi-vice from his pocket. Veemon watched Davis's hand intently, hoping, praying that it would stop. Though it did not and Veemon kept staring, almost for once hoping it would disintegrate right there. Maybe then Davis would see the madness. Though Veemon looked over from the Digivice to Davis's pain stricken face and saw something. He stared at Davis who stared back, just as intently, both of them rooted to the spot. And finally something clicked, and they understood each other. Veemon would do anything for Davis, and in Davis's mind this is what needed to be done.

"Let's do this, its payback time…" Davis growled. Veemon just nodded his head and turned about he also positioning his body in a ready stance.

"Veemon Digivolve to ….. EX-VEEMON!!" Ex-Veemon stood there in the same position he was in before his evolution. He spread his arms out and stretched his body out flexing his back and his biceps. Then he dug his feet in the ground and took off not even looking back at Davis. The two of them were on unspoken terms when it came to battling, Davis knew what his partner would do in any situation and there was no need for questioning strategy. 'IT' took off an instant after Ex-Veemon did at a similar speed, and Davis watched in awe. Ex-Veemon looked invincible for a second, their speeds were equal and Davis could not help, but to be jubilant to see that there might be a serious chance in winning this battle. Both foes drew their arms' up and just when a head on collision seemed inevitable their arms shot forward at unheard of speeds. Both aimed at the face of the other, yet all they met was the others fist and an earsplitting crack shot across the sky. Davis held his breath in amazement as the breeze from the force of the blow flowed over him, yet when the smoked cleared his stomach dropped from his throat back down to where it belonged. 'IT' had definitely been staggered by the blow, but it had done little too him for he slid back on his feet a yard or two. Though Davis glanced over to see his partner and grimaced, for he laid on his back some thirty feet away from where the fists had connected.

"EX-VEEMON" he yelled with a strong mixture of worry and anger. It was intended to be as a sign of worry, yet his tone had come out harshly and it sounded more as an order. _Get on your feet and fight! _rather than _Are you ok?_. Ex-Veemon slowly struggled to his feet and slowly shook off the dirt that coated him like a second skin. Davis could see he was having serious trouble raising his injured arm. Every attempt at movement caused him pain which was made clear by the sharp grunts of agony. He looked over at Davis unfazed empty, and Davis began to feel a pang of guilt. Though thoughts began to seep back into his head. His failure, he lack of being able to do anything.

_Failure._

The pain hit him and began to overwhelm him and the all he could think of was his

_Failure…_

Though this time it was not met with tears of sadness for to many times…

_Failure……_

Had shaped his life he was, and in his eyes always would be a…

_FAILURE…_

They needed more strength more power they needed to show what they were truly capable of… to prove they were not a …

_FAILURE……_

Even if he had already failed himself he would never let them know that he truly was a…

_**FAILURE…**_

Finally when the pain reached its climax he screamed out in agony…

"EX-VEEMON DIGIVOLVE!!" his digivice began to vibrate uncontrollably. He gripped it with all his might though it began to actually physically hurt to hold onto it. The vibrating only intensified though and just as Davis was about to let go it stopped so suddenly he almost dropped it in shock. Davis glanced over at Ex-Veemon to see if anything had happened yet nothing though his digivice flashed in the corner of his eye. He quickly glanced over in surprise and watched as his digivice glow with an exceptionally eerie dark light. Though that dark light quickly was kicked out of the digivice and quickly and silently made its way over to Ex-Veemon. Everyone including 'IT' stopped to watch its progress as it made its way over ominously to Ex-Veemon. Though instead of connecting with him it stopped right in front of him almost offering itself up to the wounded digimon.

_What is going on? First off Davis knows I can't Digivolve, I can not go ultimate with out a crest. Gatomon was after all of her experience and power, able to maintain her ultimate form for some period of time. What is with the orb too? I have never seen the Digivice spew out balls of light. Why is it purple, I'm blue what made it go purple? Finally why did it stop… Is it giving me a choice, what's going to happen if I interact with this thing…_He looked over at Davis, and saw his partners steely gaze, then he shifted his gaze over to 'IT' who still stood there. _I guess if we want to have a hope I have to take a chance with this thing. Though I can tell already its not going to be pretty…_

Veemon reached out and grasped the soccer ball sized orb emanating a slow pulsating purple glow right at shoulder height to him. Though instead of a jolt of energy like he had expected a horrifying pain surged from the point where he touched the object and it flowed throughout his body. He screamed horribly for the pain was much more than he could bare for his hand was on fire and freezing at the same time. Though his hand stayed where it was for whatever reason he could not remove it, it was glued to the spot. Then with horror he noticed a change in coloration in his hand for what was once a deep proud blue now was the same, dark, pain filled purple of the orb. Yet it grew more and more infecting his body from his hand to his arm and then his torso. Though it frightened him to be changing colors parts of his body that were now purple were relieved of any pain. So now instead of fighting off the color change he welcomed the relief that it brought him. Quickly the purple filled him up deleting ever blue part in his body and making it seem like it never had existed. Though when it set once again he changed colors or rather depth for the purple became darker and darker still. Until it reached a color that you could really call black.

Veemon was taking aback and not recognizing his strength misjudged his footstep and actually made a large footprint in the concrete. He began to move around flexing his new stronger form, for he still was still Ex-Veemon, yet he realized he was at his maximum potential. He was the strongest he could possibly be in his champion form, something that would have taken years, no decades of training had evolved in sheer seconds. Though as he explored his mind he was strangely not taken aback by the thoughts that trickled through them.

_That bastard is going to get it now, he will pay dearly for ruining our friend. HE WILL DIE. No die 10 fold for the things he has done. I will kill him and bring him back over and over so he can live through death until he understands what he has done. _He longed to stick his hand through 'IT's' body and laugh as his life slowly faded away.

Davis looked over at the new Ex-Veemon, rather Black Ex-Veemon for now that was the color that represented him. A distant memory from some of the many teachings Tai taught came back. Something about dark digivolution, forcing a digimon to digi-volve when it physically could not often had disastrous consequences. Davis had even seen the mighty Skull-Greymon when Ken took Agumon under his control. Yet Ex-Veemon had only changed color so his thoughts were quickly calmed. He could not have become totally nuts, plus Skull Greymon had de-digivolved right after the battle. Maybe this was a good thing, a little uncontrolled chaos to mix things up, they would 'Dance with the Devil' as one would say. Toying with powers that were not meant to be used so they could get their vengeance . Davis blinked and gasped, Black Ex-Veemon was no longer where he was, the battle had already begun yet he did not know.

Now all he wanted to do was to test his new found prowess for he was amazed already at his strength and dexterity. He flew forward almost flying on the ground and saw his feet were making deep imprints in the ground from his strength and more amazingly he was making a wake with the air behind him. His fist flew forward light as a feather as it squarely hit his foe. The most impressive part was that he actually got his fist in there, 'IT' was very fast by anyone's standards. Though he flew backwards ducking underneath 'It's' counter attack and as he landed on his feet he shot off another attack.

_**VEE-LASER!!**_

The strength off the attack was astonishing, the sky around him flashed with black light and the attack took off in the shape of a V right at 'IT'. The attack may have been slow and 'IT' had plenty of time to block it still left its mark. Shooting 'IT' some 20 feet backwards his arms smoking where the attack had hit him. The impression it left on 'IT' was obvious _One of us is not leaving here alive…_

"PAYBACK TIME!!" Davis yelled. Ex-Veemon growled in agreement fist flying squarely hitting 'IT' in the face. 'IT' countered by sweeping his feet out trying to catch Ex-Veemon off guard yet Ex-Veemon much more agile jumped over it and in the same motion kicked upwards.

_**VEE-KICK!!**_

__His attack once again got through 'IT''s gauntlets hitting just beneath the neck forcing 'IT' onto his back. Before 'IT' could react Ex-Veemon was already in the air his chest facing directly down on him.

_**VEE-LASER!!**_

_**VEE-LASER!!  
VEE-LASER!!**_

__Three massive attacks rained down on the digimon on the ground, though with unheard of speed he rose to his feet.

_**DRAGON CRUSHER!**_

His mighty gauntlet swept down slicing the first attack in half, as it separated around him and angling into the ground harmless. The second one swiftly followed and he greeted it with a roundhouse kick right into the center of it forcing it backwards into the third one and where they met a dazzling display of dark energy shot out. Smoke and pieces of concrete flew out everywhere blinding everyone including Davis who stood hundreds of yards away.

Ex-Veemon began his decent from his jump through the billowing cloud of debris. He heard a muffled yell from somewhere in front of him and just in time managed to put his arms out to block 'IT' spinning towards him, a tornado in his wake. He blocked off the initial attack yet the force of the blow was too great for him to hold him off for any period of time. 'IT' now with the advantage took Ex-Veemon's head in his massive arms and began to force him downwards head first into the ground. He held on till the last second and the let go pushing off as he landed squarely on his feet skidding backwards. Ex-Veemon was not nearly as lucky his head forcefully landing in the concrete on the wrong end of the submission toss. The crater was massive and Davis could not see if Ex-Veemon was alright.

_That bastard has to pay, get UP Ex-Veemon FIGHT!! Fight for BlackWarGreymon, Fight for both worlds. WE DEPEND ON YOU DON'T LET US BECOME A FAILURE! WE WILL NOT FAIL!! _Yet Ex-Veemon heard his cry.

"You will pay for what you have done!" he growled slowly getting to his feet. "You do NOT deserve to live"

Ex-Veemon braced himself in the concrete drawing up energy. 'IT' saw what he was doing and followed his actions. Ex-Veemon's chest began to glow with purple light, while a giant ball of red energy began to glow in 'IT''s hands.

_**TERRA DESTROYER!!**_

_**VEE-LASER!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow… I know right?

Thanks again Beast and Pata for your help… and I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS!!


	20. Chapter 20: Alone in the End

Chapter 20;

The smoke cleared, fading slowly into nothingness, as rubble and debris slowly descended from the heavens. Davis coughed once, twice, clearing the dust from his lungs. Blinking to get the soot out of his eyes, he frantically looked over to see the happenings. Both Digimon lay on there backs, staring up at the sky… _Are they alive? _He wondered… yet still he could not tell. The blast was absolutely incredible, and what was more incredible was that Ex-Veemon had held his own. It was beyond Davis's comprehension, he would have to have to talk to Izzy and Tai about this strange new power.

Motion disrupted Davis's thoughts and his heart sank 'IT' was in the process of getting up. Davis worriedly looked over to Ex-Veemon; _GET UP!! COME ON NOW!! _though Ex-Veemon made no movement, he still laid flat on his back. 'IT' was on his feet, now moving slowly but surely towards the still unmoving form of Ex-Veemon. His claw outstretched and his gauntlet ready he yelled;

_**DRAGON CRUHSER!!**_

His gauntlet came down, down, down….

_**VEE-LASER!!**_

Davis's eyes had been closed when 'IT' had yelled the attack out, yet the sound of his partner's voice brought his thoughts back. He thought Ex-Veemon had failed again, yet it changed from his latest failure to hope. Hope he desperately needed, hope to get through this. His eyes opened just in time to see 'IT' get hit directly with a huge blast of purple energy as he soared ten…no fifteen feet in the air. He grinned as Ex-Veemon got to his feet, acting like nothing happened. He surged forward as 'IT' soared downwards spinning, though Ex-Veemon never let him hit the ground.

_**VEE-KICK!!**_

'IT' once again was sent flying, spinning out of control as Ex-Veemon's foot hit him directly in the chest. 'IT' attempted to slow his dizzying spin, by gripping the ground with his gauntlets. The concrete screamed as his gauntlet made contact, sparks spewing like a wildfire. While he succeeding in slowing his revolutions it was too late to stop his eventual collision. He slammed into one of the numerous trees, bouncing off the trunk, which split at the point of impact and fell on top of him.

_**DRAGON CRUSHER!!**_

Ex-Veemon growled in displeasure as 'IT's' gauntlet slashed through the trunk of the tree, allowing him to get out from under its weight. _WHY WON'T YOU STAY DOWN!? _Both Davis and Ex-Veemon thought in unison.Charging forward again he swung his fist at 'It's' face going for the homerun shot. He missed terribly and 'IT' ducked down and struck back up with his gauntlet.

_**DRAGON CRUSHER!!**_

Ex-Veemon went flying head over heels, landing roughly on his back, rolling another 15 or so feet after hitting the ground. Davis was surprised how quickly 'IT' had gotten up from underneath the tree. Though how Ex-Veemon hopped right back on his feet after an attack of that magnitude left Davis speechless. He was up in seconds, brushing him self off and charging. The more he fought, it seemed the angrier he got, and the more ferocious his fighting style became. He tore at 'It' with hatred that emanated from him, Davis could literally feel the loathing coming from Ex-Veemon. For it was Davis's loathing, his pure revulsion of 'It', his need for vengeance had transformed Ex-Veemon into this beast. Davis felt that at any moment Ex-Veemon would explode from the hatred inside of him. Though as his anger intensified, so did his power, his speed, and his stamina. He got stronger as the fight went on while 'It's energy levels got lower and lower still.

The two digimon separated again after another series of blows and as suddenly as they had began their battle they suddenly come to a stop. A voice came from 'It' and for the first time Davis recognized he was talking. It was very similar to BlackWarGreymon's, but you could hear the distinction. 'It's was a lot deeper and had a scratchiness to it that sounded like a cat was in his throat.

"I do not wish to fight you…." the raspy voice rang out emphasizing each word to make his point clear. "I was told to kill my copy, those were my only orders."

Davis listened, pondering the statement. 'It' had a commander; he did not act on his own. The same commander sent 'It' after BlackWarGreymon just hours after the battle in the city, with Puppetmon. Davis was no genius, but he could tell pretty easily that their enemy was a bit more intelligent and resourceful than they had given him credit for. First off, he knew BlackWarGreymon had become a double agent; and second off, he had already replaced him with a new BlackWarGreymon. The real question now was: WHO was this enemy that had been in charge from the beginning? Who controlled Mummymon and Arukennymon? Who controlled this new BlackWarGreymon? Who was setting up the control spires everywhere? Who was bringing enemies back from the past?

"Who is your Master?" growled Ex-Veemon. Davis looked at him in shock, he was just about to say that, yet Ex-Veemon had stolen the words right out of his mouth.

"That is not important, we should not be fighti…" 'It' responded yet Ex-Veemon cut him off.

"I DID NOT ASK YOU IF IT WAS IMPORTANT!! ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" he spat. Davis again was taken aback by his ferocity. _What have I done? what has he become? _

"I will not" said 'It' rigidly

"Then you will dieee…" Ex-Veemon sneered. "I will tear the very life from you."

"What you're going to take care of me? A Champion level Digimon knocking off a Mega level one?"

"You don't think I have much of a chance?" he chuckled "If your so great, why am I still here?"

"I don't really know. That orb made you much more powerful than you should be, yet I would say luck had a major role in that." he said, not entirely sure. He, like Davis, was impressed by Ex-Veemon's might. Ex-Veemon should've been dead, yet he was making the death threats.

"Your right, it did make me powerful, a power that you're about to see…" Ex-Veemon charged. 'IT' put his arms out forward to protect his face and from his gauntlets, the Brave Shield appeared. His did not have the Crest of Courage in it, yet still it was a mighty force. Ex-Veemon pushed on and yelled.

_**VEE-PUNCH!!**_

His fist shimmered with black energy surrounding it completely, as a trail of the energy showed where he had been. He swung the fist forward right to the center of the shield which moaned in protest. The blackness swarmed from the impact zone along the spider web cracks that swiftly followed. Then a crack echoed in the sky, and then another, then a third. Davis watched, mouth agape as 'It's shield broke before his very eyes. The pieces falling down on their feet. 'It' looked up at Ex-Veemon in pure horror, and Davis knew what he was thinking. _What are you?! _

Ex-Veemon did not bother answering the unasked question. Rather, he pressed the attack. Surging forward, he got an uppercut right on 'It's jaw, knocking him backwards. 'It' was too stunned to react and Ex-Veemon seizing the lapse of attention delivered a devastating blow.

_**CRITICAL CRUNCH!!**_

Eyes blazing with furry he leaped forward again and firmly grasped 'It's neck within his mighty jaws and bit down with a sickening snap. 'It' began to scream in pain, though his throat was clamped shut. The windpipe was apparently torn. It was quite obviously a fatal blow, and from 'It's eyes Davis knew it was over. 'It' knew it was over as well and closed his eyes for the final time.

Ex-Veemon seemed to think otherwise. He tore further at his prey's neck inflicting as much pain as possible. He let go and began to punch furiously and rapidly at 'It's armored torso. The armor slowly began to fade away from his vicious attacks. He tore through 'IT' like Veemon would tear through a Christmas present or a package.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD TEAR THE LIFE FROM YOU!!" he bellowed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER…" though Davis cut him off.

"STOP!" Davis yelled as ran forward shoving against the giant forearm that was Ex-Veemon's. "He is dead! WE WON! That's all, we got our vengeance, no need to lose our honor in the process."

"HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID…" he shuddered. "He will suffer like any digimon who so wrongly killed our friend! If Ken killed me, would you not force him to suffer for what he had done?!"

"Would I hate him? Yes. Would I try to kill him? NEVER! How does he even compare to Ken, KEN IS OUR FRIEND!"

"I don't see _your friend _here right now. You are weak…." He hissed

"NO I AM STRONG! YOU ARE WEAK TO ACT SO DISCRACEFULLY!!" he yelled back, attempting to out do Ex-Veemon's deep voice. He did not have an answer for Ex-Veemons comments on Ken so instead he punched Ex-Veemon's incredibly hard body with all his might. Ex-Veemon grunted and laughed as Davis shook his hand off from pain. The dragon proceeded to pick Davis up with his tail and bring him close to his face.

"Do I look weak to you?" he growled. Davis stared back right in the eyes, refusing to show the fear inside of him. _What have I done? He rides on my pain…_

Then all of the sudden he dropped from Ex-Veemon's grasp and roughly landed on the ground. Quickly he got back up, though Ex-Veemon's tail was there to greet him. It whip lashed across his face, sending him back to the ground in pain. He got back up just as swiftly, though he felt the warm blood trickling down his face from the gash. He looked back up into Ex-Veemon's cold dark eyes and his heart sunk, for they had lost that courageous loving blue. Now they were pitch black, and Davis could see himself in the reflection. He could see his soul inside of the monster he had created. He could see the blood on his cheek falling to the ground. Tears of failure were long lost now. For the blood flowing down from his cheek took place from the watery mess that flowed from his eyes. No longer tears of failure, yet tears of pain.

"So what are you going to do? kill me too?" he barked back at Ex-Veemon.

"You are worthy of nothing from me. You are a miserable failure." He scoffed. "You are not even worthy of my time, which is why I leave now."

"Where are you going to go!?" asked Davis.

"You know…" said Ex-Veemon. Though the confused look on Davis's face told Ex-Veemon he was not really sure.

"What is the one thing that you still search for today, the one thing BlackWarGreymon fought for? What is the one thing we left for not a week ago to find?"

"A purpose," said Davis softly.

"And where do you think I'll find mine?" asked Ex-Veemon

"Your purpose is to fight with me! TO HELP OUR CAUSE! We are the destined! You're a digimon of the destined. YOU FIGHT FOR BOTH WORLDS. YOU FIGHT FOR WHAT WE BELIEVE IN!!" said Davis, tears beginning to form.

"That's your purpose… What is mine…?" asked Ex-Veemon. Davis could not answer, he was to shocked to stunned. "That is what I thought."

"So you will leave me…leave us out to die. Rinse us clean of your hands because you're all powerful now. I gave you that power, evil as it seems to be. Now that you have it, you're going to take it and run?!"

"I am off to the digital world, do not even try to find me. I may come back one day, if I ever find my place…" murmured Ex-Veemon.

"I will follow you wherever you go, to both ends of the digital world. On my own two feet" said Davis his steely glaze taking over.

"I would comment on it, though I am not too worried of any contact between the two of us. You being on two feet, me with my wings." He chuckled. "You're going to ditch your friends to chase after little old me? You think I am not loyal, but what about you?"

"The only way I can help them is with you by my side." _Anyway they were not there for me _he thought refusing to let his digimon how he felt.

"Which proves my point that all you are is a miserable failure, you can do nothing without me by your side." Snorted Ex-Veemon. "I will have nothing to do with miserable failures so I bid you adieu." Before Davis could protest anymore he took of sailing some fifty feet in the air in less than a second. _I will follow you._

Davis kept his eyes on Ex-Veemon as the black digimon slowly flew towards the horizon. Davis had to keep himself from running after him the whole time as his heart leaped into his throat and tears again began to form in his eyes.

_What had happened? He had came to save his friend not only had he lost him, he had lost Ex-Veemon as well._ _Who did he have left to call his friend? The destined left him to die in his time of need, they had obviously refused to help. Did they care if he lived or died? Ken had not even come, his closest friend, his hero Tai seemed to have better things to do. BlackWarGreymon was dead, dying a hero's death to save his life. No longer could he call upon his wise, but twisted knowledge. Ex-Veemon was gone off on his own quest for knowledge, and purpose. He seemed to be gone for a long while, maybe forever, and Davis really could do nothing about that at the moment. What was he going to do, beat him up till he came crawling back?_

Davis looked back over at the spot BlackWarGreymon had died wishing he would just appear, the specks that had dissolved to form back together so he could ditch this feeling of emptiness. He looked back up at the sky and sighed, Ex-Veemon was out of sight, though surely not out of mind. He would go after him in time, though he had to sort a few things out of his head first. He made his way back over to where BlackWarGreymon had died and kneeled on the spot. He took his digivice out of his pocket in his jacket and set it on the ground. He thought a little while longer and decided to leave his D-terminal here to. No need for second thoughts if he was truly going to do this, it had to be by himself, and there could be no distractions to pull him back. Placing his forehead on the ground, he thanked BlackWarGreymon for his sacrifice. He rested his palm on the ground and looked off one last time towards the sky. _ I guess I am truly alone in the end. _ With that he got up and made his way off into the distance taking one step forward each time. One step away each time from what he knew, and one step closer to something he could not see. _Just how it's always been, and I guess always will be. _

_Here I stand,  
Helpless and left for dead. _

_  
Close your eyes,  
So many days gone by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right._

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
In this world so wrong.

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.

Trembling,  
Crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes,  
Stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies.  
I won't last long,  
In this world so wrong.

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.

Hold on,  
Hold on.  


_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight._

Hold on,  
Hold on.

_Hold on Davis, Hold on._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it the finale, I hope everyone who reads my story is nice enough to leave a review. Thank you all you've been great. Davis's Pain should be out pretty soon I will tell all of my reviewers when it is posted, as well as every who has me on story alert. If your worried I may forget. I probably will lol, just add me to author alert that way you'll know.

And with that I leave you a quote, I made it up though it probably has been said before.

_Nothing is as lonely as being free, yet nothing is more free than being lonely._


End file.
